Sleepless
by MusicChiller27
Summary: WWF based - Geneva spends 2 weeks falling for the Phenom of the WWF, but before either can admit their feelings she is jetting off fulfill her lifelong dream of becoming a surgeon. 2 years later she finds herself being offered a job from the WWF that she can't refuse. Unexpectedly backstage attacks aren't scripted anymore and lies become truths, the truth becoming deception.
1. Chapter 1

_****Hello fellow readers! Okay, so if you recognize this title - yes, I did have this story posted on here a while back. However, I've completely changed it, got rid of the Grey's Anatomy/WWE crossover crap and made it 100% wrestling. So I hope you enjoy the revamp and reviews are always welcome! :) ****_

**Sleepless**

Chapter 1

The year was 1997.

Rochester, New York.

Pulling up to the War Memorial Auditorium, Geneva could see the huge line of fans outside ready and anxiously waiting to trek inside for the event. She still couldn't believe she allowed her Uncle to convince her to come tonight, which is why she currently had a parking and backstage pass in her hand. Geneva wanted to come earlier, but due to unbelievable traffic, that completely turned her plans upside down.

Rolling her window down halfway, Geneva flashed the pass at the security guard standing at the gate and smiled when he gestured her through, pointing the way to go to park her vehicle. She followed instructions, a parking spot coming into view a few minutes later and pulled into it, cutting the ignition. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Geneva applied some gloss and redid her thin black eyeliner, having been in the car a little longer than anticipated.

Geneva wore a blue jean skirt that went an inch above the knee, along with an off the shoulder shimmery black top. It had a silver circle in the middle that linked the two see-through sleeves together, stretching across her torso. Her long thick chestnut corkscrew curly hair hung down her back, barely touching her waist. A thick black headband was the only hair accessory in her hair, a simple silver heart shaped locket hung around her neck, a gift from her Uncle.

Wearing simple black flats, Geneva stepped out of her 1967 blue Camaro and headed toward the entrance, placing the backstage pass around her neck. She smiled at the sight of another security guard at the door and flashed her pass again, stepping through the doors moments later. Hectic as usual, though it didn't bother Geneva nearly as much as the first time she came to one of these shows.

The WWF backstage area was always in an uproar and this definitely wasn't Geneva's first time. She kept close to the wall on the right side, remembering being bulldozed last time by one of the wrestlers and, for the life of Geneva, she couldn't remember who it was. Now the real challenge began in trying to find her Uncle's dressing room, turning left down the first hallway she came across.

"Are you looking for Vince?" A blonde woman asked, walking up to the strange woman she spotted with a backstage pass around her neck.

Geneva smiled back, recognizing her instantly and shook her head. "No, I'm looking for my Uncle actually."

Rena Mero –WWF fans knew her as Sable- raised a brow, keeping the friendly smile on her face. "Well if you tell me who he is, I can probably send you in his direction." Though if it was Undertaker or Stone Cold Steve Austin, there was no way in hell Rena would send her to either of them.

Sparkling ocean blue eyes stared back at Rena as Geneva stepped aside, letting more wrestlers pass by respectfully. "Mick Foley." She watched Rena's eyes widen and opened the locket around her neck, showing a picture of her and Uncle Mick in it.

That was pretty hardcore evidence that Rena couldn't argue with as she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "Down this hall, turn left. He's the third door on the left. You'll see the name Mankind on his door." As much as Rena wanted to escort her there, not wanting her getting hurt, she also had a match to prepare for that night on the show.

"Thanks."

Geneva walked away, heading in the direction Rena sent her in and surprisingly arrive at her Uncle's dressing room door unscathed a few minutes later. What if he wasn't in there? He's the one who had sent her the pass, along with a note, begging her to come to this show, but she hadn't contacted him. Geneva wanted to surprise her Uncle Mick for a change, since she didn't see him nearly enough. Taking a deep breath, Geneva raised her hand to knock on the door and blinked when it tossed open, instinctively backing up.

"Foley, are you-"

"Yes I'm sure I want to do it." Mick replied for the final time, stepping out of his room and felt his blue eyes widen at the sight of his beautiful niece. "Oh my god, Geneva?!"

Geneva grinned at the sight of her Uncle and stepped forward, past the wrestler that had walked out, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey Uncle Mick." She whispered, feeling his arms encircle her waist, holding her close.

"My god, I didn't think you'd come." He whispered, gently patting the back of her head through the thick corkscrew curls and finally pulled back to hold her at arm's length. "You look incredible for someone that just graduated from medical school."

"Yeah well, I wasn't sure I could come, but I got my finals out of the way early." She replied, blue eyes twinkling at his compliment. "And you don't look too worse for wear…"

Mick beamed, pulling into another heartfelt embrace and looked over at his friend, kissing the top of Geneva's head. "Sorry Rocky, but she comes first." He winked in his friend's direction and shifted to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Gen, this is Rocky. Rocky, meet my beautiful niece, Geneva."

"Pleasure to meet you." Geneva hadn't meant any of Uncle's co-workers because she normally went directly to her seats in the arena to watch him perform live…and get hurt.

"Call me Dwayne, if you want."

"That's enough Rocky, she's not interested." Mick stated, his eyes telling Rocky she was off limits.

Rocky got the message and smirked, holding his hands up and suddenly became serious. "Foley, about tonight…"

"I'll be fine."

"You're not going up against an ordinary man though." Rocky argued, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I know, Taker and I have already discussed it." Mick wasn't backing down from the match, not when it would help the current storyline he had going with Undertaker. "It'll be fine."

Rocky sighed heavily, already knowing he was fighting a losing battle and nodded. "You're a crazy son of a bitch. See you afterwards." He nodded once at Geneva before walking away, going to prepare for his own match.

It was one of the biggest pay-per-view events entitled In Your House: Revenge of the Taker, so everyone was on edge.

"He seems worried about you." Geneva commented, looking up at her Uncle and sighed when he merely waved her off dismissively. "Uncle Mick, please tell me you're not going to do anything dangerous out there."

Mick chuckled, squeezing Geneva's shoulders and guided her back into his dressing room. "I wouldn't be Mankind if I didn't, sweetheart. Now why don't you sit here and make yourself comfortable." There were just a few metal steel folding chairs and a bench with lockers strewn across the walls. "Or do you want to watch my match live?"

"I want you to tell me that everything is going to be fine." Geneva worried for her Uncle's safety, frowning and hated when he brushed her off like this. "I just want to be prepared in case you have something dangerous planned."

"Nothing I won't walk away from." That was the best thing he could tell her, not wanting to ruin the show and looked up when a knock sounded at his door. "Now what?"

The door pushed open a second later as Geneva looked up, seeing Undertaker himself standing on the other side and immediately averted her gaze. This man intimidated her and had hurt Uncle Mick on several occasions. She caught a glimpse of WWF television every once in a while just so she could see her Uncle and lately he'd been feuding with Undertaker.

He stood at 6'10 and weighed over 300 pounds, his arms covered from shoulder to wrist sleeved tattoos. He had long beautiful dark auburn hair that was currently drenched, hanging down his back and incredible green eyes that reminded Geneva of emerald stones. He had all black attire on, his wrestling tights looking like they had grey X's down the side that matched his sleeveless top. Black fingerless gloves adorned his hands, along with black elbow pads and a white bandage just above his right eye and the side of it. What intrigued her most, besides his eyes, was a single black teardrop etched in his cheek under his right eye, wondering why he had it.

"Foley, do you have a minute?" His deep baritone reverberated around the room, instantly noticing his opponent that night wasn't alone.

"Yeah Taker, come on in." Mick said, walking over to pull his own wrestling tights out, which were all brown. "What did you need?"

His eyes instantly landed on the chestnut corkscrew curly beauty sitting in Foley's dressing room and wondered who she was, arching a slow eyebrow. "Do you wish to do this in front of her?" He made sure to let her know he had noticed her presence. "Or perhaps out in the hallway?"

"Uncle Mick…"

Mick held his hand up, smiling. "No need to leave the room, Gen. We can discuss the match in the hallway, Deadman." He refused to introduce Geneva to Undertaker, knowing how dark the man was.

Geneva decided to do it for him and stood from her chair, extending her hand to Undertaker. "I'm Geneva, Mick's niece." She stated, trying not to show just how much this man intimidated her.

Tilting his head slightly, Taker admired her courage and took her small hand in his, swallowing it whole practically, his green eyes locked with ocean blue. "Pleasure to meet you." So Mick had a niece, that was very interesting to know.

Nodding, Geneva pulled her hand out of Undertaker's, having felt a jolt rush up her arm and decided she would step out to give them privacy to talk. "Just let me know when you two are finished. And please try not to kill my Uncle out there." She flashed a warm smile at Undertaker and stepped through the door, closing it behind her.

Taker made no promises with that request, considering he had a fireball shot at him the previous Monday night on Raw. He was lucky he hadn't lost his eye or sight for that matter, turning his gaze on Foley. "Have you went over everything with Paul?" He referred to his ex-manager Paul Bearer, who now managed Foley, after turning against him late last year.

Foley nodded, still digesting what his niece had done and swallowed it down for the time being, needing to focus on tonight's show. "Yes, we have the fireball ready to go." He sounded excited, rubbing his hands together with glittering blues. "This will indeed be your revenge."

"Indeed." Taker agreed, nodding once and slowly turned to head out the door, only for Foley to stop him with words.

"You do realize I'm not going down without a fight, right?"

Turning only his head, his back facing Foley, Taker smirked over his shoulder. "Did not expect anything less from you. Enjoy your _visitor_." The word sounded almost ominous as Taker exited the dressing room, stopping to face Geneva. "You are free to go back inside now. Do be careful, some of us aren't as…_friendly_ as others."

Geneva nodded, appreciating his concern, though she had a feeling he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart. "Thank you." She watched him walk down the hallway and leaned back against the wall, needing to learn how to breathe again.

"You didn't have to do that." Mick said as soon as Geneva stepped back into his dressing room, lacing up his boots. "It's dangerous for you to be in the hallway by yourself."

Rolling her eyes, Geneva planted her hands on her hips. "No more dangerous than you going out there against HIM." She emphasized that word, contradicting her Uncle. "How much longer is your feud going on anyway?"

Mick shrugged, pulling his Mankind mask on his face and began snapping it in place. "Not sure, whenever creative or Vince decides we've beaten each other up enough." He didn't sound the least bit concerned, enjoying his matches with Undertaker because they were fun and challenging.

Geneva didn't buy that for a second, shaking her head sadly. "Uncle Mick, if you're going to be severely injured out there, why bother inviting me?" She demanded suddenly, having told him several times that she didn't want to come to shows if he was going to be brutalized. "I know wrestling is your life and everything, but you are my family. You're not just a wrestler to me."

"I know sweetheart, it won't be that bad tonight."

Mick made the mistake of inviting her to a pay-per-view last summer called Summerslam, where he had a Boiler Room Brawl with Undertaker. Brutal wasn't a strong enough word to describe that match because Mick had been pushed to the absolute limit. Geneva had sat front row with a television in front of her –that was the only way fans could watch the match since it was mostly in the Boiler Room- and cried her heart out every time he took a nasty fall or bump. There were plenty of both in that match and Mick promised to never invite Geneva to an event if he was going to be seriously injured.

That was also the night Paul Bearer came to his side of the darkness and left Undertaker behind, who had recently become WWF champion just a month prior. Tonight, Mankind was going after the title while Taker would come for revenge for the fireball incident on Raw. He wasn't breaking his promise to his niece either, unless Undertaker decided to jump script, which was a possibility since they mostly did their own things once in the ring. So maybe it wasn't a good idea for Geneva to be here after all, but nothing could change it and Mick refused to send her away.

"Why don't I believe you?" Geneva whispered, standing up and walked over to hug her Uncle tightly around the neck, closing her eyes sending a silent prayer up to watch over him. "What if you end up lacerated again or worse?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Gen." Mick simply said, kissing the top of her corkscrew curls gently. "Everything's going to be fine, now relax and let me finish getting ready. Afterwards, we'll go out for something to eat and catch up."

Geneva liked the sound of that, always super close with her Uncle and reluctantly released him, still worried about tonight's show. She sat back down and watched as he finished lacing his boots up and taped his hand up heavily. His move was called the Mandible Claw, which incapacitated his opponent by squeezing a nerve in their mouth. Where the name originated from was from the 1960's and it was a hold known as the Mandibular Nerve Pinch, but Mick made it his own.

When it was time for Mick to go out for his match, Paul came to retrieve him, his eyes landing on the young woman. "Do you think it's wise to leave her back here alone?" He asked quietly, worried that other people would bother or harass her.

Mick shook his head, grinning. "She'll be fine. Gen, lock the door and don't answer it until I come back, sweetheart." When she nodded, Mick accepted a good luck kiss on the cheek and walked out with Paul, both of them heading to the ring.

Geneva bit her bottom lip and turned the monitor on, waiting on pins and needles for the match to begin, hoping Uncle Mick hadn't lied to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The match had a lot of brutality in it, but nothing Geneva panicked over…until she witnessed Uncle Mick go headfirst into a table. Undertaker had gotten the steel steps that Mick brought in the ring and nailed him, who was on the ring apron, right in the temple, sending him crashing headfirst through it. When Geneva saw that and heard Vince McMahon on the monitor say something about Uncle Mick having a broken neck, that was all Geneva could handle. She ripped open the dressing room door and took off down the hallway, tears filling her blue eyes.

Somehow, she arrived at the place called the gorilla position, where wrestlers headed to and from to do their jobs. She waited with bated breath, watching another nearby monitor with some of the other WWF Superstars and blinked at what she saw next. Undertaker had won the match and currently had Paul Bearer cornered, the man pleading with him to stop. Undertaker proceeded to take a cloth of some sort, along with a lighter, and lit it up as a fireball seared Paul Bearer's face.

"Oh my god…" She whispered in horror, covering her mouth with her hand and felt her stomach twist violently as the chubby man rolled out of the ring in agonizing pain.

The purple lighting took over the ring as the lights dropped while Taker shook his hands, apparently burning himself with the highly flammable cloth. Mick rolled out of the ring to be by his manager's side instantly, keeping Paul's face covered with his suit jacket and both scurried up the ramp through gorilla position. Undertaker stayed behind to salute the fans and drink up his victory, if one could call it that, the burnt flesh around his right eye clear for the world to see. Mick had ripped the bandage almost all the way off during the match, so Undertaker kept checking it to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"Uncle Mick, is he okay?" Geneva demanded as soon as she saw them stumble through the curtain, rushing over to him.

"Gen, what the hell are you doing out here?" Mick demanded, guiding Paul down the hallway with her following, needing to get him to the trainer's with some help from medical attendants on hand. "Never mind that, just go back to my room and I'll be there soon."

"But your head…"

"Geneva, don't argue with me, sweetheart. Now go." Mick never ordered Geneva to do anything, but right now he had to focus on Paul, knowing the man needed medical attention immediately. "Hold on, Paul…"

Paul wheezed, not able to speak, though thankfully the fireball hadn't seared completely through the heavy makeup he wore.

Geneva's medical instincts were kicking into overdrive, though she knew there was nothing she could do to help the poor man. She was more worried about her Uncle Mick because that spill into the table hadn't looked very comfortable. He was walking though, so his neck couldn't have been broken, miraculously enough. Still, Geneva wanted him to get checked out to be on the safe side and started heading down the hallway where her Uncle went, refusing to leave him right now.

Walking through the curtain moments later, Taker kept feeling around his right eye and forehead, knowing he had small pieces of glass embedded in his forehead. Foley had taken a damn glass water pitcher and smashed it over his head during the match, which knocked him loopy for a few seconds. He stumbled, his fingers slightly burnt from the fireball cloth and suddenly pulled his melted leather fingerless gloves off. They hurt since they were melting into his palms, but he had to wait until he was backstage, tossing them in the nearest trashcan.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch, Bill." Larry stated, looking at the man who portrayed the character Paul Bearer and began looking over the burn on his face. "You should've put a thicker layer on."

"Yes, no point in dwelling on it. Just fix me up." Bill requested in a grunt, moving his eyes over to where Mick stood. "He needs to be checked as well."

"Yes he does." Geneva's voice came from the doorway, her arms folded in front of her chest. "Don't make me do it, Uncle Mick."

Mick groaned, not amused that his niece refused to leave him alone. "I'm FINE…" He whined, sighing when she flashed those ocean blues at him and knew her mind would be at ease if he just let Larry look him over. "Let him finish up Paul first."

"Who is that, Foley?" Larry asked, busy applying some cream to Bill's face.

"My brilliant niece." Then Mick got an idea, the light bulb in his fuzzy brain clicking on. "Who just graduated from medical school and is on her way to do an internship at a hospital somewhere in the country."

Larry finished applying the cream and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes scrutinizing her for a minute. "Think you could help me out with this?" He gruffly asked, knowing it would be a little while before he could get to Foley and he had a feeling Undertaker would be paying him a visit as well.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mick crowed, walking over to pull his dumbfounded niece into the room. "And I'll be her first patient!"

"Whatever you wanna do. I just need a little help. Clint had an emergency and had to fly home, I think his mother died or something." Larry said disinterestedly, too busy focusing on all the injured Superstars. "So we're shorthanded here and if you trust her, then I don't have a problem with it."

Geneva didn't know what to think or say, watching as her Uncle Mick instantly hopped on the examining table and bit her bottom lip. "Uncle, I haven't actually…I mean…"

"Are you able to perform or not?" The deep baritone of Undertaker resonated from the doorway, thankful he still had his vision. "Larry does not appreciate his time wasted."

"Taker, calm down, she's just nervous." Mick defended, holding his hand up and looked at his niece with pure confidence. "Come on Gen, you can do this. Just start with the basics and follow your instincts."

Taker was not in the mood to watch this girl be given a medical lesson, especially when he too needed treatment immediately.

"Alright, alright…" Geneva sighed resignedly and took a tray of instruments from the nearby table, pulling out a few to use. She also snapped a pair of medical gloves on. "You crashed through that table pretty hard, so let's check to see if you have a concussion."

Mick grinned, laying back like a good patient and let his niece shine the light in his eyes. "That's my girl." He whispered, reaching over without moving to squeeze her side, letting her know everything was fine.

"Your pupils are dilated, so I'd say you have a minor concussion." Uncle Mick was lucky he didn't have a broken neck, Geneva thought, as she continued the examination, making sure everything was in working order.

Once Mick was finished, after getting a few lacerations on his arms and head closed up, he hopped off the examine table, looking at Paul worriedly. "He gonna be alright, Larry?" He asked, not noticing Taker had walked into the room to take his place.

"Yeah, still gonna be a minute or two though." He dabbed his forehead and turned away from Bill briefly to look at Geneva. "Would you mind taking care of Taker for me? I promise I'll pay you for your services tonight."

Geneva swallowed hard, not expecting that request and slowly turned her gaze down at Undertaker, who merely lay there with his eyes closed. "Umm…sure…" She could use the extra cash and figured, if the WWF's lead physician trusted her, then who was she to question his judgment? "Are you alright with that, Undertaker?"

"Whenever you're ready, darlin'." Taker replied in a low voice, trying to mask his pain and failed miserably.

Mick didn't like this, but kept his mouth shut and watched as Geneva slipped a new pair of medical gloves on, worried more about his niece than his opponent she currently treated. "So where do you want to go for dinner, Gen?" He asked, trying to start up conversation to make her feel more comfortable.

"I don't care, but I sincerely doubt you'll feel up to going out once your adrenaline wears off." She replied, removing the bandage with ease and tossed it in the trash, not bothered by the charred flesh around Undertaker's right eye.

Taker would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy her soft hands against his skin, feeling them run over the injury carefully. Geneva took some of the burn cream that Larry was using on Paul Bearer –Bill- and tried being as careful as she could so she didn't hurt Undertaker further. The man didn't flinch as soon as the cream was applied, though she did notice his hands tighten on the table slightly.

"Sorry." She whispered, thankful Mick had stepped out when Rocky arrived to check on him.

"Don't be." He whispered back, gingerly opening his eyes to look up at her, green once again meeting ocean blue. "Doesn't hurt as much as it did last Monday."

"I bet not." She agreed, placing a fresh bandage over it and then checked the small laceration in his hairline, remembering he'd gotten smashed over the head several times in the match with objects. "You'll need just a stitch or two, alright?"

Taker gritted his teeth and nodded, hoping it was just a small cut, but he also enjoyed Geneva's hands on him longer, especially in his hair. He had several scenarios in mind and all of them involved Geneva naked in his hotel room buried to the hilt inside of her. Of course, Taker couldn't make that blunt of an offer, having a feeling Mick would try to kill him if he did and smirked at the thought.

"By the way, I prefer your Cactus Jack character instead of Mankind." Geneva said randomly, starting the stitching process.

That brought a ghost of a smile to Taker's lips, keeping still. "Who didn't?" He rumbled softly.

"We could see Cactus in the WWF one day." Mick laughed, his eyes lighting up at the thought then glanced at Taker, smiling good naturedly. "Though Mankind should be more than enough for you."

Taker just snorted, letting that comment slide since Foley's niece was present.

Once the stitches were done, Geneva checked over the rest of him like she did her Uncle Mick, satisfied when nothing else seemed to be injured. "You're finished, though you do have a minor concussion." She'd checked to see how dilated his pupils were, not leaving anything to chance. "As long as you stay awake for the next two hours, you'll be just fine."

Larry finished with Mick the same time Geneva did. "I'm going to go grab a quick shower. You wait for me, Gen, I want to buy you dinner." He ordered before walking out of the room, ignoring Larry's orders to avoid getting water on the bandage. Like he didn't already know that?

He knew that, though Taker bit his tongue so he didn't upset the gorgeous woman and simply nodded. Staring at Geneva intently, she had to be related on Colette's side. He had met Colette and she was a very beautiful woman, a model even. Geneva could very well have been a model too if she hadn't gone into nursing, or whatever her medical profession was. He hadn't seen many nurses who actually did more than ask questions and check temperatures.

"Thank you, Geneva." Her named rolled off his tongue in a sultry caress, not able to keep the huskiness out of his tone and briefly cupped her cheek, exiting the room without another word.

Larry stared after him with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. "Okay…that is the TAMEST I've ever seen that man when he's being treated. What the hell?"

Geneva merely smiled and shrugged, taking the examining gloves off, tossing them in the trashcan. "Beats me. Do you need help with anyone else?" She asked, knowing Uncle Mick would be back soon enough.

"No, Bill is nearly done here and I think I only have one more person to treat." He walked away from Bill over to his coat, pulling his wallet out of the pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills, tossing them on the examination table Geneva worked at. "As promised."

Geneva blinked, almost afraid to touch the green bills and swallowed hard, looking at Larry like he was insane. "That's over $500…" She pointed out, feeling horrible for taking his money. "I can't…"

"Chump change honey, take it. You deserve it, especially since you just treated two of the top stars in the company with no problem." Larry stated, winking and went back to check on Bill, starting to bandage his face.

Not knowing what to say or do, Geneva reluctantly took the bills and folded them up, stuffing them in her jean skirt pocket. "Thank you, sir." She murmured quietly, feeling incredibly awkward and managed a small smile.

"Larry." He corrected, turning to face her. "Your Uncle went back to his dressing room I think, do you remember where it is?"

"I'll find it, shouldn't be too hard. Thanks again for the experience. Good night." Geneva walked out of the trainer's room and headed down the hallway, deciding she needed some air.

Finding the exit wasn't hard and, since Geneva had her pass, she wouldn't have a problem getting back into the building. She stood out there and let the cool night air assault her body, closing her eyes as thunder rumbled in the distance. A storm was coming, she could feel it. Geneva loved storms, especially lightning ones because of how deadly yet fascinating they were. When a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, Geneva opened her eyes just in time to see it and felt the electricity in the air, knowing someone was standing behind her.

"You should not be out here alone."

Undertaker…Geneva slowly turned around to face him and locked with those green orbs again, her breath once again stolen. He changed and had on skintight black jeans, a black leather vest and his hair was pulled back in a low tail, a black bandana wrapped around his forehead. The vest was open just enough to show off the slightest bit of chest, which was a blatant tease to Geneva. At least, that's what she thought anyway.

"Why is that?" She asked softly, not moving when he took a deliberate step forward and smiled. "I just needed some air after having that impromptu medical experience."

Taker raised an eyebrow, having overheard Foley brag about his niece's uncanny medical abilities and didn't know if he agreed yet or not. "You act as though that was your first time doing it." He commented, walking over to stand beside her and looked up at the night sky. "Mmm it's going to rain." His favorite weather, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Indeed, I love the rain. Great sleeping weather, though I usually stay up to watch the storm if there is one." Geneva said, also admiring the lightning as it once again streaked across the sky, another louder rumble of thunder vibrating through them as she shivered.

When he opened his eyes, she had wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold and Taker took a step towards her. "Cold?"

Geneva noticed him do that and felt her mouth suddenly go dry. "A little." She admitted softly, feeling his gaze penetrate her to the depths of her soul.

It was chilly outside in New York and the arena wasn't that well heated, which wasn't surprising. Geneva would never admit this openly, but the way Taker currently looked at her heated her blood. Hopefully Uncle Mick had a sweatshirt she could borrow or something, wondering what possessed her to wear a short sleeved top.

"How's your eye?"

"It is fine. Come on."

Without giving her time to say anything, Taker gently took Geneva's hand, automatically entwining their fingers together as if it were the most natural thing in the world and guided her back inside. His own dressing room was right down the hall, much closer than Mick's. He pushed open the door and only let go of her hand when they were inside, pulling a zip up sweatshirt off the back of a metal folding chair and held it open for her.

Geneva thought it was really sweet of him to offer her a sweatshirt, smiling, and slipped her arms into it, staring at the really long sleeves. She had to pull them up several times until her hands poked through because the sweater going down to the middle of her thighs, hanging off of her. This guy was gigantic!

"Thank you, Undertaker." She murmured softly, his scent engulfing her as Geneva pulled the other sleeve up until her other hand popped out, giggling.

"Just Taker." He corrected, smiling a half smile as she finished rolling up the other sleeve, his sweatshirt completely engulfing her. "Keep it, I have others." He said as an afterthought, glancing at his duffel bag and reached inside to pull out a pair of jeans.

Taker would shower at the hotel, where he could be alone without having to deal with 'locker checks' as the crew cleared out the arena. Jeans in hand, he sat down on a chair, aware she was nervously watching him and unlaced his boots. Moments like these made him wish he wasn't quite so tall since it was a long way to bend.

"Are you sure?"

When he nodded, Geneva couldn't help grinning as she zipped it up. She spotted another chair and walked over, sitting down on it, looking around curiously. The darkened locker room had just a dim light in it, though it was enough for her to see him clearly.

"You don't mind if I stay in here until my uncle comes hunting me down, do you Taker?"

"Not at all." His tone reverberated from deep in his chest as Taker glanced over at her, piercing her with his gaze again. "I did not realize Foley had a niece. Is this your first show?" If it was, she definitely had one hell of a first experience in the WWF.

Geneva shook her head, keeping the content smile on her face. "No, I've been to a couple, but I'm usually out there with the rest of the crowd. This time, I chose to stay in the back to watch it, especially after what happened last time I saw him perform." She didn't want to think about that, remembering how terrified she was when Uncle Mick took the spill off the ladder in the Boiler Room.

Taker was a very observant man and noticed the slight tension in her expression, wondering what that entailed. Rubbing his thumb along his eyes, Taker frowned, glancing down to see the ink from the etched teardrop on his cheek fading, sighing. Geneva noticed the sadness flash in his eyes and had a feeling he either didn't enjoy wearing the teardrop or if there was a deeper meaning.

Standing, she walked over to the sink in his dressing room, taking some paper towels and drenched them. Geneva folded them delicately and walked back over, handing it over to him with a small smile and soft kind blue eyes. Their fingers brushed together as he took the paper towel from Geneva, a volt of electricity rushing up her arm at the first touch. Her cheeks flushed slightly as Geneva took a step back and sat down again, trying to slow her suddenly racing heart.

Taker had also felt that volt, but decided against saying anything, keeping the conversation simple. "I do not recall seeing you around, not even backstage and I have been feuding with Foley for a while now." He stated thoughtfully and wondered if Foley had purposefully kept her hidden from everyone until now.

Geneva went to reply and closed her mouth when a knock sounded at Undertaker's dressing room door, following her Uncle Mick's voice. "Hey Taker, is Geneva in there?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Taker bought the urge to bash Foley's head into his door, hating that his time with Geneva had come to an abrupt end. "Come in."

"There you are, Gen. I've been looking all over for you." Mick sighed with relief as soon as he saw his niece, though he didn't like the wrestler she decided to hang with. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Nothing much, I stepped outside for some air and got cold, so Taker brought me back inside to warm up." Geneva said smoothly, noticing how exhausted her Uncle Mick was and frowned, walking over to him. "Let's get you back to the hotel, so you can rest." She smiled at her Uncle, letting him know with her eyes nothing happened with Taker and stood up from the chair. "Thanks again for keeping me company, Taker. You're a sweetheart." Winking, Geneva giggled when she had to roll the sleeves up again, shaking her head.

"I'm fine and wanna take you out…" Mick trailed off, letting out a long yawn and felt his eyes drooping, the adrenaline gone.

Taker snorted, folding his massive tattooed sleeved arms across his chest and simply stared back at her. "Worry about him, darlin'. And you're welcome." He didn't bother hiding the huskiness in his tone and watched as they both walked away toward her car, his head tilting slightly to watch Geneva's backside sway with every step she took.

"You look dead on your feet, Uncle. We can do dinner some other time." Geneva wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. "Now come on, I'll drive, stay with you for the night and then we can get your rental car tomorrow." Her tone left no room for argument, blue eyes moving back to Taker briefly. "Thanks for the company, Undertaker. You should also rest."

Stroking his goatee in thought, Taker contemplated several things and knew Foley would not go for any of them. There had to be a way to get his beautiful niece to come on the road, even for a few weeks, which would give Undertaker plenty of time to get what he wanted. Fresh out of medical school and from what Foley said, Geneva had not decided where she wanted to do her internship at, so she had some time to kill. Smirking, Undertaker slipped into the darkness with thoughts of the chestnut corkscrew curly beauty invading his mind.

Once Geneva arrived at her Uncle's hotel, she guided him inside and was thankful he'd already checked in earlier that day before the show. He didn't put up anymore fight as she gently but firmly pushed him into bed, pulling his shoes off and covered him up with the comforter. Why did Uncle Mick put himself through this all the time? Geneva hated seeing him in any kind of pain because he was the sweetest man she'd ever met, who practically raised her since her father wasn't around that much. Mick and her Aunt Collette were more like parents to her than anything.

"There, all snug like a bug in a rug." Geneva murmured, giggling softly and kissed Uncle Mick's forehead. "You still have a half an hour before you can go to sleep, do you want me to order you anything?"

Mick thought it over for exactly three seconds and nodded, taking Geneva's hand squeezing it gently. "Just a cheeseburger and some fries sound good. But if they don't have that here, just get me whatever." He smiled, glad his niece had decided to come to the show because he missed her.

"You got it, just stay put and do NOT fall asleep or I'll be forced to wake you up again." Picking the phone up on the nightstand, Geneva press the button that linked directly to the cafeteria and sighed when they informed her they were closed for the evening. "Okay thanks." She hung up, looking at her Uncle and knew she would have to go out to get him something to eat.

"Gen, don't worry about it…"

"No, Uncle Mick you need to eat something. I won't be long. I'll run to the McDonald's down the street and get you what you want." She already had keys and purse in hand, having left it in her vehicle so she didn't have to worry about it while at the show.

Mick felt bad, not wanting his niece to go to all this trouble for him. "Geneva…"

"I'll be back, just relax and try to stay awake." Since it was less than a half an hour, if he fell asleep it wouldn't be dangerous to his concussion.

Geneva headed out of the hotel, taking the back stairs that lead to the underground parking garage. It was late, Geneva realized, but she had to get her Uncle Mick something to eat so he didn't go to bed starving. That match had taken a lot out of him, so he had to be hungry, pain or not. Before Geneva could get to her car, however, a motorcycle suddenly flew into the parking garage, making her freeze in her tracks.

What the hell was this foolish woman doing out here alone? Taker slowed down until he stopped his bike in front of her, slightly damp since it started sprinkling on the ride from the arena. Turning his bike off, Taker dismounted slowly and flipped his wet dark auburn hair from his eyes, giving her a once over to make sure she was alright.

"What are you doing out here, Geneva?" He demanded, his voice rough from both out of exhaustion and barely contained desire.

Geneva could only stare back at him with wide ocean blues, feeling her stomach clenching pugnaciously at the look in those green eyes that had turned slightly dark. "Room service is closed, so I was going out to get my Uncle something to eat." She quietly said, not backing away when Undertaker closed the space between us. "Didn't want him going to bed hungry."

"This is not a safe town for you to be venturing in alone." He stated, feeling a possessiveness overtaking him and reached a black fingerless gloved hand up to run his finger down her cheek. "I am sure Foley would agree with me."

His voice could melt the coldest regions of the world, Geneva was sure of it, and couldn't believe how hot her cheek became by his simple touch. "He tried convincing me to stay put, but he needs to eat…" Her eyes drifted shut when his finger moved from her cheek over her bottom lip, finally hooking it under her chin.

"Your safety is more important." Taker did not back down like Foley apparently did and watched as her beautiful eyes opened to stare into his. "Where did you plan on going?"

"Just McDonald's down the street." She murmured, wondering why he cared and watched as his head slowly lowered to where their noses practically touched.

The woman would not change her mind, even with his intimidation factor, so Taker knew what he had to do. "Get on." He ordered gravely, gesturing to his motorcycle, not giving her a choice. "I am taking you or you are not going. Your choice."

Normally, Geneva would've ripped him a new asshole if he was any other man, but Undertaker was one of a kind and it touched her how concerned he was, or seemed to be. "It's raining and, even though I do love storms, I don't think it's safe and smart to ride on a motorcycle. So you can come with me, but we need to take my car."

"Woman…"

Taker pinched the bridge of his nose, squared his shoulders and suddenly planted his hands on her hips, lifting and planting her on the back of his motorcycle. A second later, he mounted in front of her and took her arms, wrapping them around his waist since he assumed she didn't ride often, or ever. Geneva blinked as they took off out of the parking garage into the stormy night and pressed her cheek against Undertaker's back, not believing this was happening.

His huge body blocked her from the rain stinging her face, though that didn't stop the rest of her body from being drenched as it began down pouring. Taker didn't mind the rain spitting in his face, welcoming it actually as lightning streaked across the sky, the thunder coinciding with the rumble from his motorcycle. The feeling of Geneva pressed against him lit his blood on fire, so the weather didn't chill him like it probably did her. She's the one who wanted to be a foolish woman and go out late at night, so the least Taker could do was make sure she didn't wind up dead somewhere.

When they arrived at McDonald's, Geneva quickly ordered what her Uncle Mick wanted, along with something for herself and offered to buy for Undertaker. He declined, having eaten the food from the cafeteria at the arena and took the food, placing it in one of the saddlebags so it didn't get drenched on the ride back to the hotel. All she could do was hold on tight and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling pressed against Undertaker and didn't realize her skirt had hiked up a few inches, nearly flashing her panty clad backside to other drivers.

Once they arrived back in the parking garage, Geneva reluctantly let him go as Undertaker dismounted the motorcycle, turning to face her. She was soaked from head to toe, the corkscrew curls in her hair blending together looking like small waves. Rivulets of rain water slid down the small gander of Undertaker's chest and Geneva's eyes followed it, finally looking up into those emeralds. Taker had done the same thing Geneva did, watching as little trickles of water slid down her beautiful legs, the top clinging to her chest like a second skin.

He wanted her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You should get inside and warm up." His voice had dropped several octaves, sounding raspy and stepped up to her on his motorcycle. What a delicious sight.

Geneva nodded, watching as he reached into his saddlebag to pull out the McDonald's bag full of food both her and Uncle Mick, trying to snap out of the passion haze that clouded her brain. It didn't vanish, only increased when Undertaker's hands planted on her hips and lifted her off his bike, setting her on her feet in front of him. Her hips felt as if they'd just been engulfed in flames, the thin material of her top doing nothing to block his heated touch. She should've been screaming at him for practically kidnapping her, but all Geneva wanted to do was feel his body against hers again, feeling an unexplainable draw to him.

"Thanks…" She reached up, gently caressing the side of his face and smiled warmly. "You should get some rest. You still have a concussion, don't forget."

Taker bit back a snort, knowing she was concerned about him, for reasons he couldn't explain. Hell, he didn't know why he cared about her wellbeing either and chalked it up to her being Foley's niece. Contrary to popular belief, Taker and Foley were colleagues in the back and respected each other enough not to let their feud in the ring affect their personal lives.

"I will." All he wanted to do was cart her up to his room and do nothing but rest, to make her his completely, but now wasn't the time or place. "Geneva…"

Loving the sound of her name coming from his sensual mouth, Geneva reached up and brushed her lips against his left cheek, making sure to touch the bare spot on his chest. "Sweet dreams, Undertaker." She then walked away, running her fingers through the wet curls and headed upstairs to check on her Uncle Mick.

Undertaker watched her go once again, that jean skirt showing just how perfect and round her backside was, gently touch his cheek. Her lips were soft and warm, Undertaker wanted to feel them on other parts of his body, preferably his mouth. Fighting back the urge to chase after her, Undertaker stood out there for a few more minutes before reluctantly trekking inside, heading up to his own room. His new goal was to make sure that Geneva somehow wound up on the road with the WWF, his mind already twirling with several possibilities.

Arriving back to her Uncle Mick's hotel room, Geneva was not surprised to find him passed out on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She checked on him to be on the safe side and kissed his forehead feather lightly before heading into the bathroom. Her clothes were soaked and she had no other clothes with her, so Geneva walked back out to grab a t-shirt from her Uncle's bag, knowing he wouldn't mind. It would also cover all of her important parts since she only stood at 5'6.

Peeling out of her skirt and top, Geneva rung the water out of her hair as much as she could, draping her panties over the heater vent. It would take a while for them to dry, but there was no way she could sleep with drenched panties. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and finished up by draping her clothes over the shower rack before walking out. There was another bed in the room, thankfully, because the only thing Geneva had on was the t-shirt, everything else sopped from the rain.

Slipping under the thick comforter, Geneva turned and stared out the window, the sound of rain tapping against it very soothing. Her mind turned to Undertaker, wondering what he wanted with her and why he'd been concerned for her safety. It didn't make sense considering they'd only met a few hours ago and even then their times together were brief. So why did she feel the urge to want to leave her Uncle's hotel room and find his?

She could still feel the heat radiating through his leather vest as it soaked into her body, which is why she hadn't gotten chilled from the storm. His body heat alone was enough to keep her warm, enjoying every second of that motorcycle ride. Every time she closed her eyes, Geneva saw those hypnotic emerald orbs and heard his rugged husky voice in her mind. It'd been a while since Geneva felt this strong of an attraction to a man, since medical schooling didn't really give her a lot of time to date.

Geneva had two more weeks to decide where she wanted to start her internship and wondered what she would do. Undertaker would be gone tomorrow because the WWF was moving onto the next city and she had a long drive back home. It saddened her that she didn't have enough time to spend with her Uncle Mick, missing him since she had no friends to confide in. Being the niece of a famous person, that was one of the downfalls because Geneva didn't know who she could trust.

'Damn it, why the hell didn't I do something?' She thought, curling up and wrapped the comforter around her tighter, berating herself mentally.

Eventually, Geneva fell into a deep sleep and didn't hear Mick get up to use the bathroom, his blurred vision clearing after relieving himself. "What the hell?"

He noticed the pair of women panties on the heat vent along with the rest of his niece's clothes hanging over the rack, wondering what he missed. Mick stepped out of the bathroom, shutting the light off and stopped at the sight of his niece sleeping peacefully in the other bed, smiling softly. She must've gotten caught in the storm, which still raged outside. Shaking his head, Mick grabbed the McDonald's bag he spotted and quietly ate his food, turning the television on low so he didn't disturb Geneva.

If he only knew what really happened, Mick would've more than likely dropped dead of a heart attack.

**~!~**

"So, what happened to your clothes last night?"

Geneva almost choked on her eggs when her Uncle Mick asked that, pounding her chest a few times. "What?" She grunted, taking a long drink of her orange juice. "What do you mean?"

"I saw your clothes, Gen. I got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night." Mick said, taking a bite of pancakes as they sat in the restaurant down the street from his hotel. "So?"

Did she tell the truth about what happened or lie? "I forgot I parked in the underground lot and went outside in the pouring rain. When I realized my mistake, I was drenched." That was believable enough, Geneva hoped, as she ate some toast. "I also noticed you ate the food I brought you, so it was worth the trip."

Of course Mick believed her, Undertaker never crossing his mind and reached over to grab his niece's hand, squeezing gently. "Thanks for that, you didn't have to go out. I fell asleep right after you left." He sighed, touching his forehead and smiled since he survived another battle with Undertaker.

"No problem, now eat your breakfast." She ordered with a wink and took a sip of coffee, needing the caffeine since she didn't get much sleep.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, releasing her hand and went to back to eating, a comfortable silence developing between them since the food was delicious.

"How's your head?" Geneva asked while they waited in line to pay for breakfast, already having her money in hand.

"It's fine and put that money away." Mick ordered, shaking his head. "I got it, sweetheart."

"But…"

"Geneva, put that money away or else." Mick injected sternness to his tone, blue eyes narrowing and watched as she reluctantly slid the money back in her pocket. "Good girl. You need it far more than I do and, besides, I owe you for last night."

Geneva didn't agree and scowled playfully at her Uncle, hating when he spent money on her. She didn't love him for his fame and fortune, he was her blood, plain and simple. Though when Uncle Mick became stern with her, Geneva knew better than to argue with him and let him pay for the whole meal. They walked out of the diner into the sunlight, Mick instantly pulling his sunglasses out to slip them over his eyes.

"So listen Gen, I had an idea and wanted to run it by you." Mick said while they strolled to her car, still needing to go to the arena to grab his rental before grabbing a flight to the next area.

"Okay, what is it?" Geneva asked, wondering what was on her Uncle's mind and pulled her keys out to unlock the doors of her Camaro.

Mick stopped her from getting into her vehicle and turned her to face him, sliding his sunglasses on top of his head so they had eye contact. "Well first of all, how much time do you have off before your internship starts?" He asked, not wanting to say his idea until he had that answer.

"Two weeks, I didn't tell you?" Geneva frowned thoughtfully, feeling her stomach tighten and tilted her head slightly at him. "So what's your idea?"

"Well, I know we haven't seen each other in a while and one night isn't enough. So since you have some time free, I wanted to bring you on the road with me." Mick offered with a big smile, taking both of her hands in his. "I know you don't like seeing me get hurt, but maybe if you're on the road with me for a few weeks, you'll understand why I do this for a living."

Blinking, Geneva couldn't believe what her Uncle just offered her and tried wrapping her mind around it. Hadn't she had this same idea the previous night? Only she didn't think Uncle Mick would approve of it, so that's why Geneva hadn't asked him. Then again, maybe he'd hit his head too hard on that table in his match last night and wasn't thinking clearly.

"A-Are you sure about this?" She stammered, clearing her throat and beamed at his nod.

"Of course I am! I want you to come on the road for the next two weeks, Gen. I'll talk to Larry and see if he can give you some more training and experience too, if you want. Maybe Vince can even draw up some kind of agreement for it." Mick wouldn't mind his niece working for the WWF permanently, but one idea at a time. He didn't want to overwhelm her. "So, what do you think?"

'Undertaker.' That was Geneva's first thought, fighting back the heat that threatened to flood her body and already knew this was her chance. "When do we leave?" She laughed as Uncle Mick lifted her up and hugged her, spinning her around in a circle.

"Tonight, I'll call and get two later flights for us. That'll give you time to go home and get packed up. I'll go to Staten Island with you and help." Mick was giddy, glad his niece hadn't put up much of a fight, though he didn't know the real reasoning beyond her easy sanction.

"No, it's a 6 and a half hour drive from here, Uncle Mick. Plus a boat ride on top of it. So let me get on the road, go home and pack up while you take the flight. I'll take a flight tomorrow and meet you wherever the WWF is going next." There was no reason for Uncle Mick to come with her when he had obligations to the WWF and it would take her a while to pack up for two weeks on the road with him. "Now let's go get your rental."

Mick couldn't argue with that, as much as he wanted to, and sighed gently. "Okay Gen, whatever you want to do." He hugged her briefly, kissed the top of her curly head and slipped inside her Camaro.

20 minutes later, Geneva pulled up to the arena and parked next to his rental, hating whenever she parted from Uncle Mick. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mick nodded, both of them stepping out of the Camaro and he immediately pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. "I'll have everything set up for you at the airport. Just call me before you get on the flight, okay?"

Geneva nodded, closing her eyes and gave Uncle Mick one more squeeze before letting go, watery blues meeting. "Make sure you add a backstage pass so I don't have a hard time getting in the arena."

"No need, I'll pick you up at the airport when you land and then we can go together." Mick didn't need her worrying about more than what was already on her plate, reluctantly breaking his hold on her. "Drive safe and call me when you get home so I'm not worrying about you."

Geneva nodded, a single tear sliding down her cheek as Uncle Mick cupped her face, kissing her forehead. "I will, now get moving. You have a flight to catch and I have a long drive along with packing to do."

Mick nodded, winking and walked away from his niece to unlock his rental, driving away moments later. Geneva watched him go and finally let the rest of her tears fall, hating how emotional she was every time she said goodbye to her Uncle. It wouldn't be for long this time though, she would see him the next day, if she could make it home in time. Not wasting another second, Geneva wiped her tears away and slid into the Camaro, taking off heading for the highway.

Somehow, someway, on 4 hours of sleep, Geneva made it to the airport and slept through the entire flight. She arrived home around 7 PM and took two hours to pack three bags, hoping that would be enough for the road. Uncle Mick sent her the list of places they were going for the next two weeks, so she could pack the right type of clothes. The plane landed in Binghamton, New York –it was roughly 15 hours away from Staten Island, hence the plane ride- less than an hour later and Geneva had to be woken up in order to put her seatbelt on before landing.

Mick frowned as soon as he spotted his niece walking through the terminal and she looked ready to fall over. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. "Hey Gen." He greeted gently, embracing her and felt her lean against him, hearing the loud yawn from her lips. "You didn't sleep well?"

"No, I had to get everything done. I only got 4 hours of sleep." Geneva smiled up at him, her eyes looking droopy and let her Uncle guide her out of the airport, stopping briefly to grab her luggage.

"Well we have to go straight to the arena because I have a creative meeting." Mick felt bad, hating to see his niece so exhausted all because he wanted her on the road with him. "It shouldn't take too long and then maybe I can take you back to the hotel so you can rest."

"No, I'm fine, Uncle Mick." Geneva refused to let him put his plans on hold because of her, shaking her head. "I've got to learn what sleep deprivation is if I plan on going into the surgical field. I'll be fine, I just need some caffeine and a few minutes to fully wake up."

"Alright, come on then." Mick guided Geneva out to his rental car and tossed her bags in the trunk, taking off from the airport heading for the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Uncle Mick stopped at a Starbucks on the way to the arena, Geneva gave him a fat kiss right on the cheek, grinning from ear to ear. She sucked half of her hazelnut vanilla frappe down before they arrived and felt a little more alive. She chose simple black shorts and a light blue baby doll top with a white camisole beneath. It had black roses embroidered all over, her corkscrew curly chestnut hair left down with a black headband, black flats on her feet.

"You're my hero." She swooned, laughing when Uncle Mick rolled his eyes and looked up when they arrived at the Broome County Arena.

Mick parked the car in the designated area for the WWF Superstars and grabbed his gear from the backseat, wrapping a protective arm around Geneva's shoulders. "Here, just in case." He placed a fresh backstage pass around her neck, winking and headed inside.

On the way, they ran into another one of Mick's friends, Paul Levesque, but everyone in the back called him Hunter, also known to WWF fans as Hunter Hearst Helmsley. "Hey Cactus, you ready for the meeting?" He asked, shaking hands with Mick and calling him by one of the two personas her Uncle portrayed in the ring. His original character was Cactus Jack, but once Mick came to the WWF, they wanted a new gimmick for him and came up with Mankind.

"Yeah, right after I drop my niece off in my dressing room." Mick replied, giving Geneva a gentle squeeze and then slapped his forehead with his free hand. "Where are my manners? Sorry Hunter, this is my niece Geneva. Gen, this is Hunter."

Hunter flashed a friendly enough smile and extended his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Geneva. So you're related to Cactus huh?" Hunter had only known Mick for about a year and had only met his wife Colette and their two kids, Dewey and Noelle.

"Yeah, he's quite a character. Very fun around the holidays." Geneva chuckled, shaking Hunter's hand.

"I can only imagine. Welcome to the WWF family. Hope things aren't too crazy around here for you." Hunter said politely, having a feeling Mick filled her in on what went on backstage at the events. "Well listen, I gotta run and get to the meeting. Drop her off and get moving, Cactus."

"Will do." Mick saluted, laughing and walked further down the hallway, making a right.

"How do you know where your dressing room is?" Geneva had to ask, looking around as they passed multiple doors, sidestepping whenever her Uncle did.

"You basically choose what dressing room you want and then a technician comes around stamping your name on it." He shrugged, knowing that was the best way to answer her question and continued on.

"Oh I see."

Neither realized they'd passed a dressing room with an open door, Geneva's laughter flooding through it. That sound instantly caught the attention of the occupant as he stood up from the steel chair he'd occupied, bare from the waist up and stepped out to look down the hallway. There she was with the corkscrew chestnut curls, intoxicating laugh and incredible backside staring back at him. Whatever the reason, his green eyes darkened instantly and sent a silent thank you to Foley, knowing he was the reason Geneva had come on the road, slipping back into his dressing room.

"This one looks vacant, but you have to knock first to make sure." He tapped his knuckles against the door, waiting three seconds and then entered, nodding. "Good, nobody's here. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back soon, Gen."

"No problem, take your time." Geneva smiled, pulling away from her Uncle and walked over to sit on the bench with a monitor.

Mick hated leaving his niece there all alone, but couldn't just abandon his job either, a smirk curving his lips. Geneva was in for quite the surprise and first headed to the exit. Standing before him was his beautiful wife Colette and his beautiful children. They had come to the show and Mick had a promo scheduled to do with Noelle, knowing she'd get a kick out of it. So Geneva wouldn't be completely alone tonight as Mick pulled Colette into his arms, kissing her softly and then gave his kids love.

"I missed you too." Colette chuckled softly, rubbing her nose gently against his. "Is she here?"

Mick nodded, having called Colette to tell her about their niece coming on the road and pressed a kiss to Noelle's forehead. "Yeah, she's in my dressing room. Why don't you go say hi while I go to this meeting and then we can get a bite to eat in the cafeteria?" Colette was well-known and didn't need a backstage pass like some of the other wives, fully supportive of Mick's career decision.

"Sounds good, take your time." Colette said, taking Noelle from him and guided her children down the hallway toward Mick's dressing room while he went to take care of business.

When Geneva heard the door open, her head snapped up and felt her eyes nearly fall out of their sockets at the sight of her Aunt Colette and cousins standing there.

"Hey Gen." Colette laughed when she was clobbered with a hug, followed by the kids being smothered with kisses and felt her heart fill with joy. "It's been a while."

"I know." Geneva agreed, tapping Noelle's nose gently with her fingertip and smiled when the little girl just hugged her. "They've gotten so big!"

"Tell me about it." Colette muttered good-naturedly, both laughing when Noelle and Dewey stuck their tongues out simultaneously. "They definitely take after their Daddy."

Geneva was going to kill Uncle Mick for not telling her about their visit, keeping the smile on her face. "Indeed they do. How've you been? They're not running you too ragged, are they?"

"Not really, some days are better than others, especially with Mick on the road constantly." Colette didn't sound sad because she was used to the lifestyle and loved her husband unconditionally. "How about you? I'm sorry we missed your graduation, sweetie."

"No problem, I understand, Auntie." Geneva assured her, settling down on the bench with Noelle while Dewey remained by Colette's side. "Hey Dew, you wanna come see me?" She held her hands out, smiling when the little boy walked into her arms and Geneva lifted him up to sit on the bench with Noelle. "And I've been good, still shocked that Uncle Mick invited me on the road with him though."

Colette chuckled, nodding. "You shouldn't be. Mick has wanted you to come on the road for a while because he knows how worried you get about him. He knew you were busy though with school and I told him not to bother you until you graduated, at least." She admitted, knowing Geneva wouldn't be angry with her.

"Really?" Geneva didn't know that and looked down at the kids, chewing her bottom lip. "I know I sort of put you guys on the backburner and for that I'm sorry. I just wanted to get my schooling out of the way, but that's no excuse."

"Geneva, look at me." Colette smiled reassuringly when her niece obeyed, reaching over to take her hand. "You have no idea how proud we are of you. You're making something of yourself in this world and that's all that matters. As long as you're happy, whatever decisions you make, we'll stand beside you."

"Thanks Auntie…" Geneva whispered, blinking tears away and stroked Noelle's hair, having missed her cousins a lot, clearing her throat. "I wish there was something to drink in here. Are you guys thirsty?"

The kids nodded, Dewey more enthusiastic than Noelle. "What's the matter sweetie? Are you okay?"

Noelle had a nervous look on her face, chewing her bottom lip and nodded.

"What's wrong with her, Auntie?"

"She's just nervous because she's doing a segment with Daddy tonight out in the ring. Well, scratch that – Mick is going to come to her in the crowd, since we'll be sitting ringside, and talk to her for a few minutes in his character." Colette was against the idea at first, but that was before Mick promised nobody would point out she was his daughter. "Still not crazy about the idea, but it's hard saying no to your Uncle."

Setting Noelle down to walk over to her mother, Geneva rose from the bench and cracked her neck. "I'm gonna go hunt some refreshments down since we don't know when Uncle Mick will be back. You stay here with the kids."

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Colette asked, not overprotective of her niece the way Mick was and flashed another warm smile as Geneva shook her head.

"No, but I'll find it. You just relax here with the kids. I'll ask someone." Walking out before Aunt Colette could stop her, Geneva headed down the hallway, looking around to make sure she remembered where the dressing room was.

As soon as Geneva backtracked and walked past the dark open dressing room again, the person inside couldn't fight back temptation. A hand stretched out from the door and snatched Geneva inside with ease, pushing her against the door effectively closing it. Geneva's scream was caught in her throat as her heart pounded fiercely from being scared out of her mind, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark room.

"Please…"

"Why did you not tell me you were joining Foley on the road?"

Geneva's entire body instantly relaxed as soon as she heard the unmistakable baritone that only belonged to one man…the man she wanted to see. "Undertaker." She murmured, somehow knowing he was nodding even though she couldn't see anything. "It happened sort of fast, after we parted ways…"

"Is that right?" His tone remained even, closing the distance between them as he placed a forearm on each side of her head, staring down at her broodingly. "Tell me how it happened, Geneva."

Even when he ordered her to do something, Geneva found him incredibly sexy and was convinced she'd lost her mind. "Uncle Mick asked me to come on the road with him for my two weeks off." She said in a soft voice, feeling his hot breath against her face and a shiver shot down her spine.

"Hmm I see…" Foley hadn't mentioned that in the meeting, though he supposed there really was no reason for it. "So, you are not here for a job then?"

Geneva smiled in spite of everything going on and shook her head. "No, just visiting and spending time with my family. Uncle Mick wants me to see how things work around here so I'll stop worrying about him being a wrestler. Can't help it though, comes with the territory of going into the medical field." Why did he care why she was here? Did he want her as badly as she wanted him?

Taker considered that, stroking his goatee thoughtfully and considered her answer. "Is that the only reason you agreed?" He was pressing for more information, seeing her clearly through the darkness since he was shrouded in it constantly.

"What other reason would there be?" She retorted, folding her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her blue eyes slightly. "And why did you pull me in here?"

Deciding to let his actions speak louder than words for a moment, Taker's hands slid down the door until they gripped her hips, suddenly yanking her flush against his muscular frame. "Why don't you tell me?" He practically growled, his lips mere inches from hers, but Taker would not kiss her until he knew for a fact she wanted him.

She was breathless, her entire body lighting on fire as soon as he touched her and Geneva wasn't sure if telling him the truth would be wise. "Undertaker…" She felt his finger once again stroke her cheek and moved down to her bottom lip, wishing she could see him. "I-I'm not sure…"

"Oh but I think you are, Neva." He thought about her name and decided that would be his personal abbreviation, not hearing anyone use it. "And I will not give you what we both know you crave until you answer me truthfully. Because you know as well as I do that you felt a connection between us that night. You cannot deny it, I can see it in your eyes."

Nobody called her Neva before and it sent more shivers coursing through her small body, her hands gently pressed against his bare chest. "I never said I would." There was no way she could deny the amount of want and desire this man flooded her with, no matter how hard she tried ignoring it. "Fine, I was hoping to see you again too."

"Why?" Taker questioned, his finger moving from her chin down the side of her neck, feeling the goose bumps break out on her skin. "Do you not fear me like the others?" He could break her in half with one hand if he wanted to, the woman was either daft, blind or insane.

Now Geneva looked confused, stroking his chest absentmindedly. "Why would I fear you? You haven't given me any warning signs or indication you would hurt me. And until you do, there's no reason for me to be scared of you." Being this close to him felt right and amazing, Geneva suddenly forgot the reason why she left Uncle Mick's dressing room.

"I'm a dangerous man, Neva." He had to be upfront with her, refusing to let her dive into something with him until all the cards were on the table. "I am also possessive of what is mine."

She had no problem being his possession, snaking her pink tongue out to wet her suddenly dry lips. "It doesn't matter…"

Taker pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "But it does, Neva. Because once I make something or someone mine, I have a very hard time releasing it or them. I walk on the dark side, darlin', far darker than what my wrestling persona betrays." The Undertaker was part of who he really was outside of the ring, only the volume was turned up whenever he stepped through the gorilla position curtain to do battle with his peers.

Shaking her head, Geneva slid her hands up to his shoulders until she managed to find his face, somehow locking eyes with him through the darkness. "You can tell me every rotten thing you've ever done in your lifetime and it won't change anything. It won't change how I feel about you. You want to make me your possession or whatever, so do it. But fair warning, when my two weeks are up, I'm leaving to do my internship. So if we're doing this, then it's just sex with no strings attached." She couldn't believe she was throwing a gauntlet out to him, wondering where her sudden courage stemmed from. "I don't care about your fame and fortune. I don't care about who you are in the ring either. I could care less about the WWF. But I DO care about the man outside of this business, who showed me kindness and cared about my safety. So stop trying to convince me to stay away from you, unless you really want me to. Because until you tell me to take a hike, I'm not going anywhere until my two weeks are up."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

So she did care about him and wanted what he did, how very enticing. "No strings attached…" He echoed thoughtfully, massaging her sides with his nimble fingers and let her hold his face in her soft hands, enjoying the feeling. "Will you be able to handle that stipulation?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have offered it." She remarked, sliding her hands from his face down his shoulders and arms, resting them on his forearms. "Do you want some time to think about this, mull it over? I won't be mad if you do." Becoming his possession was a delicious thought and Geneva suddenly wanted him to take her in every single way possible.

"And what of Foley? We are still feuding and I am not sure how much longer it will go on." He had to make sure all the bases were covered, wondering if this precious morsel would keep their relations secret from his colleague. "I also do not want problems between Foley and I if we decide to do this."

Geneva hadn't considered that, not sure how Uncle Mick would react if he knew what she was planning on doing with Undertaker. "I'm 28 years old, fresh out of medical school and have lived my own life since I was 17." That's the age she graduated high school and took two years off before entering medical school. "I honestly don't know what he'd think of us…"

"Would you rather we keep this secret then?" Taker demanded, his green eyes practically glowing in the darkness of the room. "I would not have a problem with that."

"You wouldn't?" Geneva blinked, not expecting to hear that and felt him squeeze her side gently.

"No, but I will do whatever you wish. We can tell him if you want or we can keep it secret." His nose ran across hers to her lips and cheek, sensual mouth arriving at her ear. "What do you want, Neva?"

"You." She breathed out instantly with no hesitation and closed her eyes as he began kissing the spot just below her ear, sending volts of electricity throughout her body. "Secret or not, I want you."

Grunting his approval, hearing what he wanted to finally, Taker pulled back and released her abruptly, grabbing something from the nearby table. "Turn over your hand." He commanded, watching as she did and jotted down his room number, knowing Foley would be staying in the same place as him. "If you truly mean everything we have discussed, show up tonight and I will possess you in every way I can think of, Neva."

Her cloudy mind managed to understand that as Geneva nodded, knowing what Undertaker wrote on her hand and felt him take her upper arm, tossing the door open. "I'll be there." She promised, looking back at him now that some light flooded the room, his dark auburn hair hiding most of his face. "What time?"

"Foley is going to suggest you share a room with him and the family, so whenever he falls into a slumber. I will be up." He assured her, running a single finger down her cheek and hoped they could keep this bottled up from everyone. "Now go. He will be wondering where you are. If you wish to tell him, we can discuss it after tonight." All he wanted to do was spend the night claiming her mind, body, heart and soul in all the ways he knew how.

"See you then." She whispered, reluctantly pulling away and felt the door close behind her, heading back to her Uncle's dressing room.

Geneva looked down at her right hand and saw the number 2823 scrawled on it, searing that in her memory. It was truly the sweetest number because it linked to the man she wanted to spend the next two weeks with. Uncle Mick was fine and all, Geneva loved him deeply, but she was a woman with sexual needs that only Undertaker could fulfill.

Then a thought crossed her mind, one that actually made Geneva frown as worry filled her body. What if he thought she was a slut? She was the one who suggested the no strings attached stipulation and he merely agreed with it. What if that's not what he wanted? There were so many what if's rolling around her mind that Geneva silence them all by pushing them in the far recesses into a locked box. She wanted Undertaker and he wanted her, that's all Geneva had to focus on at the moment.

Yawning, Geneva stepped inside her Uncle's dressing room and saw Colette and the kids were gone, her Uncle nowhere to be found. Something told her he had taken them to ringside for the segment with Noelle, which Geneva was grateful for. She needed some time alone to mull over her conversation with Undertaker and could feel the burning sensation on her neck where he'd kissed her, touching the spot. Come hell or high water, Geneva wouldn't disappoint Undertaker and wished the show was over with already, wanting to be with him.

An hour later, Geneva stirred when she heard tapping at Uncle Mick's dressing room door, wondering who it was. She remembered the warning from her Uncle, but didn't want to ignore the visitor in case it was important. Somehow, Geneva wasn't surprised to find Larry staring back at her, looking a little worried.

"So the rumors were true." Larry commented, standing there with folded arms over his chest. "You're on the road with Mick for two weeks."

Geneva smiled, nodding. "He begged me and I have time off, so I figured it couldn't hurt to spend more time with him." That was partially the truth, though Larry didn't need to know all the details. "Why what's up?"

Larry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I overheard Mick talking about you being on the road and the other physician, Wayne, had to rush home for a family emergency. Think you could give me a hand again like you did last night?" He was very impressed with how she handled the Undertaker and knew anyone could be putty in her hands. Not to mention he was in a tight spot with Wayne gone.

Blinking, Geneva didn't expect this offer and could tell Larry was distressed. "I'll help you on one condition." She finally said, leaning in the doorway.

"Name it and you got it."

"I don't want you tossing me money out of your own pocket because I'm not working for you. I want the company to pay me for my time." She still felt horrible for taking the money from Larry, contemplating giving it back to him. "And I don't want special treatment just because I'm Mick Foley's niece."

Larry admired this young woman for speaking her mind and saying exactly what she wanted. Most women would use their family's fame and fortune at their disposal, but Geneva didn't. She wanted to do things for herself, that much was obvious and, as luck would have it, Larry had a quick discussion with Vince prior to paying her a visit. Larry already knew what she'd say because of how hesitant she was when he paid her for helping him.

"Funny you should say that because it just so happens…" He trailed off with a smirk, pulling a folded piece of paper out and handed it to her. "Read and sign, you'll start tonight. It's a temporary two week contract, since that's how long Mick told me you'd be on the road with him. You'll be paid a little less than Wayne because he's certified and you're not, so I hope that's okay."

Geneva understood, grinning from ear to ear with sparkling blue eyes and took the paper, unfolding it to read the fine print. "No problem, give me a few to read and then I'll sign."

She couldn't stop giggling at the sheer relief crossing Larry's face and proceeded to read over the contract, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Truth be told, the amount physicians were paid in the WWF was far more than what most hospitals would fork over, so there wasn't a reason for Geneva to 'think' about it. She took the pen from Larry five minutes later and scrawled her name on the line, handing both back to him.

"You're an angel, now follow me. Mick said he'd find you later on when he's ready to leave." That was if Mick didn't do something crazy in the ring, though his children were in the crowd, so hopefully that would stem his madness a little.

Stepping into the trainer's room, Geneva snapped on a pair of gloves and began looking over Steve Corino, who was whipped with a belt by Farooq –his real name was Ron Simmons. Several WWF wrestlers stood outside waiting to be looked at, so both Larry and Geneva worked as quickly as they could. She still couldn't believe Larry trusted her enough to help him and took it as a compliment considering he'd been in this business a while.

As the night progressed, Geneva had to look over wrestlers with nagging injuries and used a lot of tape. There was a small monitor on in Larry's office and Geneva glanced at it every couple minutes to see what was going on while working. The final match of the night consisted of Undertaker facing off with Hunter Hearst Helmsley with his valet Chyna. Mankind got involved and tried setting Undertaker on fire with a blowtorch, which made them start brawling and it spilled into the crowd. Goldust with his valet Marlena –they were on early in the night- attacked Hunter and Chyna, continuing their feud.

So when Uncle Mick stumbled into the trainer's room with blood pouring from his forehead, courtesy of a chair shot to the skull by Undertaker. Geneva understood Undertaker did what he had to do to survive, but that didn't stop the sick feeling bubbling in her stomach. No matter how many times she saw her Uncle bleed, it didn't get easier and that's the main reason Geneva would never work for the WWF fulltime.

"I got him, Geneva! I got him!" Mick was dazed from the chair shot, once again busted open, which was nothing new these days.

"Yeah, yeah you got him Uncle Mick. Now let Larry examine you. Family can't treat family." That was one of the stipulations in her temporary contract.

She nodded when Larry smiled, kissing Mick's forehead and looked up when Taker walked in, seeing him holding his injured wrist. He also had a laceration on his forehead that needed a few stitches. Larry ordered Taker to let her look him over and Geneva merely smiled as he sat on the other examination table, their eyes locking briefly. Geneva hoped he still felt up to spending the night with her later on, looking forward to being with him.

"Suck in a breath." She whispered, pressing on his chest and winced when he grunted out a little. "You are very lucky that nothing's cracked." Uncle Mick had nailed him right in the chest several times with the same chair that cracked him open. "It's just deeply bruised..." This man was damned near indestructible as she looked down at his heavily taped wrist, deciding not to say anything about it.

"That's what I figured." Taker said with a deep sigh.

What the hell was Geneva doing in Larry's office? She was helping the man again, not seeing Wayne anywhere and decided to ask Larry about it when Geneva wasn't around. On one hand, it hurt when she pressed on his chest, but on the other, her cool fingers felt good and not in the generic way. He enjoyed her touch immensely, even if he was injured.

Geneva grabbed some ice to press against his chest, being very careful with it because the swelling was bad. She couldn't believe nothing was cracked, wondering if he should go to the ER just to be on the safe side. It would ruin their plans, but better safe than sorry. "Taker, I think you should go have an x-ray done to make sure nothing is cracked. I'm sure nothing is broken, but I can't be sure of fractures or cracks." She tried keeping the worry out of her tone and failed. "You need your wrist checked out too, but my main concern right now is your chest."

"The wrist is sprained; I seen my personal physician about it and my chest is just bruised. Trust me, if it was anything more, you'd know because I'd probably be ripping your head off from the pain." He informed her evenly.

"Everything alright over there?" Larry called, glancing over his shoulder in time to see Taker getting to his feet. "He got you good, lucky for you it wasn't directly over the heart."

"I'm saying my prayers." He deadpanned.

Larry just shook his head, muttering something about 'morbid bastard' under his breath while he tended to Mick. "And YOU, with the chair…"

Mick smirked, pulling her over to stand beside him and squeezed her hand. "I had to spice up the crowd somehow, they seemed bored." He winked and chuckled at Geneva's groan, kissing her hand. "It was worth it."

"Just for that, I'll choke slam you through a table next time."

Mick actually winced, then perked right back up. "As long as you don't break my back, Deadman."

Larry stepped out of harm's way. "If you want to kill him Taker, be my guest."

Deciding to let that comment slide, Taker left the trainer's room, but not before giving Geneva a smoldered look, hoping she still showed up tonight. It didn't matter if he was hurt or not, that wouldn't stop Taker from making Geneva his, if she came. He saw the small smile and slight nod, getting his answer and walked out without a word, heading down the hallway to gather his things.

"Mick!" Colette rushed past Undertaker with the two kids, breathing a little heavier than usual into the trainer's room. "Are you alright?" She blinked at the sight of her niece, raising a brow. "What's going on here?"

"I'm working temporarily for the WWF to help Larry out." Geneva grinned, dabbing Uncle Mick's forehead with a towel while Larry finished the stitching.

"Really?" Colette didn't know if she approved that, looking down at the kids and lifted them up so they could see their Daddy. "See guys, Daddy's alright. Just a little banged up."

Mick smiled up at them, reaching his hand over to stroke Noelle's face tenderly. "You did good out there, little bit." He didn't even flinch at the stitches, having an exceptional pain threshold. "After Daddy gets stitched up, I'll take my favorite people out for dinner."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Colette looked concerned, placing a hand against his cheek where the blood had been cleaned off. "We can just go back to the hotel and…"

"No, I'm fine." Mick fought back the urge to shake his head, instead kissing Colette's hand and winked. "Why don't you take the kids to the dressing room and I'll be there as soon as I'm done? Gen, you're almost done here right?"

"Am I, Larry?"

Larry nodded, grateful he had some help since Wayne would be out for at least two weeks with his family business. "Yeah, just gotta finish you up, Mick. By the way, thanks for the suggestion about going to Vince."

Suspecting that's who told Larry about her being on the road for two weeks, Geneva would either have to hug or kill Uncle Mick once they were alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the show, Mick took everyone out for a family dinner at a local restaurant, wanting to spend quality time together. Geneva was thankful he hadn't gotten hurt in the segment with Undertaker, though she also didn't like the fact Uncle Mick tried setting the man on fire either. The path she was about to walk with Undertaker was going to be extremely complicated, Geneva knew it, but still wouldn't walk away.

Once dinner finished, they all headed back to the hotel with both Noelle and Dewey sleeping peacefully. Noelle did very well in the segment with her father and actually enjoyed it, much to Colette's relief. She'd been nervous about her little girl being on WWF programming, but it seemed as though nobody recognized them being Mick's family. It also looked as though both were extremely tired, which Geneva was grateful for because the clock had just struck midnight.

While Mick and Colette tucked their children into bed, Geneva changed into a pair of dark purple cotton shorts with a matching spaghetti strapped tank top. She managed to fix up her corkscrew curls with a pick, not able to use a regular brush. Geneva stepped out to wish her Aunt and Uncle a good night, hugging them, then pretended to head to bed, leaving her door cracked open. It was a three room suite that Mick splurged on since his wife and children would be leaving in the morning to head back home.

Geneva waited exactly a half an hour and carefully creaked her door open, hearing soft snoring, knowing Uncle Mick fell asleep. Colette was as well and the children hadn't stirred either. Chewing her bottom lip, Geneva looked at her hand, contemplating if she should show up or just go back to bed. What if Uncle Mick found out about them? She wasn't sure if lying to her family was the smartest decision, both her heart and mind battling with each other.

The heart won out.

Closing her door silently, Geneva tiptoed to the front door and opened it, thankful it didn't creak. She managed to get out into the hallway and close the door just as quietly, looking down at her hand again. They were on the third floor, so she had to venture on the elevator to the second to get to Undertaker's room. Jogging down the hallway, Geneva decided to take the stairs in case she ran into somebody on the elevator, not wanting to take any chances.

A few minutes later, she stood outside of room 2823 and Geneva could feel the nerves building within her. The butterflies began erupting in her stomach, fluttering dangerously and Geneva had a hard time raising her hand to knock on the door. What the hell was she doing? This was the same man who kept injuring Uncle Mick whenever they wrestled, though it was mostly her Uncle's ideas.

"I want this." She whispered to the silence of the hallway, taking another deep breath and finally knocked softly on the door, waiting with bated breath.

What if he was sleeping? What if it was too late? It was after one in the morning, but he had told her he'd be up. Geneva watched as the doorknob turned, the door cracking open and a simple hand reached out to her. There was no black fingerless glove on it and Geneva saw the tattoos adorning the forearm attached to the hand. Taking another deep breath, Geneva grabbed it and felt herself being pulled into the dark room into the arms of Undertaker.

"You showed." His low baritone resonated around the room, green eyes drinking the chestnut beauty against him, more importantly, the color of her sleepwear.

"I told you I would." Geneva murmured, feeling déjà vu take over since he stood there holding her, his hands sliding down to her hips again. "You didn't think I'd show, did you?"

"Mmm 50% and I will leave it at that." He rumbled, releasing her hips to take her hands, guiding her further into the room. "You are nervous."

Geneva nodded, a small corkscrew curl falling over her forehead and blew it away. "It's been a long time for me." Two years to be exact. "I want this though, that hasn't changed."

Taker nodded in understanding and slowly turned her around until her back faced him, his lips sealing to the side of her neck. "No more talking then." The room had a few candles lit within it, giving both just enough light to see the other clearly, unlike earlier at the arena in his dressing room.

Geneva couldn't agree more, melting against him as his large hands stroked up and down her sides beneath the top, feeling her soft skin. Pure silk, was Taker's first thought, as his lips explored her neck and ear and slowly moved her corkscrew curls over her left shoulder. Taker proceeded to do the same administrations to the right side of her neck, growling softly as he nuzzled her for a moment.

"Undertaker…" Her breathing became ragged as he held her tight against him, reaching up to bury her fingers in his mellifluous soft dark auburn hair.

Stopping, Taker pulled back and grabbed her hips, turning her around to face him as their eyes locked, dark forest green on smoky blue. "Did you mean what you said earlier, Neva?" He demanded, not believing what he was about to do.

Her mind was fuzzy and Geneva couldn't think clearly, trying to slow her racing heart down. "W-We talked about several things, you'll have to be more specific." Didn't he say enough talking? The man had contradicted himself!

"You said you didn't care about my fame and fortune, that you only cared about the man inside." He reiterated, taking her hand to place it over his beating heart, his voice dropping an octave to a rasp. "Did you mean it?"

Geneva nodded, brushing her lips against his chest and wrapped her arms around his muscular waist. "Yes, I just want you." She let out a gentle sigh when his fingers began stroking through her corkscrew curls, contentment sweeping over her.

"Then you should call me by my birth name instead of my wrestling character." He decided, having thought about it long and hard, hooking his finger beneath her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. "You did not believe my name was actually Undertaker, did you?"

"No, but I wasn't going to ask you about it either because I'll call you whatever makes you feel comfortable." Geneva said, hoping this didn't destroy their night together and ran the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip. "I am curious now though, what is your real name?"

"Mark." He murmured, sucking her thumb into his mouth to gently nibble, his eyes never leaving hers. "Call me Mark, darlin'."

Geneva beamed, not believing he actually trusted her to reveal his birth name and pulled his face down as his mouth finally touched hers. She felt his growl against her lips, his strength lifting her to be eye level as they experienced their first kiss. Carting her with ease, Taker guided her on the bed and didn't break the kiss, hovering over her. Her fingers delved in his hair, returning an equal amount of passion the kiss exuded and slid her hands down his chest until she reached the button on his jeans.

His hand immediately shot down, wrapping around her wrist and prevented her from freeing his pulsating cock. Not yet. He wasn't quite ready for that step, wanting to take his time exploring and possessing her. His hand slid up her soft leg and thigh, cupping her sex through the thin material of her shorts and could feel the heat radiating in his palm.

Geneva gasped, her mouth falling open and Taker took the invitation instantly, his tongue delving in the deep recesses of her mouth. Their tongues dueled and tangled together, each tasting one another and Geneva moved her head from side to side, thoroughly enjoying this. He was taking his time with her, which was something Geneva didn't expect. She HAD expected to step in the room and have her clothes ripped from her body, but Taker had other plans in mind.

Plans she would gladly follow.

Methodically, Taker began stroking her through the shorts, spreading that forest fire within her further in slow circular motions. He wanted to tease and torment her a little, remembering the little stunt she pulled kissing his cheek. It was payback time. Taker reluctantly pulled away from her lips, only to bury his face in the crook of her neck, hearing how sporadic her breathing was.

"Y-You're driving me i-insane…" She stammered out through bated breath, pretty sure her entire body would erupt in literal flames if he kept this up. "M-Mark…"

The sound of his name spilling from her lips made his cock twitch against the confines of his jeans and Taker knew he couldn't tease her much longer without losing control himself. He wanted to lose it inside of her preferably and pulled his hand away, continuing the assault on her neck. The moistness of her sex began seeping through the material, clearly telling him Geneva was more than ready for what he was about to offer.

Abruptly, Taker stood from the bed and gripped Geneva's hips, flipping her on her stomach and felt his green eyes smolder at the sight of her beautiful backside. He growled, running his calloused hands up her thighs to hook his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and panties, sliding them down. Geneva instantly lifted one knee at a time, thankful Taker was ending the teasing. One long finger reached under to slide under her throbbing clit all the way to her backside and further up beneath her tank top. Within seconds, her bra unsnapped with a flick of his wrist and Taker buried his hand in her chestnut corkscrew curls, gently but firmly pulling her up until her back pressed against his muscular chest.

"Lift your arms." He ordered, his voice harsh with passion and his mouth settled over her ear, his hands once again stroking her sides.

Geneva obeyed, leaning back against him and loved the feeling of his hands on any part of her body. His hands slid up her sides, taking the tank top on the way and pulled the material over her head with her bra, tossing both over his shoulder. Covering her voluptuous breasts next, Taker loved the sound of her moans and began rolling her already erect nipples between his fingers. His mouth descended on the spot just below her ear as Geneva shivered and Taker felt her hand start massaging the back of his neck.

"Good girl." He rumbled approvingly, pushing her down on all fours and decided to end the torture.

Just the sound of his zipper sliding down sent Geneva's soaking set into a frenzy, feeling it quiver with pure anticipation on what was coming next. Taker shoved his jeans down completely and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side since he planned on staying naked with Geneva the whole night. His tongue snaked out to moisten his lips, the hunger raging within his huge body and raised one foot to plant on the bed beside her.

"Mark…" Geneva pleaded and hissed as soon as she felt warm flesh brush against her sex, nodding eagerly. "Please…"

"Patience." He whispered, one hand on his cock gliding it up and down her slit while the other planted on her hip, keeping her perfectly steady. "Mmm…" He groaned, holding his finger up to his nose and could smell her intoxicating essence from earlier, closing his eyes. "You smell divine, Neva…"

"You feel even better." She murmured in reply, her nails digging into the comforter as he began sliding inside of her meticulously, her head spinning.

The last thing Taker wanted to do was hurt her, his size and girth bigger than a normal man. Her throbbing sex felt like pure velvet and tighter than a vise, already knowing it'd been a while since she last had sex. He nearly lost his breath sliding between her wet folds, gritting her teeth to maintain control. If she moved, this was going to be over before they got started, the grip on her hip increasing when Geneva went to shift.

"Don't move…" He grunted, quickly sliding the rest of the way until he was buried to the hilt, staying perfectly still while she stretched to accommodate his size.

"Oh Mark!" Geneva cried, feeling completely full to capacity and lowered her forehead to press against the bedding, trying to learn how to breathe.

Slowly, Taker experimentally pulled out and snapped his hips forward, thrusting inside of her receptive frame. It felt as though she was specially made for him, every part of him igniting with sparks and electricity. Geneva cried out louder, nodding and felt him start thrusting a little faster, still keeping a rhythmic pace. What she wouldn't give to feel him lose control…Geneva's eyes flew open when he read her mind and increased the pace.

The sounds of flesh smacking flesh resonated around the room as Taker's tongue slid up the middle of her back, directly on her spine. Geneva met him for every thrust, slamming back against him and felt his hand bury into her hair again, yanking her to an upright position. Her corkscrew curls folded over her shoulder as Taker's arm wrapped around her waist, not stopping the thrusts and held her firm against his body. Their groans and moans echoed together in a beautiful symphony, one that Taker wished he could record somehow.

"Give yourself to me, Geneva!" He growled, sliding out of her briefly to move on the bed, leaning back on his haunches and immediately lifted to plant her right back on his throbbing cock.

Geneva instinctively bounced up and down on him, his hips snapping up to meet her as her head lulled back against his shoulder. Taker buried his face in her hair, his hand sliding up her stomach to the valley of her breasts, wrapping around her throat. He didn't squeeze though, just rested it there and could feel his release building rapidly. Her breasts bounced as Geneva gripped them tightly, going absolutely stir crazy as the hot coil within her threatened to spring free.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Geneva couldn't hold back anymore and cried out her release, her hot essence flooding around him, arching her body against Taker. Her orgasm triggered his and Taker couldn't hold back even if a gun was pressed to his temple, growling out as his seed exploded within her, filling her more. Both kept moving against each other until there was nothing left, Geneva milking him for all he was worth and finally sagged against Taker's chest, breathing raggedly.

Taker felt his cock grow limp and fell back on the bed, taking Geneva with him as his head hit the soft pillows. Every part of her body tingled from the after effects of their intense encounter, chest rising and falling rapidly. Geneva didn't move for a while, laying on top of Taker staring up at the ceiling and managed to turn her head to stare in his incredible emerald eyes. Taker reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, their lips softly brushing together tenderly.

That was just the first bout, Taker planned on having more than one that night, no sleep on his agenda. They had tonight and the next two weeks, which Taker looked very forward to since he now knew they connected sexually. Even after their two weeks were up, she would always be his possession, no matter where she went.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Colette and the kids left the following morning just as planned, leaving behind a teary-eyed Mick. Geneva had made it back to the suite an hour before everyone woke up, wishing she could've slept in Taker's arms. He made it extremely difficult for her to leave with countless kisses and caressing. They came to an agreement to keep their affair from everyone, not needing prying noses sticking in their business.

"Have you decided on if this will be a secret affair or not?" Taker had asked, after their third round, stroking her back with his fingertips soothingly.

"Given who my Uncle is, and the fact I'm only here for two weeks, secret would be best." Once again, Geneva had stuck her foot in her mouth and suggested something she didn't want. "Unless you don't."

"It does not matter to me." Taker just wanted her and didn't care if people found out about them or not, including Foley. "I have one request though."

Geneva remembered her heart leaping into her throat when he said that, his green eyes piercing her soul. "What is it?" Her voice was quiet, fingers stroking his chest while their bodies cooled down.

"I want you to tell Foley you want your own room from now on."

Geneva had agreed without much of a fight, though she did ask for a reason. It was simple: Mark wanted her to sleep in his arms for the next thirteen days. Having her own room, Geneva would have more privacy and sneaking around would be a lot easier. She agreed and told him she'd figure out a way to get it done, deciding to use his words to convince Uncle Mick.

The next show wasn't until that Friday, which was a house show, and it was in St. Louis, Missouri. Mick had been tempted to stay at home with Colette and the kids, but was convinced to take a road trip with Geneva instead. They had four days to get there, so Mick decided to drive the fifteen hours there instead of flying. It was cheaper and private, which Geneva preferred so she could talk to him about getting her own room.

"Hey Uncle Mick, I wanted to talk to you about something." Geneva reached over to turn the radio down, both of them enjoying some classic rock.

Mick wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this, very sore and achy from his fight with Undertaker the previous night. "So talk, everything okay?" He urged, merging on I-80 North from Binghamton and adjusted his seat slightly so he was a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Everything was more than fine, Geneva still had the delicious ache between her thighs from all the sex her and Mark experienced together the previous night. "I was just wondering if there was any way I could get my own hotel room." She smiled, trying to sound nonchalant. "Don't get me wrong, I love hanging out with you, but now that I'm helping Larry, I don't know when he's going to need me. Would you have a problem with that?"

"Well no…" To be honest, Mick didn't want his niece staying in a room by herself in case some of the guys tried messing with her. "I wouldn't be able to afford that though…" That was a lie, though she didn't need to know that.

Geneva grinned, blue eyes glittering. "I'm not asking you to pay for my room, Uncle Mick. I would never do that, you know me. My temporary contract said that all hotel and rental expenses would be taken care of during my two weeks. Of course I won't need a rental car because I do love traveling with you, but I really feel I do need my own room." She made sure to read over the fine print of that contract before signing it and remembered the clauses, having somewhat of a photographic memory.

Stroking his goatee thoughtfully, Mick knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place, worried for her safety. "Well, if you insist…" Maybe he could get their rooms adjoining or something, though that would require talking to Vince McMahon and Mick didn't want to seem petty. "I suppose that's alright…"

Hearing his hesitation, Geneva could tell he wasn't pleased with this arrangement and reached over, covering his free hand with hers. "Uncle Mick, don't be worried about me. Nobody is going to hurt me. And if they do, I can defend myself." She would be in the arms of the deadliest entity in the WWF every night, so Geneva wasn't worried about anyone else screwing with her. "You have to trust me."

"I do, Gen." Mick conceded with a sigh, reaching down to grab his bottled water and took a sip out of it. "It's others that I don't trust."

"Nothing is going to happen, you worry too much." Geneva chuckled, taking a sip of her own water and turned to stare out the window, closing her eyes.

Mick had every right to worry when it came to his niece, or any member of his family for that matter, and wouldn't apologize for it. Most of the people he worked with were nice, but there were a few that had dick streaks to them. Hunter was one of them, though Mick couldn't be rude to the man when he introduced him to Geneva. He just hoped Hunter steered clear of her and didn't cause problems because he would hate to have to shove a bag of thumbtacks up the man's backside.

Halfway to their destination, Uncle Mick pulled over in Dublin, Ohio for some lunch and to use the restroom. Geneva took the opportunity to use Uncle Mick's phone and dialed Taker's number, twirling a corkscrew curl around her finger. It'd only been eight hours and she missed him deeply, hoping they arrived in St. Louis soon so she could be with him again.

"What?" His voice sounded groggy and gruff, thick with sleep.

Geneva instantly cringed, closing her eyes and knew she'd woken him up. "Sorry, it's me." She apologized in a soft voice, chewing her bottom lip. "I just…I wanted to call and tell you that we're halfway there and I'm getting my own room." It was around 2 PM where Taker was because of the hour time difference and 3 PM currently in Dublin. "I-I didn't mean to wake you…"

Taker took an afternoon nap and had slept an hour, taking a flight from Binghamton to St. Louis, laying down after checking into his hotel room. "It's fine." He rubbed his eyes, but didn't move from the bed, blinking to try clearing his blurry vision. "How'd he take it?"

"What?" Geneva became confused, raising a brow.

"Foley." Taker grunted, the room blanketed in darkness since he knew the sun still shined brightly outside, the shades drawn. "Was he upset about the room idea?"

"Yeah, he's just worried about me being alone." Geneva said, scuffing the ground with her shoe absentmindedly.

"You won't be though." Taker's voice dropped an octave, turning husky.

Geneva's body flooded with instant heat, inhaling a deep silent breath. "I know, but I can't tell him that." She muttered with flushed cheeks and rolled her eyes at Taker's chuckle.

"Not ashamed of me, are you, darlin'?" Taker asked, slipping out of bed to walk over to his mini fridge, grabbing some bottled water.

"Of course not." Geneva knew he was messing with her and shook her head, wishing to be in his arms. "I could never be ashamed of you, Taker."

Taker smirked, taking a swig of his water. "Just checking." He glanced at the clock, nodding. "Do you want me to call down and reserve you a room since you'll be getting in late?"

Geneva didn't know if that was a good idea, peering over the side of the rental and knew Uncle Mick would be out any minute. "Very nice of you to offer, but turns out Vince McMahon has it all set up for me already." She smiled, remembering her temporary contract, which she hadn't fibbed to Uncle Mick about.

"Right, your job with Larry." Taker remembered well, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "Just let me know when you get here. My room number is 492. Call the extension and I'll come to your room." Geneva couldn't stay in his because Foley would check up on her, especially since he was overprotective.

Searing that number to memory, Geneva wouldn't forget it anytime soon. "I will, unless it's late and-"

"No." Taker cut her off, shaking his head. "I'm up late, just call me." Even if she didn't want him coming down at a late hour, he wanted to know that Geneva arrived safely. "I mean it, Neva."

Sighing exasperatedly, Geneva rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

"Don't roll those beautiful eyes either." He ordered in a husky growl, green eyes flashing. "Or else I'll bend you over my knee."

"Mmm promises, promises…" Geneva purred in return, giggling when he groaned and looked up again just as Uncle Mick headed across the lawn toward the rental. "I have to go, I'll see you tonight."

"You better. Drive safe." Taker ended the call, tossing his cell phone on the bed and looked down at the bulge in his jeans, groaning. Sleep would definitely evade him from the rest of the day.

"Ready to go?" Mick asked, jogging up to the car with an armful of snacks from the vending machines.

Geneva had tossed his cell phone back in the car before he arrived, nodding with a smile. "Yeah, did you grab my Pepsi?" She took it as soon as they were settled in the car and took the cap off, taking a long drink of it. "Thanks, do you want me to drive?"

Mick raised a brow at his niece contemplatively. "Do you know the way?" He finally asked, putting the car in reverse.

"No, but…I'm sure I can figure it out with direction from you." She replied, setting her Pepsi in the holder and folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Tell you what, if I get too tired, I'll pull over and let you drive. We still got a good 8 hours left on the road." He informed her, pulling on Interstate 71 and continued the long trek toward St. Louis.

"Suit yourself." Snuggling into the seat, Geneva got as comfortable as she could, putting the seat back a little. "How's your head?"

Mick smiled at his niece's concern, reaching over to pat her hand affectionately. "I'm fine, Gen, really. It wasn't as bad as it looked and it's not the first table I've been through." Geneva hated seeing people get hurt, especially family, and that's why Mick brought her on the road to show her how things operated.

"Uncle Mick, rationalize it however you want, but you looked like your neck nearly snapped with that fall. You were supposed to go THROUGH the table and instead went HEADFIRST." She wasn't stupid by any means, hating that he tried sugarcoating the severity of his injury.

"Gen honey, the cloth covered the table for a reason, if you didn't notice. I was meant to go through the table that way…" Mick half-lied, trying to ease her concern a little and touched the bandage on his forehead, knowing that probably could've came off before they started traveling again. "Hell, if I wasn't fine, would I drive 15 almost 16 hours to the next town?"

Grudgingly, Geneva had to admit he had a point. "Just promise me you won't do anything crazy besides going through tables and being cracked in the head with steel chairs." She wasn't sure she could handle Uncle Mick doing anything more, remembering his Cactus Jack days and paled.

Mick sighed, wondering if he should warn her about some of the ideas rolling around in his brain at the moment. "Geneva, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get fans to jump out of their chairs with wide eyes and slacked jaws. If that means bringing…other things…into matches…"

"What do you mean other things?" Geneva demanded, glancing over at her Uncle and could see the gleam in his baby blues. "Do you really have to mutilate yourself to please the fans? They love you without all the other things, Uncle Mick."

"Maybe." Mick sighed, shrugging with a boyish grin. "I still want to push the envelope a little bit though, just to see their reaction." He lived for shock value in his matches, even if he ended up losing a body part, such as half of his ear.

Geneva didn't like the sound of that and swallowed hard, clasping her hands in her lap tightly. "So what things are you planning to incorporate in your upcoming matches?" She hated asking, but the curiosity burned too fiercely to ignore it.

"Thumbtacks." Mick replied without hesitation, already having several scenarios set up in his mind that he had to go over with Undertaker. "And possibly my trusty barbed wire bat…"

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Geneva demanded, not believing Colette would condone this and was pretty sure her blue eyes would fall out of her skull. "Uncle Mick, that's…"

"Crazy, I know." He interrupted gleefully, moving his head from side to side at the song on the radio. "It'll be great!"

Geneva disagreed and stared out the window in thought, wondering if there was any way to convince Taker not to use those dangerous items. She knew he would be feuding with Uncle Mick past her time there in the WWF, but there had to be something she could do. Anything. How could Aunt Colette allow her husband do this? Didn't Uncle Mick care about what the kids thought, especially Noelle?

Remembering looking at pictures from when Uncle Mick wrestled overseas a few years ago as his Cactus Jack character, Geneva didn't want him losing any other body parts. He didn't care, but she did and Colette should've too! They had two small children together and he was being completely reckless! What the hell was wrong with her family?

Aunt Colette showed her some videos of Uncle Mick's matches as well, even the ones from WCW –World Championship Wrestling- another wrestling organization that treated Uncle Mick like a piece of garage. He brought his character Cactus Jack into that company as well, which is probably why Vince McMahon wanted something different from him coming into the WWF. Geneva thought the character Mankind would be less sadistic than Cactus Jack, but it looked as though it was WORSE since he literally tore his hair from his own head.

Changing the subject, Geneva and Mick talked about her schooling along with where her potential internships were. She was leaning toward Seattle, Washington at the University of Washington Medical Center. They had one of the best sports medicine and orthopedic surgical programs in the country. That's what Geneva wanted her profession to be since Uncle Mick was a wrestler and would need a lot of treatment through what was left of his career.

If he lived past using thumbtacks, tables, steel chairs and barbed wire bats.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Geneva felt her body slowly come alive from her deep slumber, glancing at the clock blearily on the nightstand. Past noon. Geneva let out a gentle sigh, knowing she had to get up soon to pack her things. They were currently in Milwaukee, Wisconsin for a house show, though Geneva wouldn't be going to the arena.

Her two weeks were up.

The man sleeping beside her with his sleeved tattoo arm draped over her waist had given her the best two weeks of Geneva's life. It wasn't all about sex. Taker took her for rides on his motorcycle, which she absolutely loved and out to dinner a few times. They went on actual dates, got to know each other and even contemplated maintaining a long-distance relationship.

Geneva knew that was pointless. There was far too much temptation on the road for Taker to be a one-woman man and she accepted it. They had two completely different roads they were taking in life and hers pointed directly to Seattle, Washington to become a world-renown surgeon. As much as it killed her to leave, Geneva couldn't put her dreams on the backburner for a man, no matter how much she wanted to be with him.

Besides, it was her idea to be no strings attached, but Geneva didn't count on falling in love with him. And she was deeply. Just one look in his beautiful emerald eyes and her insides melted. One touch and Geneva's entire body lit ablaze, falling into his arms every time. His lips were addicting along with his deep baritone voice, especially when he let his southern accent slip through.

They had their silly moments with Taker tickling her whenever she made fun of his hair. Although beautiful, he had really bad bedhead when he woke up from a deep sleep and it made her giggle every time. Then there were times he snatched her up for no reason and began tickling her, just to hear her laughter. Apparently, Taker enjoyed the sound of it, which was his excuse and in turn Geneva just smacked him playfully.

Geneva smiled, recalling the night before and knew it would be forever burned in her memory. It was a story to tell her grandchildren someday because of how sweet Taker had been. He requested her attire to be a little formal, so Geneva went out and bought a midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that went to her knees made of chiffon material. Her corkscrew curls had been redone a few days prior, so they were fresh and hung down her back in one chestnut honey rippling waterfall.

Taker surprised her with a candlelit dinner in his suite, which was a change since he normally came to her room after shows. That night, he managed to get her alone long enough to request her to come to his room and of course she obliged. Black and white candles lit the entire room, giving off a wonderful sandalwood scent, a table setting right in the middle. Geneva never took Taker to be the romantic type, but apparently she'd been wrong and would never get the image of him in a dark green long sleeved dress shirt and black slacks out of her mind.

He looked incredibly handsome, the green shirt bringing out his eyes.

It was a simple steak and lobster dinner that Taker had prepared from a nearby restaurant, paying to have it sent over to the hotel. He bought the bottles of wine from a local liquor store, a sangria flavor for her and red for him since it went better with steak. His memory of her likes and dislikes made Geneva love even more, if that was possible. No matter how hard she tried, Geneva couldn't come clean about how she felt though, especially after their set stipulations.

After dinner, Taker turned on some soft jazz music and pulled Geneva from her seat for a slow dance. Their hands and bodies molded together, his arm securely wrapped around her waist, sapphire mixing with emerald. Her free hand lingered on his shoulder as they swayed slowly to the music and Taker finally rested his head against hers, both becoming lost. It was a bittersweet romantic moment between them because it was their last night together. Geneva had to fight back tears, not wanting to leave Taker and actually contemplated forgetting about her internship so she could stay on the road with the WWF.

She couldn't though.

"Penny for your thoughts, darlin'?" His deep voice brought Geneva out of her thoughts as his arm tightened around her a little more.

"Sorry." She murmured, taking a deep silent breath and turned to lie on her back, meeting hazy green eyes. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Taker shook his head, leaning down to brush his lips across hers gently. "No, how long you been up?" He yawned, his tone gruff with sleep as he rubbed his eyes.

Glancing at the clock, Geneva couldn't believe her deep thoughts lead to being awake a full hour. "Noon." She answered, turning her head to look at him again, reaching her hand up to caress his face tenderly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Taker could tell something was on Geneva's mind, noting the worry creases on her forehead. "What're you thinking about, Neva?" His large hand splayed against her flat stomach, enjoying the silkiness smooth skin.

"You." She said truthfully, enjoying his touch for the moment.

Taker smirked, burying his face in the crook of her neck while his hand slid a little lower down her body. "What about me?" He rumbled huskily in her ear, feeling her thighs instantly part.

"Mmm how these two weeks with you have been amazing…" Her voice trailed off as deep moans took over, her eyes drifting shut as sensations washed over her from his long fingers brushing across her quivering sex.

"Indeed they have." Something else bothered her and Taker wondered if he could coax it out of her with his administrations, his lips and tongue assaulting the spot just below her ear. "What else, darlin'?"

Geneva nearly said it, her mouth open to speak and instead cried out when his finger slid inside of her. "Mark…" Her fingers buried in the haphazard corkscrew curls, gripping them as she began writhing on the bed beside him.

"Does that feel good, Neva?" He growled, pulling her closer to him, gliding his finger in and out of her receptive body.

All Geneva could do was nod, moaning uncontrollably and felt his arm hold down her hips so she couldn't buck off the bed. She wanted him again, one last time. The thought brought tears to her eyes, but luckily Geneva kept them shut so she didn't start crying during this. Just before she started falling apart against his finger, Taker removed it abruptly and Geneva watched as he licked it completely clean. Her ocean blues instantly darkened to a midnight, clouded over with unbridled passion.

Knowing exactly what she wanted, Taker couldn't deny this woman anything and shifted to hover over her, seeing all the different emotions swirling through her eyes. The previous night Taker had made love to her, taking his time, wanting to burn him to her memory forever. She would never forget him, Taker thought confidently, as he lifted her up with ease, leaning back on his haunches. His mouth covered hers, no words spoken between them and Geneva gasped as Taker positioned her wet sex directly over his throbbing erection, kissing him more passionately.

His large hand buried in her corkscrew curls as they began moving in time together, knowing this was the last time. He wouldn't be going to her hotel room anymore and she wouldn't be around the WWF locker room. No longer would Taker have to make up excuses just to see her in the trainer's room, which he'd done on several occasions during the past two weeks. Never again would he pull her into dark dressing rooms for quick make out sessions, just to feel her body against his, especially when he hadn't seen her in several hours.

It was all over today.

The kiss broke as Geneva pressed her forehead to Taker's, breathing heavily with swollen lips, relishing the feeling of him inside of her for as long as she could. Behind the cloudiness and passion haze, her mind screamed profanities at her, along with her heart, both of them in sync for once regarding Taker. Geneva didn't know how he felt about her and, until he said something, she wasn't going back on their arrangement. His arms tightened around her more, their chests pressed together as his mouth found hers again and Geneva felt a small tear slip from the corner of her eye.

Before she allowed Taker to see it, Geneva reached her hand up to brush it away, completely surrendering everything to Taker. Her back hit the bed moments later as her knees bent, her feet digging into the sheets as Taker plundered in and out of her, both of them fighting their releases intensely. Neither wanted to give in because then it would be over and they never wanted this moment to end, wanting to make it last for eternity if possible.

Betrayed by their hungry bodies' commands, Taker and Geneva came together in one bittersweet explosion, their fingers laced together on the bed. His dark auburn hair fanned around her in a dark curtain as their eyes remained locked throughout the whole release, neither blinking. Taker rocked in and out of her until he went completely limp, burying his face in her neck breathing her in. God help him, he didn't want to let this angel go and shut his eyes, fighting for control of his emotions.

They laid together in pure silence for an hour, Taker rolling on his back pulling Geneva on top of him, missing her bodyweight already. Glancing at the clock, Geneva sighed as it flashed 4:30, knowing they had to get ready to leave. Taker had a match that night against Big Van Vader –his real name was Leon Allen White- in a nontitle match since Undertaker was the current WWF champion. Geneva would be driving to the airport alone, already planning on saying goodbye to Uncle Mick in the hotel lobby.

"I need to get ready to leave." She murmured quietly, feeling his arms tighten around her and once again fought back tears, gritting her teeth.

Taker felt her tense slightly and ran his fingers down her back soothingly, feeling the sadness radiating from her in waves. "Alright darlin'." He lifted her chin up until those beautiful ocean blues locked on his, his mouth covering hers again.

He wasn't making this easy, but Geneva wouldn't refuse a kiss from him, no matter how many he wanted. The kiss broke and Geneva somehow slid from Taker's body, sitting up on the bed completely naked. Her thighs trembled from the aftershocks of their lovemaking, a delicious ache already pulsating through her lower extremities. Picking her dress, panties and bra off the floor, Geneva proceeded to dress in front of him, not having time for a shower since they spent the last three hours making love.

Taker watched her dress silently, having slid from bed to pull his jeans on, refusing to let her walk out that door without at least feeling her against him one last time. This was harder than he thought. He kept fighting back the urge from convincing her to stay with him in the WWF, knowing that wasn't fair to her. She had a goal in life to become a surgeon and Taker refused to have that guilt on his conscience because of his selfishness.

Walking over, Taker noticed Geneva struggled with the zipper on her dress and took over, regretfully sliding it up until it reached just below her neck. Geneva sighed, leaning back against him, feeling his hands run up and down her arms, her eyes closing at his touch. Why did life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just follow what both her mind and heart screamed at her? All she wanted was to hear him say one word and Geneva would do it, no questions asked.

Stay.

He didn't say it.

"Neva, I really don't know what to say…" Taker never was any good at goodbyes and watched as she slowly turned until their eyes met.

"You don't have to say anything, Mark." She murmured quietly, reaching up to run the pad of her thumb across his full lips, smiling sadly. "It was fun while it lasted and at least we're parting on good terms."

Taker nodded, not able to argue with that and kissed the palm of her hand. "I wish you'd let me drive you to the airport." He rumbled, not ready to say goodbye and drew her closer to him, kissing her forehead.

"You have a match tonight you need to prepare for and, besides, I'm not letting Uncle Mick drive me either. It would look kind of weird if you drove me, don't you think?" They were seeing each other secretively and Geneva hoped Uncle Mick never found out about it because she didn't want any tension between him and Undertaker.

"I suppose…" He released her, taking a step back and ran a hand through his dark auburn hair, heading for the door. "You should get going or you'll miss your flight."

Geneva understood his sudden change in mood and nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "I'll see you around, Mark." She really didn't know what else to say, wanting one last kiss from him and had a feeling that would just detain her further from leaving.

"You too, Geneva." He replied in a low voice, watching her walk out the door and closed it behind her, letting out a shuddering breath.

Once Geneva gathered her luggage from the hotel room she had, she headed down to the hotel lobby to check out, not surprised at the sight of Uncle Mick. He waited for her, how long she didn't know, but it touched Geneva nonetheless as she walked over to him. Uncle Mick didn't waste a second and pulled her into his arms, tightening her arms around his neck as tears flooded down her cheeks. So much pain and heartache were in those tears, though Uncle Mick was oblivious to the true cause behind them and Geneva preferred it that way.

"Gonna miss me that much, Gen?" He half-joked, knowing he would miss her a lot, proud of her for going after her dreams.

"Of course I will. You know you're more of a father to me than your brother ever was." Geneva replied, stepping back to wipe her tears away and didn't care how she looked at the moment.

Mick didn't put up a fight with that statement; knowing deep down it was the truth. "Promise you'll call and keep in touch." That was his only request, reaching out to run his finger down his niece's cheek.

"I promise." She whispered, hugging him one last time and felt him kiss her forehead, sniffling just as her cab pulled up outside. "My rental is in the parking lot, so…"

"I'll take care of it. Now get going or you'll miss your flight." Mick stated, stopping her from walking out the door and looked in her pain-filled ocean blues. "I love you, Gen."

"Love you too, Uncle Mick. Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon." Geneva walked through the hotel exit just as rain began pouring outside, slipping into the cab while the driver put her luggage in the trunk.

Mick watched his niece drive off and lowered his head, letting a few tears fall from his eyes, not knowing when he'd see her again. "Bye Gen." He headed back upstairs to his room to get his things packed up, not noticing Undertaker had watched their goodbye.

Alone again…Taker finally felt a tear slide down his cheek and angrily wiped it away, hating the sudden pain overwhelming his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Geneva sighed as she walked inside The University of Washington Medical Center, not believing she'd been paged 911 to the pit out of a dead sleep. Barely an hour of sleep after a forty-eight hour shift, that was the beauty of being a surgical intern. She hated this part about her internship as she hurried to the elevator, spotting her friend Lance, who looked just as drained and slid inside before the doors closed.

"What happened?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes and stifled a yawn. It was two o'clock in the morning; she had a right to be a little tired after her grueling shift.

Lance Bryant shook his head groggily, letting out a weary sigh. "I have no idea. I'm not sure I even want to know." He grumped, wishing he could have four solid hours of sleep. That would be the best gift anyone could give him at this point.

He was an attending at the hospital, having transferred his firm from New York to Seattle a few years back. He was also one of the best ENT's in the country. Waiting patiently as the elevator descended, Lance prepared himself for the pit. Not exactly his favorite place in the hospital, second only to the morgue. He blinked when he seen a slight crowd around one of the beds.

"Now come on already, it ain't that damn bad!" Came a gruff voice from the middle of said crowd.

Looking at Lance briefly, Geneva continued on her way and arrived in the pit a few short minutes later. They slipped on their covers with gloves, her corkscrew curls pulled back in a ponytail before heading inside. She stopped upon seeing the carnage in the pit and went to Martha Gaines, her chief resident.

"Go to trauma room one. He has a severe laceration across his forehead and he may have some internal bleeding. Take him down for a CT and MRI." Doctor Gaines instructed, walking away from Geneva to tend to other patients.

Her ocean blue eyes swept over a few men pouring out of the room and sighed heavily, wondering who she pissed off this time and went to tend to the patient. Lance received his instructions, arching an eyebrow when he realized everyone he needed to see had some sort of disfigurement, though not in the holy hell serious sense. He began to really look around, taking in the people and injuries.

"Come on, just lemme go on back to the hotel. Nothing a towel and some ice won't fix." Steve all but growled. He hated hospitals and yet he seemed to be spending quite a bit of time in them as of late. "It's just my damn knee..." He trailed off, looking up when the door opened.

"Just your knee, huh? Then why do you have a laceration across your forehead that looks like it's going to need staples instead of stitches, Mr. Williams?" Geneva retorted swiftly, looking down at the bald headed man and glanced down at his chart, sighing gently. "You went through a table..." Her eyebrows drew together, feeling her stomach twist a little and flipped the chart back over, setting it in the plastic slot at the foot of his bed. She then took her flashlight out of her pocket, checking his pupils. "They're a little dilated so you might have a concussion. The MRI will let us know more." Another intern, Ciara Lyons, walked in causing Geneva to turn around with a smile. "Please get me a sewing tray and kit." She instructed, turning back to the patient and ignored the other bulky men surrounding her at the moment.

"Yes Doctor Foley." Ciara replied before rushing off to do as instructed.

"The laceration ain't from goin' through the damn table." Steve said, his voice still a bit gruff, though that was partially his natural tone. "It's from gettin' hit in the damn face with a ring bell."

"You want to shut up and let her do her job?" One of the men gathered round chuckled. "How often do you have a beautiful woman tending you?"

Steve cracked a small smile. "Good point Dwayne."

Geneva tensed when she heard that name, arching a brow at the man her patient just called Dwayne, immediately recognizing him. 'Oh man, that means…' Her thoughts were interrupted by Ciara with the supplies she requested. "Thank you, Doctor Lyons. Why don't you see if Doctor Gaines or Bryant needs assistance? I got this one."

Ciara nodded, walking out without a word to anyone.

"I'm going to need everyone out of here." Geneva ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument, raising an eyebrow as if daring ONE of these men to disobey her.

She smiled when they all began filing out, wishing Steve well and saying they'd see him later on. Closing the door once all of them were out, Geneva rolled a stool over and sat down, beginning to clean his cut with substance that would prevent infection. Geneva had to keep her mind focused on her patient, even if he was a wrestler, already knowing just by the type of laceration she was dealing with.

"So how did this happen?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation, having ignored a 'beautiful woman' comment from one of his friends. She'd heard it all before and was used to it.

Steve's blue eyes were shocked a little before sparkling good-naturedly. "You really don't know who I am, do ya?" He murmured, more to himself then to her.

"No, can't say that I do. Should I?" Geneva couldn't recall meeting him when she'd been on the road with the WWF two years ago with Uncle Mick.

That was interesting and different. "A guy I was wrestlin' decided he was going to jump script and clocked me with our ring bell. Bastard got me pretty good, didn't he?" He sounded almost happy about it, though the happiness was from the thought of how HE planned on jumping script next.

"No, I have no idea who you are except your name is Steve Williams and you have a laceration the size of Alaska on your forehead." Geneva replied with a wry smile, raising a brow when he mentioned wrestling and jumping script. "Why would he clock you with an object if you were wrestling him?" She asked, curiosity burning too fiercely, wondering when that started happening.

"Because it's sports entertainment. We mix the wrestlin' with a bit of everything else. Though he jumped script because he's an ass-" Steve caught himself. "He's a moron." He finished, flashing an apologetic smile just as she began injecting his forehead with a numbing solution.

"I resent that."

Steve probably would have leapt off the table if not for the needle. "What the hell are you doin' here?" He snarled angrily, blue eyes icing over.

"Checking out my handiwork."

Geneva turned around to see whoever was in the doorway upsetting her patient, her eyes widening at who it was. No, it couldn't be! The beautiful dark auburn hair had been replaced with inky black that flowed over his shoulders and down his back, his once emerald eyes nothing but acid slits. Geneva blinked and quickly recovered, narrowing her eyes slightly at him, wondering if he recognized her.

"Sir, I'm trying to do my job here and you're upsetting my patient." She stated in a firm even tone.

"I would hope so." He replied in a flat voice, not seeming the least bit perturbed by the doctor, his eyes too focused on Austin to give her a second glance.

"Get the hell outta here, Taker." Steve said, trying to keep his voice even, beginning to physically shake with rage.

That proved Taker didn't recognize her, or if he did, he didn't say anything. "Everything alright here?" Lance asked, appearing in the doorway beside the sleeved tattooed monster, wondering if the circus had come to town.

"Everything's fine, Doctor Bryant." Geneva replied, turning around to continue on her patient's forehead, sighing when blood gushed out of it when she tried doing stitches. "Okay, hold still." She ordered, injecting another dose of the numbing solution. "I was right, you need staples." She completely ignored Undertaker in the doorway as she worked, taking the staple gun from the tray and began doing what she hated most, suturing. "Sir, I'm giving you to the count of 5 to get out of here or I'm calling security. Do not make me repeat myself." She said over her shoulder, knowing Lance would handle him, seeing how pissed off her patient currently was. "Steve, look at me." She turned his face to stare into her eyes. "You need to calm down. Your blood pressure is rising and you have a concussion, do you understand me?"

"Yeah Doc, I hear ya just fine." He replied, blue eyes shooting back to Taker. "You heard the lady, get the hell on outta here, son."

"See you, Austin." Taker almost smirked, his lips curving just a tad. Acid green eyes narrowed on the female doctor for a moment, chuckling quietly. He turned and walked out without a second glance, proud of his handiwork.

"I'll make sure he leaves." Lance said quietly, slipping out the door after the freak.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, we're used to it."

Geneva smiled down at him reassuringly, beginning to staple his forehead shut and had a sinking feeling Taker was the reason why her patient currently lay on a bed in the pit. She still couldn't believe the WWF was in town, wondering why Uncle Mick hadn't contacted her so they could see each other. That hurt just a bit. When she finished, Geneva wrapped deep thick gauze around his forehead to stem the bleeding and cleaned up her mess.

"You're used to it, huh? How many near 7 foot tall freaks of nature do you get comin' in here like that?" He asked half-jokingly, hiding a smile.

Geneva chuckled back at him, having to admit he had a point. "Not very many, but we do have drunks and lunatics come in here from time to time and we have to have security escort them out. Most of them are with a patient that they've hurt and so on." She finished up his staples and wrapped his head in thick white gauze. "Okay Steve, let's get that CT and MRI done to see if there's anything else you need fixed." She unplugged him from the wall and wheeled him down the hallway with his IV intact.

"You know Doc, I can walk." Steve laughed, a bit too used to this, but that was life in the ring and it came with the territory. However, he wasn't normally this well-behaved for other doctors. Not that she needed to know that.

Geneva wheeled him down to the CT scan room and smirked, helping him lay on the cold padded surface. "And I know you can probably walk right now, but it's required by law that you don't until discharged, so just bear with me on this okay?"

"Oh, you're one of them." He commented, winking at her when she shot him a confused look. "A stickler for the rules." He was quiet throughout the scans, holding still even though all he wanted to do was get up and go find that jackass that sent him here in the first place. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins. "How's it lookin', Doc?" He asked finally.

"Almost done Steve, hang in there." Geneva called through the microphone, knowing there was one in the machine before going to the MRI.

After that was done, Geneva looked at the scans and sighed, seeing he had some internal bleeding going on in his abdomen, probably from the table he went through. It wasn't serious to the point of needing surgery, but he would have to stay overnight for observation. She sighed, knowing this wouldn't bode well with him and took him out of the CT scan room, heading to the elevator to admit him. This was going to be a long night, Geneva could already feel it. Steve cocked an eyebrow when he seen the admission desk, groaning and tilted his head back to look at her.

"At least promise me I don't have to wear no damn paper gown." He pleaded gruffly. "Lemme call a buddy and have him bring me my bag." He was pretty certain he could tolerate staying over night with this beautiful doctor, providing he wasn't flashing his ass around.

Geneva sighed gently, raising an eyebrow down at him, and finally decided that could be arranged. "Very well, I'll let you use the phone in your room when we get there." She chuckled when he kissed her hand, telling the nurses at the third floor station he was being admitted and filled out the paperwork. He signed it reluctantly and then Geneva wheeled him to his room. "Okay here we go, Steve." Clipping his bed to the wall, Geneva set his IV in the proper place, noticing the water was almost gone from the bag and ordered a nurse to come change it, handing him the phone. "I'm breaking the rules technically by doing this, so please hurry."

Steve nodded, calling Dwayne and then had to bribe the man into coming back to the hospital. "Yes, I know...I owe you..." He snorted into the phone then hung up. "Come on now honey, it wouldn't be good for me to be-" He groaned when a nurse walked in and promptly dropped the IV bag she carried. "To go almost naked."

"Y-You're S-Stone Cold!" The nurse scrambled to pick up the bag, stammering. "I am so, so sorry!"

"Stone Cold?" Geneva had to raise a slow eyebrow at that, blinking at the nurse named Kylie and growled, snatching it from her. "Get out. You're a ball of nerves. Go do something constructive." She shook her head, muttering something about 'pathetic nurses' and replaced the IV bag, looking down at her patient. "You're very popular. What you do must be well-known." Deciding to play stupid for the moment –she knew exactly what company he worked for, thanks to Taker's appearance-, Geneva checked his vitals. "I'll wait to give you your sedative until after your friend drops your things off. Remember, be quick about it."

"Sure-sure." He nodded, blue eyes twinkling. "You mean to tell me you never heard of the WWF? You don't know who the Rock or the Undertaker is?" He found this woman both amusing and refreshing all in one. It was nice not to be harassed the hell out of by crazed fans that worked in hospitals. "Wait- what's the sedative for, honey?" He frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "I can sleep just fine without it."

"Judging by how high your adrenaline and blood pressure is, you won't be falling asleep for quite a few hours and you need to sleep that concussion off." Geneva replied, writing in his chart and placed it back in the slot, staring back at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "The Rock, Undertaker? God that sounds morbid." She commented, lying through her teeth and shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So let me guess, whatever you do in this WWF place, your name is Stone Cold?" She smirked when he nodded, shaking her head. "No I've never heard of any of it. I don't watch television. I basically work, drink, eat and sleep. Welcome to the life of a 2nd year surgical intern."

"You're gonna put me to sleep with a concussion?" Steve asked incredulously. "From my understandin', you're not supposed to sleep with one of them. And yeah, my ring name is Stone Cold. You can call me Steve." He teased again, snorting when Dwayne walked back in. "Thanks man."

"So this is why you're staying overnight." Dwayne chuckled, glancing at the doctor and suddenly felt as though he knew her from somewhere. "Hello, ma'am. Need anything else, Austin?"

"Nah, maybe a lift in the morning."

Geneva swallowed hard, hiding her nervousness at the site of Rocky –Dwayne Johnson- again and smiled. "Actually your friend here has a MINOR concussion, but I'd like to keep him overnight for observation. Not to mention he has some internal bleeding going on that we'll monitor, just to be sure it's not anything surgical." She explained professionally before turning to her patient. "And I'm giving you a sedative because it's only a minor concussion and you need to sleep. Now if you can promise me you'll fall asleep within the next hour, I won't administer one. I know how to do my job so please, don't question it, okay?" She winked at him, walking out of the room and left the men to talk for a few minutes alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Feisty isn't she?" Dwayne mused as Steve began changing into cotton shorts and a muscle top, wondering if he should mention she was Foley's niece.

"You noticed that too?" Steve smirked; thankful the beautiful doctor let him keep some of his dignity on this overnight stay. "She told Taker to get outta here without flinchin'."

"And has a set. Very nice."

Steve groaned, settling himself into the hospital bed, grumbling under his breath. "I'm gonna whoop that jackass until his mamma is screamin' for mercy."

"AFTER you're better."

"Okay gentlemen, visiting hours are over." Geneva announced, walking back in the room holding a cup of water with some aspirin in her hand and handed it to Steve. "It'll help with the headache." She checked on his vitals again, more importantly monitoring the internal bleeding, which seemed to be going away slowly. The guy was lucky, especially being driven through a table.

"Alright, see you in the morning, Austin." Dwayne said, slapping his friend's shoulder as he walked out. "Ma'am." He nodded at Geneva, his eyes telling her he clearly remembered her as he passed by out the door.

Steve popped the aspirin without a word, just watching her. Now that the adrenaline wore off, he was tired as hell and groaned, stretching his long legs. "You look tired, Doc." He commented softly.

"It's part of the job, Steve." She replied nonchalantly, used to it and swept her eyes over his chart again to make sure she didn't miss anything. Jotting down his new vitals, Geneva noticed how drowsy he was and decided to make herself scarce. "I'm going to leave you be in a few more minutes so you can get some sleep." She finished and walked over, lowering the bed a bit to his liking. "If you need anything, just have one of the nurses page me." She informed him, patting his shoulder gently, walking out to go check on her other patients and to get something to drink.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." He muttered when she was gone. Steve flipped off a nurse who poked her head in shortly. "Lady, flash that camera and I'm gonna stick it up your ass." He cautioned, smirking when she hastily backed out. Wondering if he'd have to worry about that all night, he rolled onto his side. If they wanted a picture, it could be of his back.

When Geneva heard about the nurse's unprofessionalism, she closed Steve's door and ordered they ALL stay away. "I don't care WHO he is, he is a PATIENT who needs rest! Do I make myself clear? If you don't listen to the patient's doctor, ME, then you can go talk to Chief Webber."

She then stalked away, growling, not believing how they acted. Geneva didn't care if Steve was the biggest star on the planet, he needed rest and she'd be sure he got it. Lance rounded the corridor, falling into step beside her, having made sure the giant left the hospital grounds.

"Busy night?" He yawned, pulling off a pair of gloves. He had just finished doing an emergency surgery, which was a popped breast implant. "Sorry you got stuck with one of those wrestlers too." He nodded to a nurse who walked by, looking back over his shoulder to check her out before focusing on Geneva again. "Is she new?"

"I don't know, Lance." She stifled another yawn, looking completely dead on her feet and knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, not with the nurses flocking to Steve's room. "They won't leave him alone." She said after explaining, shaking her head. "He's not a piece of meat, he's a damn patient and he deserves the same treatment as every other patient that walks through those doors and goes into our care. They need to be more professional." She sipped some coffee he handed her and smiled gratefully. "You're my hero, did I tell you that?"

"Every day since you came here." He teased gently. "The woman I had to tend to is also a wrestler, or something associated with them anyway. She gave me her number." He smirked, and then coughed indignantly. "Not like I would call her or anything, very unprofessional. So the nurses are giving you problems? Want me to come down and straighten them out?"

"No because all you'll do is flirt with them and give them what they want as they bribe you with pussy." Geneva replied evenly, causing Lance's hazel eyes to widen and chuckled, nudging him. "You do what you want, but if ONE nurse is caught in Steve's room, I'm telling the Chief and believe me, Lance, you won't like the Chief cranky, especially since he's currently at home in bed." She then walked away, leaving him with that thought, sipping more of her coffee.

"At least they'd be bugging me and not your patient!" Lance called after her before she disappeared around the corner. Chuckling under his breath, he turned in the other direction and walked off.

* * *

Steve groaned, his eyes slowly opening and rolled over. "Two more minutes, damn it." He grunted, pulling a pillow over his head, cursing when he tugged the IV. He checked to make sure he hadn't pulled it out before yawning, glancing at the clock.

Geneva chuckled softly when he did that, shaking her head. "Steve, you have to get up so I can do a quick check on you." Her voice was low and quiet, hating to wake patients up, sighing when he growled at her. "Mr. Williams, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, take your pick." Her tone was firm as Geneva stood there with arms folded in front of her chest.

Steve arched an eyebrow, more then tempted to enquire about the hard way just because he was curious. However, he sighed and let her do what she needed. "What time is it, honey?" He asked, his voice low and gruff with sleep.

"5:30." She answered softly, checking his heart and took her flashlight, checking his pupils, which weren't dilated anymore. "Good, everything looks fine. Your concussion is gone and your internal bleeding has stopped. You can be discharged once you've had a few more hours of sleep." She informed him with a smile and turned to walk out of the room, needing to do rounds with the other interns.

"You wanna come grab a few hours with me, Doc?" He asked, his tone mostly teasing, though there was just a bare hint of sincerity. "You still look dead on your feet, been up all night?" Steve made himself comfortable on the bed, stretching his long muscular legs out in front of him and his arms over his head, his tank stretching across his built chest.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Go to sleep." Geneva ordered gently, winking and walked out of his room.

Ignoring his first comment, she knew that was crossing lines into forbidden territory, especially with him being a wrestler and working for the WWF. Geneva found Steve incredibly attractive, especially with his icy blue eyes and bald head. Who would've thought she would ever think in a million years a bald man would be attractive?

Geneva was more for the long hair look, obviously, but Steve had something about him that caused her insides to melt. That's why she'd broken a few rules by not forcing him to wear one of the hospital gowns. Of course, she did it after all of his testing and scans were completed. She walked up to her interns and nodded at them silently, going to do her morning rounds with their resident, Dr. Gaines.

"His friend is in there." The nurse at the desk said when Geneva made it back a few hours later. "They're waiting on you to sign release papers."

"Why didn't you page me sooner?"

Steve had grabbed a quick shower in the tiny bathroom in his room and was feeling better in tight fitting blue jean shorts and a black t-shirt, a ball cap on his head.

Dwayne paced the floor, waiting impatiently.

Geneva groaned, wanting to deck the nurse right in the face and jogged down the hallway to Steve's room, walking in. "I had no idea you were ready to be released, Steve. Sorry about that. Damn nurses don't know how to do their job." She was cranky and had every right to be considering she was running on an hour of sleep in 56 hours. She checked him over one more time, nodding when she seen he was good to go. "I want that wound checked out every day by a physician to make sure there's no infection. It also needs to be cleaned twice a day with soap and water. I know you probably already know all of this, but it's my job as your doctor to inform you of everything. You're also not allowed back to do your job for a week." She held up her hand when his eyes narrowed. "Take it up with your boss if you have a dispute, but a laceration like that needs to HEAL properly before you do more damage to it."

"She wanted to page ya, honey, I told her not to bother you." Steve said calmly, once she let him speak and ignored the bit about not going back to work. He'd just keep out of the ring and things would be fine. Scrawling his signature on the dotted line, which stated he understood everything she explained to him, Steve couldn't help feeling a little saddened he had to leave. "Damn Doc, I'm gonna miss you." He grinned, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "You feel like goin' on vacation?"

"Austin..." Dwayne shook his head, chuckling softly, already knowing what her answer would be and couldn't believe he was hitting on Foley's niece.

"I don't even know what a vacation is." Geneva replied with a chuckle, taking the paperwork and added her signature to it, handing it back to him with a smile. "You definitely were one of my favorite patients, Steve." She smirked when he chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself and no more going through tables." She stated with a wink and walked out of the room, sighing heavily, knowing deep down she would miss him more than she let on. "Goodbye Steve." She whispered just as her pager went off, jogging off to the pit.

"Ready to go convince Vince to let you whoop Taker's ass?"

"You know it." Steve replied absentmindedly, more intent on the doctor who had taken care of him. He followed his friend out of the room, planning on talking to Vince alright, but not for the reasons Dwayne surmised.

Well not JUST those reasons.

* * *

After another 48 hour shift, in which Geneva slept in an on-call room for two hours, she was finally released and went straight home, needing some sleep desperately. She was dead on her feet as she walked across the street, living in the apartment building across from the medical center, and walked up the steps to her door. Slipping her key in, Geneva walked in, closing it behind her tossing them on the nearby table, kicking her shoes off and checked her answering machine. While they played, Geneva walked into the kitchen, needing something to eat besides hospital food.

A noise came from her couch and Lance peeked over the top of it, grinning lopsidedly. "Hey. Hope you don't mind that I crashed here. Callie was being a pain in my ass."

The woman he saw on and off for the past two years. He yawned, leaving Geneva a message for her though he didn't know if she got it. Lance rolled off the couch, scratching his stomach through his grey t-shirt, wondering what kind of food Geneva was making.

"It's fine." Geneva yawned loudly as she walked over, plopping on the couch beside her best friend, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "And that's not surprising." She added with a smirk, referring to his comment about Callie, even though she liked her.

The woman kept Lance in line, something even Geneva couldn't do. She sat there and listened to the messages, until a man's voice sounded over her machine, causing her head to whip up, eyes narrowing. What the hell? She recognized the name instantly and stood from the couch, walking over to replay the message without preamble.

"Miss Foley, this is Gerry Briscoe with the World Wrestling Federation. I'm calling you with an offer to join our medical team…" The message trailed off into a job description, the wages and benefits and a number for her to call back.

Lance stared at her in shock. "That guy must really, REALLY like you." He finally said, blinking.

Geneva's eyes widened when she heard the sum over her answering machine, dropping her cup of coffee on the white carpeting, not believing what she just heard. "Oh my god..." She breathed out, noticing Lance was already on it to clean up the mess she made and slowly walked over to press the repeat button on her answering machine, wanting to listen to it again.

How was this possible? Did Uncle Mick know about this? Geneva slowly turned around, suddenly not tired anymore and stared back at Lance, completely floored. Lance stared down at the white carpeting, knowing that she'd need to steam vacuum it to take the stain out completely. He'd lightened it considerably, but...he wasn't a miracle worker, on carpets anyway.

"Damn, Geneva." He whistled, not believing how much they'd offered her. "You going to call them back and tell them to screw off?" He stared at her intently, wondering if she would leave UWMC.

"That's three times what I'm making at UWMC, Lance..." She trailed off and turned around, staring out the window at the beautiful city, wrapping her arms around herself.

Geneva didn't know what to do. That money could do so many things; she could get an actual house instead of a condo. She could go on a vacation to Australia like she always wanted, not to mention she loved to travel. There were a lot of pros to this offer and Geneva was seriously considering taking it.

Then her thoughts shifted to Taker, immediately feeling the dull ache in her stomach expand. Two years. It'd been two years since she last saw him and…he was completely different. Geneva barely recognized him when she saw him in Steve's doorway, wondering what happened. He literally looked like the Devil with his long black beard, his goatee shaven off and an eyebrow ring in his right eyebrow. He wasn't the same Taker she left two years ago, that much Geneva was certain.

Lance could see her actually contemplating this move and stilled himself. Yes, it would suck to not have his best friend around, but at the same time, if this is what made her happy, then he wasn't going to stand in her way. He loved her like a little sister, though most people thought they'd had sexual relations when she first started at UWMC.

"You do what makes you happy, Geneva." He said softly, walking over to stand next to her. "Hell, you could even retire early if you wanted too. That's a pretty sum they're offering you."

"I know." She whispered, still in disbelief, and wondered if Uncle Mick had anything to do with it. Geneva looked up into Lance's hazel eyes, tears welling up in them, knowing what she had to do. "I love Seattle and I love USMC. But this offer could be my ticket to being set for life, Lance. I have to do this. I have to see what it involves before shutting it down."

Truth be told, Geneva didn't care much for being a surgeon anymore, not with everything she had to endure the past two years. They treated the interns like pieces of trash, which was normal, but Geneva had been abused because of the rumors floating around regarding her and Lance. She ignored them for the most part, refusing to be baited and sniffled when he wiped her tears away. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Geneva buried her face in his neck, her heart breaking at the thought of leaving him and Seattle though.

"It's not like you can't come back and visit, Geneva." Lance soothed, knowing he'd have to talk her into going, even though she'd made her decision. "This is a good deal for you. You just call them back and schedule an appointment, go talk and find out the big picture. Then you can take it from there."

"You always know the right thing to say." Geneva suddenly felt completely drained, no longer hungry. "Before I make any rash decisions, I'm going to sleep on it. You can stay here as long as you want, that's why I got a two bedroom."

She winked before hugging him again tightly and walked down the hallway to her bedroom, not believing what the last 48 hours involved. Geneva peeled her clothes off and slipped under the comforter, sleep almost instantly taking over her body. The last image in her mind as she let the darkness consume her body was of Undertaker and his emerald green eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After sleeping for 10 hours straight and realizing she had a day off, Geneva finally decided to call the WWF back to find out what all was involved with this job offer. Her heart nearly stopped when a voice sounded over the phone, recognizing him. It was Gerald Briscoe, the one who left the message on her answering machine and that made her feel a little more at ease.

"Hello this is Geneva Foley. May I speak to Gerald Briscoe. I'm returning his call from last night." She said in a professional tone, not wanting to assume it was him and sat on the couch, sipping some tea to calm her nerves.

A minute later, a soft almost mumbling voice answered. "This is Gerry." He scratched his head, trying to remember a Miss Foley then perked. "You're returning the call about working with our medical staff? What we're looking for Miss Foley is someone to help our lead trainer, Larry. It's a lot of time on the road because you'd have to travel from place to place with us." He had no idea she'd already done this job before two years ago.

"Okay, what all involves this job?" She asked, writing notes down, nodding.

Geneva had plenty of experience and training on everything listed, including working with Larry and knew she could do this easily with closed eyes. But was it too easy? Was there going to be any obstacles or...competition involved? This wasn't going to be a two week deal, Geneva would be agreeing to work for the WWF permanently, which meant signing a contract and everything. Geneva sighed as she listened to the man over the phone, being informed she would have to fly to Stamford, Connecticut for a meeting with Vince McMahon.

"I suppose it can't hurt. I haven't made a final decision yet and I would need at least two weeks' notice to inform the medical center I currently work for."

"That's fine, Miss Foley. We'll send you a round trip ticket then?" Gerry asked politely, smiling when she agreed. "It'll be there tomorrow morning." He didn't bother adding it would be first class, assuming she'd know that. They were wining and dining her after all. "We look forward to meeting with you, Miss Foley. There will be someone waiting for you at the airport."

Geneva blinked, not believing how fast this went, and agreed before hanging up. She then called UWMC, telling a little white lie, saying she had a family emergency and had to go out of town for a few days. She smiled when the Chief Richard Webber told her to be safe and hung up, knowing she was leaving tomorrow morning, rushing to immediately pack.

Stamford, Connecticut. Geneva had never been there before, even though she lived in New York throughout her childhood, mostly being raised by Aunt Colette and Uncle Mick. Was Uncle Mick still in the WWF? She thought about her Uncle, missing him like crazy, but she was doing what she had to do. Geneva lived her life how she wanted and had a new dream, refusing to pass this opportunity up.

* * *

Shane McMahon was waiting at the airport for the doctor. He stood besides a limo driver who was holding a sign with **Geneva Foley** on it. He arched an eyebrow when he spotted a woman heading towards them, wondering if this was her.

"Miss Foley?"

"Not fucking likely." The woman snorted and kept on walking.

Geneva walked through the terminal, rolling a luggage carrier behind her, having changed on the plane. She wore a pinstriped skirt suit, the skirt going two inches above the knee. It was light blue and black with a silk light blue shirt underneath and matching cardigan, black pumps on her feet.

Her chestnut hair was down, cut to the middle of her back to give it bounce. Geneva had just the slightest bit of make-up on her face, not wanting to look trampy. She looked around, spotting a sign with her name on it and headed in that direction, noticing a man with grayish black hair and piercing blue eyes, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Doctor Geneva Foley. Are you Gerry Brisco?" She asked politely, not knowing who would be picking her up from the airport.

"I'm Shane McMahon." He took her hand in a firm shake, smiling pleasantly at her. "I'm Vince McMahon's son, I work with him." Shane gestured her towards the waiting limo while the driver got her bags. "How was your flight?" He asked cordially, sliding onto the comfortable black leather seats across from her.

"Nice to meet you Shane." She politely replied, shaking his hand and slid inside the limo. "It was fine, very luxurious and comfortable." She replied with a smile, crossing her ankles and looked around the limo, never having the privilege to ride in one of these before.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Shane was mildly curious about her, but had both the common sense and good manners not to ask personal questions or stare. It wasn't easy considered he'd had to listen to Steve praise this woman and that wasn't something that happened every day. It was a cold day in hell when that man gave anyone, man or woman, a compliment, so that's why Vince had jumped on this opportunity. Apparently she'd already worked for the company before, not fully remembering what his father said, but did note she was Mick Foley's niece.

"How many years have you been a doctor, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"No, not at all. I've been a surgical intern for 2 years and went to medical school for four years prior to that. So all together, I've been in the profession 3 years, but all around it's been 7 years." She answered, explaining herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Knowing they had to know these answers, Geneva honestly didn't mind. Granted, she still had a lot to learn, but was exceptional at her job, when it came to sport's medicine. She was proud and could not imagine doing anything else besides being a doctor of any kind. Shane nodded, the easy going smile still on his face, approving her answer.

"Besides Austin, do you have any experience working around athletes?" He frowned slightly. "Or maybe entertainers?" That seemed a bit more accurate considering she'd have Divas to attend to as well if she took the job. Entertainer compassed everyone.

"It doesn't matter if they're athletes, movie stars, and entertainers, whatever. A patient is a patient and I give one hundred percent to all of my patients. I know how the muscle works, I know the proper dosage to give a patient for any problem, and I know when they're dehydrated or when they break a bone. So what I think you mean, Mr. McMahon, is if I've had the proper training in my field and the answer is yes. I just decided to go into another field instead of surgical." Her voice was firm but polite at the same time.

Shane smiled at her even more. "If I offended you Miss Foley, I didn't mean to." He assured her calmly. "I have no doubt of your capabilities as a doctor. I'm asking if you have any experience tending to famous people for a reason. Most of the time, regular people will see a doctor and not argue or give them a hard time, though you do have that on occasion. It's a constant battle with our stars. Some of them are stuck-up and won't listen to what you say. Some will question every decision you make." He explained, wanting her to see his point of view.

"No I'm not offended." Geneva laughed softly, waving him off dismissively. "I completely understand what you mean and the only thing I can do is my job. If they don't want to listen, then their injury will get worse and they will put their career in jeopardy. I am not their therapist or whatever. I am there to do my job and heal them. It's their choice if they want my help and if they want to listen to what I tell them." She shrugged nonchalantly. "They can think they're better than me all they want, but the fact remains is that, unless they've walked in my shoes for the past 6 years, they don't know medicine. I do."

Shane liked that answer, he liked it very much. The reason he was here right now was because his father had sent him to get a feel for her so to speak. Vince trusted Shane's judgment and, if Shane said she'd be alright in the company, Vince would hire her. Foley's niece or not, she was being hired for her credentials and not because of her Uncle's fame.

"Ah, we're here." He peered out the window.

Geneva looked out the window and gaped at the huge building before her, blinking, knowing this had to be the WWF headquarters. The limo pulled up to the front double doors of Titan Towers and the door opened as Geneva stepped out, inhaling the cool air of Connecticut. It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect weather for the outfit she'd chosen thankfully.

Grinning when Shane extended his arm to her, Geneva accepted it and allowed him to guide her inside. Looking around, Geneva could not believe how beautiful the building was. It was luxurious and breathtaking. They walked to the elevator and Geneva idly wondered how many floors this building had.

Shane clasped his hands before him, listening as the generic elevator music played with its mind numbing cheerfulness. "Here we are." He extended his arm to her again, leading the way. He knocked on the double cherry oak doors and stepped inside, not waiting for his father to approve entry. "Vince?" He didn't call him Dad unless they were off duty for legal reasons.

"In the office."

Geneva took a deep breath as Shane guided her inside the office through the double doors and saw a man sitting behind a black desk, two chairs in front of it. She'd never officially met Vince McMahon, only signing his contract for working the two weeks with Larry back in 1997. Geneva looked directly at him and left Shane's side, walking over, extending her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. McMahon."

Flashing a warm smile when he looked up, Vince took her hand and shook it before asking the doctor to take a seat. Geneva did as she was told and crossed one leg over the other, folding her hands in her lap nervously. The mere presence of this man sent a shiver down her spine, good or bad she didn't know. Vince studied her over his glasses then through them, glancing down at an open folder in front of him on the desk.

"A Doctor Lance Bryant faxed us some very impressive recommendations." He said by way of greeting, rereading something then smiling, folding his hands together. "Well Doctor Foley, I've heard nothing but great things about you, I must say I've never had a hospital cooperate this well when I'm trying to 'steal' one of their doctors. They sent me recommendations, your work history there..."

Lance had been sneaky.

Geneva made a mental note to take her adopted brother on a vacation the next time he had some time off, knowing he went out of his way to make sure she got this job. "Thank you for the opportunity, Mr. McMahon. I must admit, I was very surprised to hear that your company was interested in me since all I really did was do my job and take care of one of your employees. That's not to say I'm not qualified for this position because, let me assure you, I am." She stated, taking in this powerful man in front of her and knew he could make or break her. If he didn't hire her, she'd go back to UWMC, if Richard accepted her back. "I do hope whatever they faxed over is satisfactory, sir."

"Quite, quite." Vince glanced curiously at his son, smiling widely when Shane nodded.

"I've also worked for your company before, Mr. McMahon." Geneva admitted, clearing her throat and smoothed her skirt down over her legs. "Larry was exceptional to work with and, if I do acquire this job, I look forward to working with him again."

That was great to hear because Larry did need help now that he was the only trainer on the road currently. "Well Doctor Foley, if you're interested, you have a job with us."

Shane looked at Geneva, wondering if she'd frozen in her seat.

"Of course if there's any part of what we're offering that's not to your liking we can always dicker."

Geneva quickly composed herself and shook the mental shock from her system before smiling. "If you wouldn't mind, Mr. McMahon, I would like to read over the contract before I sign anything."

She took the documents he handed her, knowing this was it. Reading over it diligently, Geneva took her time while Vince and Shane stepped out for a drink. After an hour, Geneva signed on the dotted line and handed it back to him, not believing she was doing this. She was officially apart of the World Wrestling Federation and hadn't spoken a word to her Uncle Mick about it, wondering how he'd react if he didn't already know.

Vince smiled, feeling pleased with himself. "When you leave, Shane will take you to the receptionist for a check." He said suddenly, almost as if he'd forgotten something. "Travel expenses," He began to explain. "Because you're an on-road physician, we'll provide you with a car allowance and then we'll reimburse you so much per mile. I realize you have to give your two weeks yet so this will give you some time to car shop. "He stood up, extending his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to have you joining our family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have salaries to review. Shane will answer anymore questions you may have."

She nodded back at her new boss, her heart feeling like a jackrabbit's, not having any more questions for the moment. Geneva couldn't really think as Shane guided to the receptionist desk and picked up her check. Ocean blue eyes nearly fell out of her skull at the sum it was for, wondering just what kind of car Vince wanted her to buy.

"Holy mother of..." She trailed off in a murmur and blinked, tucking it safely in her bra, not taking ANY chances and walked out of Titan Towers.

Slipping into the limo that took her back to the airport, Geneva arrived back in Seattle hours later. She had to finish her ties there before embarking on this new journey with the WWF. What if Taker wasn't happy that she'd taken a job with the company? They'd parted friendly enough, she thought anyway, so hopefully he didn't harbor any ill feelings toward her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lance was waiting for her, having taken a break from the medical center so he could greet Geneva at the airport. He leaned against a pillar, casually flirting with a woman who'd just gotten off a plane and was waiting for her boyfriend to show up. Who was he to make her pass the time in boredom?

Geneva walked through the terminal, grinning at the sight of her adopted brother and ran over, jumping in his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck as he spun her around in circles. "I got hired!" She cried out when he set her down, pulling out the check from her bra, shaking from head to toe, showing it to him. Laughing when his eyes bugged out just like hers nearly did when she first received it at Titan Towers. "Lance, this is it. This is the right road for me." Tears filled her eyes as she stared back at him, one sliding down her cheek. "Thank you for sending all of those recommendations and everything you did."

Lance smiled widely at Geneva's good fortune, hazel eyes twinkling. "You're welcome, but let's keep that between us, shall we? I wouldn't want the boss knowing I helped sell you down the river, if you know what I mean." He laughed, draping an arm over her shoulder, looking at the check again and whistled. "What the hell is this for? You sure it's real?"

"It's for car shopping. I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling so Mr. McMahon said that's for a car. A CAR, Lance!" Geneva squealed with excitement, leaning against him and snatched the check back, slipping it right back into her bra for safe keeping. "I have a lot to do. I'm giving my two weeks to Richard and I'm keeping my condo here. Seattle is still my home, just not USMC. I also have to call my Uncle Mick and let him know what's going on." She was out of breath by the time they arrived at Lance's car and slipped inside, her mind racing.

"I'm happy for you, Gen. That is one hell of a car budget. What's he expecting you to buy, a Cadillac Escalade?" Lance navigated the traffic easily with one hand, the other turning down the radio. "You sure you're going to have time to come home? Isn't that a traveling circus, so to speak?"

"I will make time." She stated, meaning it. "We travel a little over 280 days out of the year so there is SOME time that we get off. I'll be in Seattle for it." Geneva reached over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again Lance, for everything you did." She couldn't say it enough.

The first stop they made was the bank and Lance had to go back to the medical center for work. Geneva decided to join him, going to Richard's office, and thanked him for the opportunity to do her internship there. Richard informed her she could come back anytime and wished her well, letting her know they would be paying her out the last two weeks, so she could use her vacation time to get things settled.

Geneva thanked him and then walked out of the University of Washington Medical Center, looking back at it, tears sliding down her cheeks at the memories that ran through her mind. Even with all the hell that place put her through, Geneva had a lot of good times with Lance, especially off the clock. She was going to miss it, hoping the WWF gave her a new peace of mind and a home. With one last glance over her shoulder, Geneva headed home to make some phone calls before going car shopping, the first being to her Uncle Mick.

Mick reached over and picked up his cell phone blaring on the nightstand, clearing his throat. "Hello?" He said softly, rubbing his blurry eyes.

"Uncle Mick?" It'd been a long time since Geneva heard his voice, at least a year and the guilt instantly made her stomach tighten when he gasped.

"My god, Gen?" Mick's eyes flew open as soon as he heard her voice, sitting up on the bed. "How the hell are you, sweetie?"

Geneva felt tears sting her eyes, fighting them back as hard as she could. "I'm good, really good actually…" Why was it so hard to tell her Uncle about working for the WWF? "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Yeah, but it's the best wakeup call I've had in a while." Mick replied, grinning and could tell something was on Geneva's mind or else she wouldn't have called. "What's on your mind, Gen?"

Chewing her bottom lip, Geneva stood up from the couch and walked over to stare out at the city, noticing some clouds rolling in for a potential rainstorm. "Well, first off, how come you didn't look me up when the WWF was in Seattle a few days ago?" She demanded, planting one hand on her hip. "I would've loved to see you, Uncle Mick."

"WWF was in Seattle?" Mick hadn't known, looking over his shoulder at Colette. "I'm sorry sweetie, I took a few days off to come home, but I'm heading back on the road tomorrow morning. If I would've known…"

"No worries." Geneva smiled, rubbing the back of her neck and felt the jetlag setting in from that redeye flight from Connecticut. "There is a reason I called and…I'm not sure how to say this." Now her nerves kicked up a notch, her stomach clenching tightly. "This is so hard…"

Now Mick was more alert, not liking the sound of this and stood from the bed, having been napping with Colette. "What is it, Geneva?" He shut the bedroom door quietly and padded downstairs, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Whatever it is, we can figure it out."

"You sure about that?" Geneva laughed shakily.

"Yes, now talk." Mick ordered, pulling a water out of the fridge and leaned against the counter, unscrewing the cap.

"I got a new job." Geneva blurted out, then cursed because she didn't want to tell him this way.

Mick raised a brow, taking a swallow of his water and tried not to let the panic set in yet. "I thought you were doing an internship at the hospital in Seattle?" Now he was confused.

"Yeah well, that didn't exactly pan out the way I wanted, so I decided to apply for another job where I can use my medical degree." Geneva didn't want it going to waste, especially with all the time she put into acquiring it.

"So out with it then, where are you working now?" Mick tried to keep the demand out of his tone, but Geneva beating around the bush wasn't normal. She was normally straightforward when it came to him. "Tell me, Gen."

Geneva heaved a sigh, shutting her eyes briefly. "Do you remember when I first told you that I wanted to go to medical school?" Her voice lowered a little with her nervousness.

"Yeah." Mick chuckled, remembering she'd been a senior in high school and wanted to help people. "You were so excited about it, I'll never forget the sparkle in your eyes…" Then something occurred to Mick, his eyes widening with realization. "Geneva…"

"Do you remember the first thing you said to me when I told you?" Her voice remained the same tone and level, almost hearing the light bulb in Uncle's Mick's head click over the phone.

Mick swallowed hard, crushing the bottle of water in his hand. "I made a joke about you working for the WWF so you could take care of me…" His stomach tightened slightly, trying to keep calm and heard padded footsteps sound behind him. It was Colette.

"Surprise." Geneva whispered, feeling a few tears slide down her cheeks and gave Uncle Mick a few minutes to digest this.

Mick didn't say a word for five straight minutes, his heavy breathing being the only sound coming through the phone into Geneva's ear. His niece…his precious Geneva…was going to work for the same company as him? Did he hear her correctly? He remembered her helping Larry two years ago for two weeks while she was on the road with him, before her internship started. Still, Geneva had wanted to be a doctor –a surgeon- all of her life and now she was suddenly tossing it away for a mediocre job in sport's medicine with the WWF.

"Uncle Mick…"

"I'm here." His voice was low and gruff, nodding at Colette when she shot him a worried look. "Just…how the hell did this come about? Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I'm happy for you whatever you decide, but…you've always wanted to be a surgeon. What changed your mind?" If Vince had anything to do with this, he would personally ring the boss's neck.

He didn't sound happy or mad, which was a good thing because that's what Geneva had worried about most. Uncle Mick didn't get mad often, but when he did, it was downright frightening. The last thing Geneva wanted to do was upset her Uncle that she hadn't seen in a year, but at the same time she had to tell him about being on the road. Showing up out of the blue and announcing she'd gotten a job with his company was out of the question.

"Well…"

Geneva proceeded to tell Mick about her patient, Steve Williams, who Mick instantly knew as Austin. Apparently that was the man's nickname in the WWF. She explained about being his doctor, how she took care of him and then received a phone call from Gerald Briscoe with a job offer. Geneva told him the sum they offered, which was much more than UWMC currently paid her. Including the trip to Stamford, Connecticut to meet with the head honcho, Geneva finally stopped talking after telling him about the check Vince gave her for car shopping.

Listening intently to everything his niece said, Mick quickly came to the conclusion that Steve had to be the one to get her this job. He was the only one she'd had contact with, to his knowledge anyway, and that didn't set well with Mick at all. Granted, he was happy that Geneva would be working on the road with him because she had a knack for this medical profession, but something told him there were motives behind her being hired. Him and Steve would be having a talk as soon as Mick went back on the road. Wanting to make it crystal clear his niece was OFF LIMITS, or else Mick would ram a barbed wire bat up the man's ass.

"So, have you gone car shopping yet?" Mick asked, hearing a sigh of relief from his niece and decided he wouldn't let her know how he really felt about this sudden turn of events.

"Not yet, I'm going tomorrow. Was supposed to go today, but…the flight wore me down and it's getting late. Besides, I have two weeks until I'm due on the road and the medical center is paying me the rest of my vacation." Geneva had to go shopping for clothes because most of what she owned was a little to dressy for the WWF. "I can't wait to see you, Uncle Mick. It's been too long…"

"That it has, sweetheart. I can't wait to see you either." Mick smiled more genuinely, feeling Colette's arm wrap around his waist and kissed the top of her head.

They proceeded to talk a little while later about how everything was going with the kids, Mick promising to bring the family on the road as soon as he could so Geneva could see them again.

* * *

"Yes, she's comin'." Steve said when Dwayne went to ask him.

"Good thing too, you look like shit. Who did it?"

"'Taker." Steve's blue eyes narrowed. "Jackass caught me outside the arena last night."

"You two might be getting a little too personal, don't you think?"

"It ain't my damn fault he thinks he IS the Undertaker."

Taker overheard the conversation outside of the locker room, stroking his black goatee thoughtfully. Who was Austin talking about? He'd been walking around trying to get a meeting with Vince for the past couple days after being released from the medical center in Seattle. Taker had tried figuring out what it was about, but nobody talked.

Then he'd overheard a previous conversation with Austin and Rock, eyes narrowing when he mentioned the beautiful doctor. Honestly, Taker had been so engrossed in screwing with Austin that he'd only briefly glanced at the doctor, not paying her much mind. He would definitely have to rectify that, an evil chuckle floating from his mouth as he made his way down the hallway, his mind already spinning with all the possibilities to add more fuel this proverbial feud fire.

His first task was to use this beautiful doctor against Austin.

* * *

The next day, all smiles, Geneva went car shopping and decided to stick to something gas efficient. The amount on the check would more than cover a Mustang or Charger, but it wasn't practical. The WWF would be in Portland, Oregon when her first night started, so she had to make the short 3 hour drive there. Then from there she would be heading across country to Chicago, IL, which meant she'd have to leave her car at the airport in Portland and Lance would be picking it up for her.

He was such a great friend.

Geneva ended up choosing a silver Honda Insight, having done research the previous night after her phone call with Uncle Mick. It was a four door and had an interesting shape, which in her eyes made it unique. Handing over the cash in full, along with signing her life away practically, Geneva drove off the lot with her new car 5 hours later. She made sure to add a few things to it like a CD player and whatnot, knowing she would be putting a lot of miles on this bad boy.

Her thoughts turned to Undertaker suddenly while she drove, stopping at a red light and frowned thoughtfully. What the hell was she going to say to him when they ran into each other again? Turning the AC on full blast, Geneva hated how heated she became every time the man entered her mind. As excited as she was about this new job and seeing Uncle Mick, Geneva had reservations about Taker.

He seemed not to recognize her while she treated Steve at the medical center, almost look straight through her. She hadn't changed that much, her hair the same crazy curly mess she's always had. Geneva was a little paler and had a little crow's-feet around her eyes, but that came with the daunting task of getting older. She'd looked directly at him too…Geneva sighed, not understanding it and pushed Taker in the back of her mind, pulling into the local JCPenney's parking lot.

It was time to shop for her new job.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before she knew it, two weeks flew by and it was her first night on the job in the WWF.

Geneva stepped out of her silver Honda Insight, wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white sleeveless top and white Skechers on her feet. Her hair flowed down her back, a dark blue headband on top of her head for style. Taking a deep breath, carrying just her purse inside –she'd checked into the hotel prior to coming to the arena- Geneva flashed her work badge at the guard and walked inside the Rose Garden Arena. The chaos hadn't changed was Geneva's first observation as soon as she stepped inside, ocean blue eyes wide.

"Come on already, move!" Snapped a brown haired woman from behind, rolling her eyes with a snort. "Jackie, wait up! Dumb bitch." She stormed by, disappearing with another woman.

"Have to move quick if you don't want to get plowed." Dwayne said, appearing behind Geneva with a wide smile. "It's good to see you again, Geneva."

Smirking, Geneva felt her cheeks flush slightly and nodded. "You too, Dwayne. I was wondering if you remembered me." Glad to see a familiar face, Geneva moved to stand against the wall, staying out of the way for the other Superstars and Divas. "Just like old times."

"Of course I remember you. Hard to forget a beautiful woman." Dwayne winked, laying on the charm playfully. "Have you told Mick about working here yet?"

"Yes, we had a long talk about it and I think he's happy I'm here. I also think he's going to be overprotective, so watch yourself and that flirting." Geneva nudged him playfully, an enigmatic smile crossing her glossy lips.

Dwayne held his hands up, brown eyes wide. "Friends only, I'm a married man. Anyway, I gotta get going, but Mick should be running around here somewhere. If you need help…"

"I'll be fine, Dwayne. Thank you for the concern and, if you see that Uncle of mine, tell him I'm here." She walked off, keeping close to the wall and went to find Larry's office.

Dwayne watched her walk away and tensed, turning his head to look behind him, eyes narrowing. "What's up, Deadman?" He demanded, hating how this man set his nerves on edge and frowned when he just abruptly walked away. "Weirdo…"

* * *

"You seen Taker?"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you where. Put down the chain, Steve." Larry ordered, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Steve arched an eyebrow, grinning. "What? This thing, son? It's just for decoration is all. I'm not going to use it on anyone. That'd just be wrong."

"Why don't I believe that?" Larry's gaze moved to the door, grinning from ear to ear as Geneva Foley stepped into the room. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Hey Larry." She greeted, laughing when he lifted her up and spun her around in circles, setting her back on her feet. "I didn't think you'd remember me that well."

"Are you kidding? You were the best assistant I ever had and now you're here FULLTIME. If it wasn't considered sexual harassment, I'd kiss you right now." Larry laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome on board, finally."

"Yeah finally." Her ocean blue eyes moved to where her patient from UWMC stood, flashing a warm smile. "Hello again, Steve."

Steve was confused, looking between her and Larry, wondering how the hell they knew each other. "Hey…" His ice blue eyes silently asked the question burning on his tongue.

"This is Geneva Foley – Mick Foley's niece." Larry introduced formally, watching as Steve's eyes nearly fell out of his skull and chuckled. "She worked temporarily with me two years ago and then left. Have you seen Mick yet?"

"No, I ran into Dwayne as soon as I got here and told him to have Uncle Mick come here whenever he could."

"Wait a damn minute…" Steve's head was spinning, rubbing his bald head. "So…Dwayne knew you the whole time at the hospital?"

Geneva grinned, nodding. "Apparently so, he just didn't want to say anything, I guess." She didn't really think anything of it and missed the stormy look that crossed Steve's eyes. "Anyway, I'm here and ready to get started, Larry."

Larry however didn't miss that look, nodding. "Sure thing. Steve, no hunting down Taker. Save it for the ring." That was his way of dismissing the man from his office, turning his full focus on Geneva.

Steve stalked out of Larry's office, determined to hunt down Dwayne and use the chain on him instead.

It didn't take Geneva long to get the hang of how Larry did things and where everything in the office was. It was just like old times and Geneva was an even faster learner nowadays. Came with the territory of being an intern at one of the best teaching hospitals in the country. A few hours of training and Geneva had her first patient, setting him down on the medical examination table, clearly seeing the problem.

"Okay, there won't be any scarring, you're lucky."

Geneva checked over the deep laceration on the side of Jeff Hardy's face, sifting through his rainbow colored hair. He had a ladder match that night and the edge of it caught him right in the cheek, busting him open. Being extreme definitely took its toll, but blood didn't bother Geneva as she began stitching the laceration with a smile.

"Trust me, I worked with one of the best plastic surgeons in the country and picked up a few tricks. Your face is in good hands." She winked, finishing him off and placed a huge bandage over it, sending him on his way, slipping the bloody gloves off.

So far that night, Geneva had a dislocated shoulder, several staples and stitches, a broken heel - she had to send to the hospital for- and a broken nose. Reminded her of the pit back at UWMC, only much less chaotic and controlled, no deaths either. Geneva felt her phone vibrate against her hip and pulled it out, grinning at the name flashing back at her.

"You didn't call me." Was the first thing out of Lance's mouth, the worry evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry DAD, I was a little busy trying to get acclimated to my new job." She retorted, thankful Larry wasn't in the office at the moment. "Missing me already?"

Lance scoffed, taking a sip of his bottled water. "What the hell do you think?" Truth be told, Geneva was his only friend, though Lance would never admit that to anyone. "It's miserable without you, Gen."

"Well it's nice to know I'm missed." Geneva teased, hearing the pain in Lance's voice. "If it's any consolation, I miss my buddy too. How's Callie taking the news?"

"She's a complete bear and is demanding to know when you'll be back." Lance chuckled, shaking his head. "I swear, she took this harder than me and I've known you longer!"

"It's a woman thing, besides we're like sisters." Geneva walked over to sit on the examination table, swinging her legs back and forth absentmindedly. "I get a day off in about a month, according to my schedule because Larry wants to train me as much as he can before the next pay-per-view event. They are always crazy around here." She knew that better than anyone.

"Damn, that seems like forever." Lance sighed, running a hand through his short cropped hair. "Listen, if there's anything you need, anything at all…"

Geneva smiled tenderly, hearing a knock at the door. "You'll be the first one I call. Listen I gotta go, someone is here. I'll call you in a few days."

"Take care of yourself, Gen."

"You too, Lance." Geneva hung up just as the door opened and a squeal sounded from her mouth upon seeing Uncle Mick. "Finally!" She tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly and blinked back tears from stinging her eyes.

Mick did the same thing, holding his niece tightly against him and couldn't believe she was here. Colette had sat him down and talked about Geneva's job offer because, honestly, he'd been upset about it at first. Then she made him see the light, like always, stating that Geneva took this job for herself and nobody else, especially Steve Williams. That wasn't going to stop Mick from having a conversation with the boy because Geneva was like a daughter to him and he really didn't want her fraternizing with any of the wrestlers.

"Can't breathe…" Geneva wheezed, grinning when Mick instantly released her and tweaked his nose. "It's so good seeing you. How've you been?"

"Been good for the most part, sweetheart." Mick replied, looking around the office and could tell she was on somewhat of a break. "How's your first night? Excited to be back?"

"It's different." Geneva admitted, stepping out into the hallway with Uncle Mick and closed the door behind her, leaning against the wall. "Things have changed around here, haven't they?"

Mick nodded solemnly, placing a hand on her shoulder and could see the tears in her eyes. "Gen…" He sighed, pulling her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Colette told me you called her as soon as my match with Taker ended at King of the Ring. I'm sorry I worried you, sweetheart." He knew that's why she was emotional and felt her arms tighten around him, hating to see her in pain.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She whispered, reluctantly pulling back and wiped some stray tears away from her face. "I tried getting time off because I was worried sick about you, but Aunt Colette told me it wasn't necessary. I shouldn't have listened, but…I was busy with the stupid internship."

Mick nodded in understanding, running his finger down her cheek with a goofy smile. "I'm still here though, standing proud and alive. And now I'm teaming with Rocky, so it's even better!" He had plans for his tag-team partner, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Geneva blinked, raising a brow and glanced to the side just as Dwayne walked up to them. "You two…"

Nodding enthusiastically, Mick laughed at the look on his niece's face. "Hey, nobody's better than the Great One after all. Who better than to have on my side?"

"But you two…" Now Geneva was REALLY confused. "In January…"

"Oh that." Mick waved her off dismissively, clapping Dwayne on the shoulder. "That was child's play, Gen."

"If you say so, Foley." Dwayne replied, wearing one of his flashy shirts with sunglasses over his eyes, arching his infamous brow at his partner. "I still don't understand why creative stuck us together, but the fans are eating it up. Best to give them what they want, I suppose."

"Damn right! The Rock-N-Sock Connection!" Mick had come up with the name and grinned proudly, puffing his chest out a little. "And the best part is I get to steal his lines."

Dwayne scowled good-naturedly, though he lifted his sunglasses up long enough to wink at Geneva. "The Rock is gonna shove his boot up your candy ass if you don't knock it off." He tried slipping into character and smiled when Geneva began laughing.

"The Rock-N-Sock Connection?" Geneva echoed, holding her side because they were making her crack up laughing and it felt amazing since she hadn't laughed in a while. "I'm going to venture a guess and say that's your creation, Uncle Mick."

"You got it!" He did the thumbs up with twinkling blue eyes. "Just wait until you see everything I have in store for our team, it'll blow you away."

"Or sky high." Dwayne added, a hint of disdain in his voice. "That's AFTER your knee surgery."

"SHHHHH not NOW, Rocky." Mick scolded, frowning when Geneva folded her arms in front of her chest and groaned, knowing he was in for a lecture now. "Gen…"

"What knee surgery?" She demanded, not disappointing him and watched as Dwayne immediately walked away, leaving them alone. "You have to have surgery on your knee?"

Mick sighed warily, nodding. "Yeah, I just didn't want to bring it up your first night here."

Geneva hated it when Uncle Mick kept things from her, especially when they involved him going under the knife. "When is it?" She asked in a softer voice, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know yet, haven't scheduled it. Had an MRI a few weeks back and they said it's gonna have to be soon. I'm going to set it up soon because it's killing me. I just want to continue with this Rock-N-Sock Connection storyline a little while longer." Mick didn't want to give it up and knew, if he left now, it would be squashed. "Definitely before Summerslam." It was moving into July and the pay-per-view wasn't until late August.

"Please get it taken care of as soon as you can because I really don't want to see you pain." Geneva pleaded, looking up when Larry approached them and smiled. "Enjoy your lunch, boss?"

Larry chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her curls playfully. "Stop calling me that, shorty." He ordered, nodding at Mick as they shook hands. "How's your knee?"

Mick smiled sheepishly, laughing at his niece's scowl. "Larry, you shouldn't touch her hair. Geneva is very picky when it comes to her hair." He chastised, stepping into the office. "And it's throbbing, was hoping you'd take a look at it for me."

"Sure, hop on up and let's see what's going on." Larry patted the examination table, not minding Geneva being in the room and smiled as she held her Uncle's hand. "Same spot?"

Mick nodded, grimacing a little when a twinge shot up from his kneecap to his thigh, closing his eyes. "It tickles…" He muttered, feeling his niece's apprehension and knew she was worried about him.

Larry finished, sighing heavily. "Mick, you can't keep wrestling on that knee. It'll give out on you and then you'll really be in some shit." He scrawled a name on a piece of paper, handing it to Mick. "If I were you, I'd call Doctor Andrews in Birmingham and book an appointment this week. You need to get this surgery done and he'll have you back on your feet in no time."

"Before Summerslam?" Mick had to be back for a very important reason, one he wouldn't share with his niece.

"If you get it taken care of now, then I don't see why not." Larry replied, wishing the man would retire already because he really had nothing left to prove in the squared circle. "Now get on outta here so I can continue training your niece on her new job." He was extremely thrilled to have Geneva back as his partner again, winking in her direction.

"No flirting, Larry." Mick ordered, wagging his finger disapprovingly. "You're too old for her."

Geneva promptly walked over and slammed the door in Uncle Mick's face, shaking her head. "He's such a jokester." She then proceeded to listen to what Larry wanted to teach her next, soaking the knowledge up and hoped Uncle Mick followed doctor's orders for once.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Echoing throughout the arena was a sudden scream from the fans as the sounds of glass shattering permeated the building. Several minutes later, the Undertaker's theme music rumbled, sending yet another scream through the audience. The main event had arrived and Geneva would be getting another patient most definitely.

Question was: who would it be?

Steve narrowed his icy eyes, staring across the ring as his on and off-screen enemy just stood there, an almost indifferent look on the Taker's face. Well, he was fixing to change that into one of pain.

After fixing another dislocated shoulder, Geneva decided it was time to take a break as she cleaned her hands and walked out of the office. Thankfully, it wasn't that crowded, though she still hadn't seen hide nor hair of her Uncle. It wasn't that crowded now that the show was nearly over. She walked down the hallway, peaking around corners, trying to find the cafeteria and arched an eyebrow.

"Damn..." Geneva cursed, rounding another corner, seeing it was a darker one than the rest and immediately turned back around hoping she could find her way back to her office. All she wanted was a damn water!

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded a deep voice from behind the petite woman.

A tall, African-American man with strange symbols painted on his chest stepped out before her. He stared down at her, behind him, flanking two more men, both wearing black. One with another strange symbol appearing carved into his forehead.

"You can't be here lady. This is the Undertaker's corridor."

"She's Austin's doctor." The man with the carved forehead spoke up quietly, his eyes glinting almost feverishly as he stared at her.

"No, I am the new on-road physician for the World Wrestling Federation and I work for Vince McMahon." Geneva corrected them, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and raised an eyebrow at their symbols. "Okay, I didn't know this was kindergarten. Those look ridiculous on you." She commented, shaking her head, seeing three men surrounding her and wondered briefly if they even worked for this company. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you want, but I'm looking for the cafeteria. Can one of you help me out before I die of thirst?" There was no fear in her ocean blue eyes whatsoever, just pure curiosity and fatigue.

"I'll show her."

Farooq arched an eyebrow, staring down at Mideon. "No. You won't. We need to be ready for Taker's signal." He grunted, turning his back on the doctor altogether. "Cafeteria is down this way, keep following the red line on the floor." He said without turning back, guiding the others in the opposite direction.

"Thank you." Geneva replied, her eyes narrowed slightly, confusion registering on her face.

What did they mean this was Undertaker's corridor? A private locker room wasn't enough for the man? Geneva didn't care, walking away from them and looked down at the floor where the red line began. So she wasn't that far off.

Geneva sighed with relief when she finally found it and went straight for the water machine, pulling a dollar out of her pocket. Slipping it into the machine, Geneva wasn't able to get those three men out of her mind. They sounded as though they were followers of some sort to Undertaker, which confused Geneva more.

Since when did Undertaker have followers?

Gathered around a monitor in the cafeteria was half the roster, all watching the fight between Taker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. "Shit! Did you see that?" One of them yelled. Then cursing followed. "The damn Ministry! Hell, too bad for Steve…"

Steve was gesturing the Ministry on. "C'mon son, fight your own battles." He snarled at Taker.

"This isn't a battle, Austin." Taker rumbled evilly. "It's genocide."

Things had changed in the WWF, that much Geneva gathered, as she headed over to the monitor to watch it with the other Superstars. Geneva briefly wondered what she'd gotten herself into and felt her eyes widening in shock by what she saw, covering her mouth with her hand. It was like watching a horrific car accident happening and, no matter how hard she tried, Geneva could not pull her eyes from the monitor, not even when Steve was cracked with a baseball bat upside the head.

'Oh my god! Someone has to help him! He's bleeding!' Her mind screamed, ignoring the people around her and kept her eyes focused on the monitor.

Jeff Hardy, looking much better, turned to glance at her. Seeing the obvious concern on her face, he offered a reassuring smile. "Hey, it's okay. They know better than to actually hurt each other seriously." Well they knew better, but generally these two didn't follow the rules so to speak.

In the ring, Taker gestured his Ministry forward, staring down at Austin. He held out his hand, a coarse rope being placed in his palm almost immediately.

"Oh shit..."

Geneva felt sick to her stomach and actually backed away from the monitor, her eyes widened and couldn't believe nobody was stopping this. Granted, she remembered being on the road back in 1997 with Uncle Mick going through tables and being hit with steel chairs, but this was too much. What the Hell was going on?

Not able to handle seeing anymore, Geneva ran out of the cafeteria with her water, heading back to the office. What the hell kind of company was this? They were allowing a man to hang someone in the middle of the damn ring! This company had gotten edgier, Geneva surmised appallingly, and looked up when Larry walked through the door.

"I know." She whispered before he could open his mouth, trying to control her emotions.

Larry nodded grimly. "Be ready."

Steve snapped two seconds before the noose was placed around his throat. He grabbed the loop and jerked, sending Taker flying head over heels. Before anyone could stop him, he started tossing the Ministry morons out of the ring, collapsing against the ropes when they began their retreat. He could feel a gash bleeding just over his eye and groaned, knowing a trip to the trainer's room –Doc- was in order.

Geneva whatever she could in the office; cleaning, pacing, and just trying to keep her mind off of what she witnessed on the monitor in the cafeteria. Her door hit the wall forcefully, causing her to jump out of her skin and whipped around with wide eyes. Steve stood there with a bloody gash over his right eye, blood slowly gushing from it.

"Jesus." She whispered, rushing over to him as he stumbled into her, already snapping on a pair of gloves and laid him down on her table, shaking her head.

"Hey Doc." Steve greeted, turning his head to spit out some blood that had seeped into his mouth. "How's your first night goin'?" He tried to smile at her and stopped, realizing the blood would have stained his teeth, making it a gruesome gesture. "Sorry 'bout earlier, didn't know ya were Foley's niece, honey…"

"That's alright." Geneva whispered soothingly, cleaning the wound over his eye and sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Just relax, Steve. You have a concussion." She'd checked his pupils and tossed away a huge cue tip before grabbing a needle and stitches, setting her flashlight down. "You know the drill."

Steve already knew that, he'd been working on a concussion for a while now. Almost every week, Taker gave him a new one. Of course, if the Deadman ever grew a set and could face him man to man, things would be different. As long as the bastard had his Ministry, it never would be that way though, his teeth clenching.

"I hate needles…" He grunted, eyeballing the contraption in the Doc's hand.

"I can't believe nobody came out to help you…"

Growling, Geneva tossed the needle in the sink and gripped it with her hands, needing a minute to calm down. Deep down, it bothered her to watch Taker be so…barbaric in the ring to Steve and she didn't understand why. What had changed him in the past two years? She finally picked the needle back up and loaded it with numbing solution, placing her hand on his face.

"Hold still." She ordered, sinking the needle into his gash and pulled back, starting the stitches.

Steve frowned, staring up at her incredulously. "Honey, this is wrestling. Most of it is fake, but accidents happen. It's sports entertainment, but it's still a sport." He loved wrestling and would defend it to his dying day. "You should know since you worked here once before..."

Geneva shook her head, frowning. "Back then it was way different and less barbaric." She muttered, continuing her work on Steve's eyebrow, where the laceration was.

Refusing to admit this to anyone except herself, Geneva had watched the 'I Quit' match between Uncle Mick and Dwayne at the beginning of the year and vomited at all the chair shots he sustained. It was possibly the most brutal, ferocious match she'd ever seen him in and that included the Hell In A Cell match he had in mid-1998 with Undertaker. She watched that match too, immediately calling Colette as soon as Uncle Mick had been tossed off the roof of the cell. Never had she witnessed something so horrifying and Geneva felt helpless since she was stuck in Seattle instead of in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where the King of the Ring pay-per-view was held.

"You look deep in thought, honey." Steve observed, biting back a wince when she began slipping the stitches in his skin. "You can talk to me, Doc."

"I just…I don't understand how you or my Uncle does this for a living…" She finally whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment and looked away to blink back tears, grabbing a different instrument.

Steve wasn't about to tell her he didn't usually get the hell knocked out of him with inanimate objects until Taker and him started feuding outside the ring as well as inside. "I'm crazy, I admit it honey, but I love my job." He inhaled softly, beginning to get jittery. "So Doc, how 'bout a cup of coffee or somethin' after this? You know, to help keep me awake." He smiled teasingly at her, changing the subject.

She frowned back at him, seeing how jittery he was, and knew he had to calm down as she checked his heart rate. "Steve, look at me. Look at me." Geneva ordered gently, taking his face in her hands, staring into his deep blue eyes. Almost instantly, the jitters slowly stopped as she ran her hand up and down his arm, smiling. "That's it, relax." She coaxed softly, quietly, knowing she had to keep him awake, but that didn't mean he couldn't relax and started the stitches again.

"Sorry, Doc." He said apologetically. "I just really hate bein' patched up, no offense. Hospitals and usually doctors just aren't my thing. You're the exception, of course." Steve became acutely aware he was still in just his wrestling trunks, when she ran her hand down his bare arm, and mentally began thinking of every non-sexual thing that he possibly could.

Where in the blue hell had THAT come from?

"Believe it or not, I hear that a lot." Geneva chuckled, rolling a chair over and sat down as she continued working on him, taking her time, not wanting him to leave yet. "Steve, I know it was you who went to Mr. McMahon about me. Why?" She asked, looking at his wound, her voice full of curiosity, no anger evident.

He chuckled, looking almost like a little boy as he shot Geneva a sheepish look. "Because I liked you." He said simply, studying her face inquisitively. "You did such a good job, you made me feel at ease in a hospital of ALL places. I figured you could do a great job here. I guess what I didn't figure on was you bein' upset by what we do."

"It's not that I'm upset, I should be used to it given who my Uncle is. I'll get used to it again, it's just been a minute since I've been in this type of environment." She replied, patting his arm reassuringly and finished the stitches, tossing the bloody gloves in the garbage. "My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I got the offer over my answering machine. Though I must admit, I didn't know you were serious when you offered it to me at the hospital before you left." She turned back around and faced him, a small smirk on her face, remembering his vacation comment.

"Of course I was serious! I'm a very serious man, Doc, or didn't you notice?" Steve retorted in a stern voice, though mischief twinkling in his eyes gave him away. "Yeah, Vince tends to be very generous when it comes to his employees, providing they do their job well. So honey, how 'bout that coffee?" He glanced at the clock. "Damn, it got late. Never mind Doc, I'm sure you're tired."

"Actually, I'd love to go get a cup of coffee with you, but caffeine isn't good for a concussion. How 'bout we both just have some water or juice?" Geneva suggested, smirking when he groaned in protest and raised a slow eyebrow. "Now you can either listen to me or get jittery again, which would cause your heart rate to skyrocket, which would send you back to the hospital…A hospital that I'm not involved with. Now is that what you want, Steve? Because if it is, I'll drive you to the hospital myself and save you a trip."

Steve sighed melodramatically, shaking his head. "Damn, henpecked by a doctor." He smirked, arching an eyebrow. "I suppose a beer would be out of the question too?" He wasn't surprised at the look she gave him. "Alright Doc, lemme get dressed." He gestured to his bare chest. "And we'll go get a...juice."

Geneva giggled at the disdain on Steve's face, amusement shining in her ocean blues and started cleaning up, knowing he was her last patient of the evening. "Go on, I'm not going anywhere."

She turned her back as he walked out the door, laughing softly to herself, and turned the sink on as she washed her hands before drying them off. A drink with Steve wouldn't hurt anything, they were just friends after all. Geneva felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach, hoping that's all Steve wanted to be because her heart belonged to someone else in the WWF.

Hearing footsteps sound behind her, Geneva smiled thinking it was Steve turned to open her mouth to speak, stiffening. Geneva's mouth went completely dry at the sight of the man standing in her doorway, her heart thumping powerfully against her chest, blue locked with pure acid. She often dreamed of this moment happening, of running into his arms if she ever saw him again, but all Geneva could do was stand there completely frozen.

"Undertaker."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

He couldn't believe it.

The beautiful doctor Austin had bragged about, and Taker had planned using to gain an advantage against him, was none other than Geneva. How the hell hadn't he noticed her at the hospital? Those chestnut corkscrew curls should've been a dead giveaway, not to mention they'd been in Seattle. Taker wanted to bang his head against the nearest wall, knowing he'd taken one too many shots to the head over the past few years.

How could he possibly forget his 1997 lover?

Taker technically didn't need her help. His hand was just bruised from how hard he threw a punch in the ring, maybe even a fractured knuckle, and shook himself mentally. "I'd like you to look at my hand." He said, the words polite, but his tone holding something else entirely. It was low, sounding like a deep rumble coming from the center of his chest.

Gritting her teeth, Geneva had to maintain her temper and could not believe he acted as if he didn't know who she was. "Okay have a seat." She replied evenly and walked over, snapping on some gloves, the mere presence of this man sending a shiver down her spine. For two years she'd pined over a man who didn't even remember her. How nice. She suddenly thought of Steve, tempted to make Taker wait for Larry, but knew she couldn't. 'It'll have to wait.' She thought, taking his hand gently in hers and looked at it. She began pressing on it, more importantly the knuckle, definitely feeling the problem. "It's fractured. The only thing I can recommend is a lot of ice, rest and pain killers. So pick your poison." She stated, taking the gloves off and threw them in the trash.

"My poison is bourbon, perhaps you'd care to join me?" Taker offered, standing to his full height, staring down at her intently with piercing acid eyes.

Geneva was never a big drinker, so he didn't expect her to accept his invitation at all. In fact, she acted professional towards him and that unnerved him. This woman had given him the best two years of his life, sex and laughter…only to disappear because of an internship. Now she was back acting as if they were complete strangers. He heard her cell vibrating again and tilted his head to the side, his long black hair swaying with the motion.

"My friend." She said by way of explanation, seeing his eyes drift down to her pocket, where her cell was and looked back up into her eyes. "Actually, I have other plans tonight. Maybe some other time." She replied politely, though her eyes remained icy. The hell she would join this mongrel for a drink when he didn't even remember her! "So if there's nothing else you need, I have to get going."

Taker merely nodded, stepping out of her way, his large body moving with a feline grace that was just wrong for a man his size.

"Hey Doc, you bout ready-" Steve stopped, halting in the doorway at the sight of Taker, blue eyes narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Austin." Taker's voice dripped with sarcasm and malice.

Steve nodded, his fists tightening at his sides, but managed to smile tensely at Geneva. "I'll walk you to your car." He said not wanting Taker to know they were going out together.

There was no reason to be scared of Taker, Geneva thought, as she raised an eyebrow at both men, wondering what the hell was going on between them. Wasn't the wrestling stuff supposed to STAY in the ring? "I don't get it." She mumbled under her breath, shaking her head, and growled when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. "WHAT?" She shouted in the phone, sighing when she heard her friend Callie. "I'm sorry Cal okay? Look, I got a tattooed giant and that Steve guy I took care of to deal with right now. Can I PLEASE call you back later? Thanks bye." Ending the call abruptly, Geneva picked her bag up, not caring WHO overheard her. She was confused and pissed off all at the same time.

Steve fell in step when she walked out into the hallway. "Geneva, look," He began, using her first name for the first time. "If he was bothering you..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "That's Taker, you might remember him from Seattle. We don't...see eye to eye, to put it mildly."

Of course she knew who Taker was, though nobody else knew about their two week fling back in 1997 and Geneva wanted to keep it that way. "No really? I hadn't noticed." She replied sarcastically, watching as Taker walked in the opposite direction, feeling even more frustrated. She felt terrible for snapping on Callie, but honestly didn't have a choice. It'd been a LONG night and Geneva's mind wasn't exactly on Seattle at the moment. "I know he's the guy from Seattle. He's also the reason why I had to stitch you up again tonight." Playing dumb was her best bet at this point.

"Taker and me are the exception to the rule. He don't like me and I sure as hell don't like him." Seeing the confusion on her face, he sighed. "What you see on TV with him is what you get. He IS into all that dark, demonic shit."

Jaycee actually stopped in her tracks on the way to her car and blinked at him, swallowing hard. No way. No he wasn't, Geneva knew Taker and there was no way he could be THAT evil and sadistic! "Are you serious?" She blinked again when he nodded and shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. "Are there...other people like that? Do people get hurt in the back, off camera?" She had to ask, remembering those three men who surrounded her earlier.

Back in 1997, people followed the script for the most part and followed rules, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"Not usually." Steve assured her. "His Ministry is about the only nuts who subscribe to what he's preachin', but they normally don't go out of their way to bother anyone. Basically, they're his entourage." He snorted, looking around the lot. "You're lookin' shaken up honey, how 'bout I drive you?" He offered softly.

Geneva could only nod and handed her keys over without argument, allowing him to guide her to his truck that had Austin 3:16 painted on it. Her eyes widened in horror when they got closer and a purple T with an X through the bottom of the T was painted on his hood. The shock caused her to stumble back because something about that symbol caused her nerves to heighten further, a lump forming in her throat.

"Um...I know I shouldn't ask, but...what is THAT?"

"THAT is Taker's callin' card." The anger was radiating off of Steve in waves as he surveyed his truck. "That mother fucker..." He hissed. Steve was quite tempted to turn around, go find the Deadman and really kill him for this. "Don't worry about it, Doc. Nothin' that can't be fixed." He said finally, taking deep calming breaths and opened the passenger door for her.

"Actually, I'm not feeling so well. I think it's the jetlag. Rain check?"

Geneva didn't wait for an answer, darting to her vehicle and unlocked it, throwing her bag in the backseat. She quickly slid in the driver's side, fired up the engine and peeled out of the parking lot. That symbol flashed in her mind while driving to the hotel, wondering what the hell was going on in the WWF. She wished she could talk to someone about Taker, but not even Callie and Lance knew about her fling.

"I really got myself into a mess this time." She mumbled under her breath, needing a hot bubble bath and bed after the night she had.

After a bubble bath, Geneva felt a little calmer as she poured herself a glass of wine, deciding to call Callie back, and apologized ten times for the way she treated her. She explained what had happened and sighed when Callie demanded she come back to Seattle. No matter if Taker had changed, that wasn't going to chase Geneva away from the WWF, refusing to let him intimidate her.

"I can't, Cal, not yet." She stated, sipping some of her wine and looked out the window, wearing a black silk robe with a matching nightgown underneath. "I have to go to bed now. I'll call you later. I love you bye." She then hung up and downed the rest of her wine, heading to bed, knowing she had to be up early in the morning to go to the next city.

* * *

Geneva Foley. Taker tossed the file onto his bed, sinking down into a chair, staring out the hotel window. It seemed the Rattlesnake had a little crush on the good doctor. How interesting indeed. He chuckled darkly before exiting his hotel room, acid eyes flashing at the thought of Austin touching what was his. No matter if they hadn't seen each other in two years, Geneva was Taker's and had staked that claim for two straight weeks.

Discovering where she was staying wasn't hard. Procuring a key to her room even less of a challenge. Taker stood over the sleeping chestnut haired beauty, just staring down at her, still not believing she was back in the WWF. He could see quite well in the dark, his eyes quickly adjusting to the night. A hint of a smirk played on his lips as he gently pulled back the blanket covering her body, taking in the nightgown.

"Black..." He murmured huskily, his desire for her already rising. Nostrils flaring slightly, Taker stepped away, turning to leave. When she woke up, she would find his gift.

A black rose on the nightstand beside her.

When Geneva found that gift the next morning, she knew something definitely wasn't right and checked all of her things to make sure nothing had been taken. A pair of panties. Great. She sighed and shook her head, jumping in the shower before having a quick cup of coffee. Having a deadline, Geneva always met them in Seattle, so this was nothing new to her. She grabbed her bag and left the black rose on the nightstand, pretending like it wasn't there.

* * *

Steve lounged in his locker room at the arena early. Knocking back a few pre-show beers and contemplating just how he'd pay back Taker for ruining his truck. Not that it was ruined anymore, he'd gotten that fixed as soon as possible. No way in hell he was driving that thing as it was.

"Did you know your doctor has quite an...exotic taste in panties?"

"Get the fuck outta here, boy."

"Mmm."

Steve knew he shouldn't have looked, but he did, eyes widening. "You sumbitch!" He shouted angrily, getting to his feet.

Geneva sighed when she arrived at the arena a few hours later, seeing Steve waiting for her and knew she'd have to explain herself for the previous night. She didn't mean to bolt, she simply...she got scared honestly. Not to mention that gift she found in her hotel room this morning caused her fear to heighten a little more. Blinking when he held a pair of panties...the same panties that were stolen from her…on his fingertips, Geneva immediately growled as she snatched them from him.

"You son of a bitch!" She shouted, shoving him back and walked into the office, slamming the door in his face. "Go away right now, Steve!" She ordered when she heard the door open, knowing it was him who broke into her hotel room.

"I am not Steve." The disdain at the mere thought dripped from his tongue like venom. Taker held up his hands when she whirled around to glare at him. "I'm not here to bother you, I'd just like you to have a look at my hand." He extended his left hand, the one with a broken knuckle, only now it was red and swollen. "Austin decided to smash it with a chair." He explained, trying to flex his fingers and couldn't, hissing in pain through his teeth.

"That damn..." Geneva sighed, composing herself and nodded before gesturing to the bedding. "Have a seat." She sounded almost in disbelief as she snapped some gloves on and turned around, wearing a deep purple tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes. "Try flexing your fingers." She ordered gently, wincing slightly and pressed against them, chewing her bottom lip when he could barely move them. "It's broken." She confirmed, shaking her head and practically ripped the gloves from her hands. "You need to go to the hospital and have it x-rayed for further damage. If you don't and the bones heal wrong, they will have to rebreak your hand to set the bones right, which will take a LONG time to heal. The choice is yours though." Turning her back on him, Geneva still could not believe Steve would go that far as to break a man's hand.

"Is there anyway you could tape it for me for the night? I'll go to the hospital after the show." Taker said, standing up directly behind her. "I have a few segments tonight that'll be aired live, I can't just leave, Neva." He waited patiently for her to turn back around, almost tempted to lean down and smell her hair, her skin, but refrained. Time for all that later.

Her eyes closed, hearing his special name for her and fought back tears, so many emotions coursing through her body all at once. So he finally remembered her, or maybe he knew all along. Geneva sighed, knowing there was no way she could convince him not to do his segments for the night, remembering how stubborn Taker was about his work.

"Sure."

Walking over, Geneva snapped on a new pair of gloves and grabbed the tape, swallowing hard. She rolled the stool over to sit on, taking his large hand in hers and began wrapping it, focusing all of her attention on what she was doing instead of the man before her. She was angry at Steve, vowing to get a bolted door on any hotel room doors she stayed in from now on and extra security.

Taker smiled down at her when she'd finished, the expression very out of place on his otherwise grim face. "Thank you, Neva." He said, staring into her eyes for a moment.

Those beautiful ocean blues that invaded his thoughts and dreams for the past two years. Taker had missed her, thought about tracking her down in Seattle several times, but Geneva made it clear they were no-strings attached. He nodded at her then walked out. As soon as he was out the door and down the hall, the smile turned pure evil. Breaking his hand had been worth it to see her again, oh yes indeed.

Geneva had to learn how to breathe again, shaking herself mentally, trying to focus on what was going on around her. He still had those hypnotic green eyes that pierced her soul, searing her insides. Even after all this time, Geneva didn't understand how he could still have such a strong effect on her. Clearing her dry throat, Geneva's next client, Jeff Hardy, stumbled in needing treatment.

"You hit another ladder again, didn't you?"

"Not a ladder this time and you wouldn't even believe..." Jeff mumbled in his slow easy drawl, groaning and closed his eyes. "I was walkin' and Terri opened the door to the women's locker room, and bam!" He pulled his hand away from his forehead, revealing a beautiful lump. "Got me good, didn't it?"

"Doc, we gotta talk, honey. There's been a misunder-"

Jeff looked at Steve expectantly, fluttering his eyelashes playfully. "Yes, Austin?"

"Steve, unlike you, I have a job to do right now so kindly vacate my office so I can finish with my patient. Then you can explain your misunderstanding." Geneva ordered gruffly, refusing to turn around to face him, dabbing at Jeff's cut on his forehead and shook her head. This boy was going to wind up with brain damage if he wasn't careful. "No more running into doors or ladders, Jeffrey. Now get moving. I have more patients to see." She ordered, stepping to the sink to wash her hands.

Jeff hesitated, his hand on the doorknob and looked back at her, chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. "You gonna be alright, Doctor Foley?" He asked quietly. "I mean…this has gotta be different as hell from working at a hospital, dealin' with all us nuts, I mean."

"C'mon Hardy, I need to ask the doctor a question!"

"Your implants can wait, Terri!"

Geneva had a very hard time keeping a straight face and nodded back at him with a smile. "Yeah, I am Jeffrey. Go on now so I can answer the dumb blonde's question." She smirked as he laughed and held her hand up to Terri. "The swelling WILL go down, Terri, I assure you. They are new, it usually takes around four weeks for them to COMPLETELY heal. So try staying out of the ring, m'kay?" Guiding her out of the room none too gently, Geneva slammed the door in her face and pressed her forehead against it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When there was a lull, Steve returned looking contrite. "Look, Geneva, I don't know where it happened, but there was a misunderstandin' somewhere." He said before she could start yelling at him. "I don't know WHAT happened last night and I don't wanna know. Hell, I don't even know why YOU'RE pissed with ME." It bugged the hell out of him that she blew him off for...Taker.

"You BROKE into my hotel room last night while I was sleeping and STOLE my panties! And you wonder WHY I'm pissed at you?!" She sounded incredulous, cleaning the sink and scrubbing it furiously, her eyes lit on fire. "I'm sorry I didn't go out with you last night Steve, but Jesus Christ, this is A LOT to take in and I wasn't necessarily prepared for it. I wasn't prepared to watch your skull get hammered with a chair last night and I wasn't prepared to stitch you up. I hate it when you get hurt, okay? I HATE IT." It was almost as bad as watching Uncle Mick taking bumps in the ring.

Steve was so shocked at her outburst about hating him getting hurt that he was stunned into momentary silence. "Honey, it's part of the job." He said gently, moving to reassure her with a pat on the back, blinking. "Wait- what the fuck are ya talkin' about woman? Break into your hotel room? Are you shittin' me?"

"You had my panties in your hand when I got here. How could it not be you when you have the evidence?" Geneva demanded in a softer tone, not wanting to make a scene for other Superstars to watch. "When I woke up this morning, there was a black rose sitting on my nightstand..." She admitted, averting her gaze to the floor, feeling her cheeks turn a deep crimson red. "I didn't realize you knew what my favorite flower was."

Steve's bald head flushed dark red, his eyebrows shooting down as his eyes narrowed angrily. "I'd say you're welcome, but I'm not the one who left it." He said tensely. "I only had yer panties because I TOOK them from Taker." He folded his arms over his chest, staring down at her. "So I'm guessin' he was the one in your room."

Feeling her eyes widen to the size of potatoes, Geneva's mouth went dry as a desert. She dropped the towel that was in her hand, staring back at him in astonishment. "Oh god..." She felt like throwing up, feeling dizzy and walked over to sit on the examination table, putting her head in her hands. "No way, there's NO WAY he could've...he...did you break his hand earlier?" When Steve shook his head, Geneva groaned and closed her eyes tightly shut. What the hell was going on with Taker?! "He came in here with a broken hand when I got here and I had to tape it up for him. He said you did it."

"Hell, I WISH I'd done it." Steve growled, slamming a fist into the palm of his hand. "I'd of broken his hand, his arm, his neck..." He trailed off, grunting out an apology. "More than likely he had one of his followers do it or did it himself. Sick bastard...I'll handle this, Doc. I'll make sure that bastard doesn't bother you anymore, alright honey?"

"Steve, just let it go. You have enough problems with him as it is. I'll just pretend like it never happened. I'm sorry for accusing you for something you didn't do."

Even though Taker had possibly broken into her hotel room, there was no proof and she didn't want anything happening to him. She still loved him. Geneva slowly looked up at him and cracked a small smile, patting his hand gently. Hoping Steve listened to her, she didn't want anything happening to him either, though her feelings didn't run nearly as deep as they did for Taker.

"At least I know how slick he is and I won't be falling for anymore of his tricks." She was trying to convince herself by saying that.

"Doc, if you act like it never happened, he'll keep it up." Steve cautioned in a low voice. "He's gotta know your off-limits or he'll play games with you until you go nuts." He wondered if working for the WWF wasn't going to do that to her anyway. When he heard his name being shouted, he sighed. "Shit, I gotta promo to cut. I'll see you later?"

"Sure." The last thing she wanted was to be driven crazy, but even if Taker didn't seek her out, their past did it anyway.

The rest of the night went fairly smooth with just a few broken noses, busted ribs Geneva had to tape up and send to the hospital for x-rays, a busted nose and two dislocated shoulders. Finally deciding a break was in order, Geneva opted for outside, making sure to have her pass clipped to her jeans. The crisp night air hit her face as she inhaled it, closing her eyes as Geneva leaned against the building, just needing a few moments of tranquility.

"Where the hell is the damn doctor?" Roared an official some time later. "Find her damn it! Taker, can ya hear me? Taker?" A crowd formed around the Phenom, who lay curled in the fetal position, coughing copious amounts of blood with a crowbar lay a foot away from him. "Shit...Taker, come on man. Who the hell did it?"

"He was arguing with Austin right before it happened." One of the crew spoke up nervously, wringing his hands.

Hearing the commotion, Geneva rushed to the scene, having been in the office stitching up Matt Hardy, blue eyes widening at what she saw. Either this man was SERIOUSLY demented or she knew Steve really did a number on him. Sliding to her knees in front of him, Geneva had to fight back emotions at how bad Taker looked, shoving everyone away to do a quick examination.

"Christ, move!" She ordered, taking the flashlight out and checked his pupils, swallowing hard. "They're glassy and dilated. Call an ambulance STAT!" Geneva ordered in a shout, checking for a pulse while they did what she said, and checked his heartbeat before his lower abdomen, feeling the rigidness. "Shit...He had abdominal bleeding and possibly some broken ribs." Standing up when the ambulance arrived, Geneva watched as the EMT's put him on a gurney, strapping him down. "I'm going with him. He has a broken hand too. He's my patient, ask Larry for help!" She ignored the argument people gave her, not caring about anything else at the moment and slammed the doors shut with authority. The EMT put a breathing mask over Taker's mouth as Geneva leaned down, tears shining in her eyes. "Shhh you need to calm down Taker, you need to slow your heart rate down before you go into shock..."

If he heard her, there was no telling because blood suddenly filled the breathing mask, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His back arched before he fell limp, head lolling to the side. Geneva's eyes widened as she took the mask from his mouth, watching helplessly as the EMT began CPR instantly. When they arrived at the hospital, Taker was taken to the back of the emergency room while Geneva was forced to wait in the lobby. It didn't matter if she had a medical degree, all her job consisted of was being an on-road physician for the wrestlers and Divas. Pacing back and forth, Geneva felt like she would break completely down, sending countless prayers above Taker made it through this.

"Please don't take him away from me…" She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks and dropped down into a chair, burying her fingers in her hair.

Shane McMahon appeared in the lobby a few minutes later, looking completely frantic. "Geneva, where's Taker?" He demanded, rushing over to her with wide eyes and couldn't believe she was…was she crying?

"H-He's in the pit…The ER…" She corrected, stammering a little with a shaky voice and kept her eyes firmly on her hands. "I-I don't know his condition yet…"

Shane heard from one of the crew members how Geneva acted while treating Taker, deciding to overlook it. She was worried, it was understandable. Now if he knew their past, he would've had a different outlook on things, but he didn't. Walking over, Shane sat down beside her and took her hand in his, trying to give her some kind of comfort.

"He'll be okay." He hoped, not believing this happened. "Just let the doctors do their job. I need you to go back to the arena and file a report with the police regarding Taker's injuries. You're the only one who treated him before he was brought here."

"What?" Geneva looked up at him dubiously. "No, I can't…"

"Geneva, please. Steve's been arrested, there was a witness who placed him at the scene of the crime. Please, I need you to do this. I'll stay here and keep watch on him. You can come right back here." He pleaded, squeezing her hand and could feel how badly she was trembling, wondering what this was really about.

"Damn it Shane, he's my patient! I can't leave him!" Geneva shouted in frustration, her doctor instincts kicking in, and sighed heavily when he gave her a stern look as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "Fine." She stormed out of the hospital and slid in the waiting limousine, heading back to the arena where the police were waiting for her. "Don't you dare die on me, Taker."

After giving her statement, which was pretty pointless and telling them the extent of Taker's injuries, Geneva was finally released her from the police station. Could Steve really have done this? There was no way Taker could've done that to himself unless he didn't have a care in the world about his own wellbeing? The man needed serious help if he did, though Geneva doubted he nearly maimed himself, deciding to head back to the hospital to check on Taker.

Shane had left, after hearing Taker was in stable condition after surgery and told them about Geneva returning. It was way past visiting hours, but luckily Shane convinced the doctor working on Taker to let her stay with him. Something told him she wouldn't have it any other way. So when Geneva stepped into Taker's hospital room, Doctor Smith was busy taking Taker's vitals, nodding once at her.

"He's doing fine." He whispered, checking the dressing on the incision from the surgery. "He'll come around in an hour or so, if you need to talk to him. Did they find out who did this?" He asked softly, handing her the clipboard with Taker's information on it.

"Yeah, they did. He's downtown right now for questioning." Geneva answered while her eyes scanned his chart and looked back at him, shaking her head sadly. Her heart ached with pain at the sight of him. Nobody deserved the beating he took and Geneva suddenly felt drained, refusing to leave Taker's side. Steve took this feud too far and nearly killed Taker. "Thank you for being cooperative with me, Doctor Smith. It's very much appreciated. I got it from here. Go on and rest. You look exhausted. I'll have you paged if anything happens."

She guided him out of the door and closed it, shutting the blinds of the window. Then Geneva sat in the chair beside the bed, her eyebrows drawn together. At least he was extubated and breathing on his own. Geneva would never get the image of the breathing mask covering Taker's mouth filling with his own blood out of her mind as long as she lived, fresh tears forming.

"Son of a bitch." Taker groaned, not even bothering to open his eyes. From the way he moved, it was plain that he could tell he was in a hospital room. He tried to sit up and grunted, feeling his stomach. "What happened?" He demanded flatly, green orbs opening and instantly focusing on Geneva, his face still pale.

"You were brutally attacked with a crowbar at the arena." She softly replied, standing up, gently pushing him back on the bed. "Taker, you can't move. You had to have emergency surgery for internal bleeding the beating caused. You nearly bled to death." Geneva whispered that last part, staring back into his green eyes, worry evident in her own.

He was alive. Geneva thought for a second she would never look into his eyes again like this. Pulling herself away, she proceeded to check his vitals and IV bag, making sure the incision wasn't infected. There was always a chance that happened, no matter how great the dressing and Geneva refused to take any chances with this particular man.

"You're going to need to take a few weeks off from the ring to heal properly." She informed him, knowing he wouldn't like the sound of that, hoping he wouldn't fight her on it.

"Go figure." Taker snorted, eyes narrowing angrily. "Why are YOU here?" He asked then, distracting himself obviously from the unpleasant thought of being benched. "I was under the impression you didn't care much for me. Something to do with me supposedly stealing your..." He made a face. "Undergarments."

Did he really just ask her that asinine question? Geneva bit her tongue to keep from saying something mean, waving him off dismissively. "That's not important. I'm not concerned with that right now. You are my patient and my #1 priority. I never said I didn't care much for you." She actually loved him. "I don't know what's going on between you and Steve, but it needs to stop before you end up killing each other."

Sighing heavily, Geneva stifled a yawn and sat back down in the chair, feeling like she could drop at any given second. Taker nodded as he considered her words. Not blind by any means and very observant, he could tell Geneva was scared to death for him. He could see relief shining through her ocean blues and wanted to reach up to touch her, but knew now wasn't the time or place. They would have their moment, once he was out of this hellhole. He remained silent for a long time after, his eyes shut. It almost appeared as if he had fallen back asleep before he looked at her again.

"When I'm...shelved," The word sounded painful in his mouth. "I would like you to be my private at home physician, if you could?"

Geneva cracked a small smile, not questioning if he was joking with her because Taker looked completely serious, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Of course, on one condition?" When his eyebrow slowly rose, Geneva reached her hand up from his hand to stroke his face tenderly, willing to go anywhere with him at this point. "I'm calling you Mark from now on." Remembering their first night together, Geneva hadn't forgotten his request to call him by his birth name.

The memory filtered through his mind as Taker nodded stiffly. "If it is your wish to call me that...you may." He said finally, adjusting a pillow behind him and watched her until his eyelids closed, falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What do you mean she's not here?" Steve demanded when he'd been arraigned and was back to work.

"She's with Taker." Shane said calmly, as if talking to a five year old. "She's his private physician and physical therapist, Steve." He looked at his employee pointedly.

"You mean to tell me she's alone with that psycho?"

* * *

A few days later, Taker was released from the hospital with Geneva by his side. Helping him into the waiting SUV, knowing it'd be big enough for him, Geneva proceeded to slip behind the wheel since Taker couldn't drive. Shane had been the one to take care of her contractual obligations to the WWE, adding a stipulation that stated she could be a private physician to any of the wrestlers in need. Vince wasn't happy about it, but Shane was more concerned about Taker at the moment, which Geneva was very grateful for.

Shane was kind enough to have Trish Stratus retrieve her things from the hotel room and bring them up to the hospital while Geneva kept an thorough eye on Taker. She sighed when he grumbled and shook her head, knowing the drive would be long and tedious for him, especially his ribs, so she would try her best not to discomfort him. They were taking a red eye flight from Portland, Oregon to Houston, Texas, where Taker resided currently.

"I bet you're glad to be out of there." Geneva commented with a smile, turning on some classic rock, keeping it low.

"More then." Taker grunted, a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes, a wide brimmed hat on his head. He ignored the look on some kid's face as they peered through the window just as Geneva pulled out of the hospital. "I could have had one of my...friends take me home." He informed her, tilting the seat back some so he could rest more comfortably.

"You told me you wanted me to be your private at home physician, which means I'm also your physical therapist, unless you want someone else. I won't mind giving your grumpy ass up to someone else, trust me." She pulled on the highway heading toward the airport, wondering if she really was in the mood for them. "It's up to you, Mark."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Geneva was not afraid of him just like back in 1997, especially since she took very good care of him the last few days. She had to tell the nurses to leave him alone or else she'd have them fired once and that's all it took. Though she did mention to Doctor Smith that his nurses had to be put in check when it came to patient care because they severely lacked it.

Taker let out a long suffering sigh, appearing to think it over. "I suppose it's a good thing I have a guest room." He grumbled finally, eyes narrowing when his cell phone rang, having his belongings again courtesy of his follower, Mideon. "What?" He listened intently to whoever was speaking, growling. "So HANDLE it then." He snarled, hanging up.

"Okay, that's another thing," Snatching his cell phone away, Geneva paused briefly and slipped it in her bag, shaking her finger at him. "No stress. If you want to get better and start kicking ass in that ring again, you need to relax as MUCH as possible. So if I were you, all business calls can wait until after you're healed. Unless of course you want to strain your muscles, your insides, and potentially need surgery again. Be my guest."

She batted her eyelashes at him playfully, moving her eyes back to the road. It was a good thing her eyes were on the road because his narrowed dangerously, almost shooting sparks if it were possible. Taker just grunted, nodded and laid back, closing his eyes.

One red eye flight later, with more grumbling from Taker, and they were on the road again, this time heading to his ranch in Houston. Before they hit the road, however, Geneva had to stop for gas with their rental as she pulled into the nearest gas station. Taker stayed in the SUV while she walked over to the vending machine, wearing a pair of blue jean Capri's with a lavender tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a huge clip, keeping most of the curls out of her face. She purchased two waters, some chips and filled the car up with gas with a credit card. Slipping behind the wheel again, Geneva handed Taker some bugles and took off down the road.

"So, how did you come up with the wrestling name Undertaker?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation with him, not recalling ever asking him that when they were first together.

"Vince picked it out for me." Taker answered quietly. "He called me up and asked if he was talking to the Undertaker. I took the name and made it mine." He finished the chips in no time flat, he was a big man. It'd take a hell of a lot more than that to even take the edge off his hunger. "Why? Does it bother you?"

Geneva could tell he was hungry and when they arrived at his house, she would make them something to eat. "No, it doesn't bother me. It's kind of morbid sounding, but it's just a name. I was just curious how you came up with it." She finished off her own chips and downed half of her water, turning left when Taker instructed. "How are you feeling? Any pain?" She asked, glancing at his stomach, where his hand currently rested, and then up into his green eyes.

"Like my stomach was ripped open." Taker replied wryly, his upper lip quirking as if he was trying not to smile.

"You are just a colorful person." Geneva retorted with a roll of her eyes as she kept driving down the road, going between eighty and ninety miles an hour, wanting to make up time.

She was a speed demon at heart, just like Uncle Mick, and put the cruise control on. Tempted to change the station to something else, maybe classic rock or the blues, Taker refrained, sipping his water instead to occupy himself. Now that they were completely alone, without a Rattlesnake to interrupt, Taker figured now was a good a time as any to ask her a few questions.

"How did you come to work for the Fed?" He asked finally, already knowing the answer to the question, but his tone of voice suggesting otherwise, wanting her to talk.

"Well you know I was Steve's doctor." She said pointblank. "I guess I put a damn good impression on him, even though I was just doing my job. I got home after a 48 hour exhausting shift, checked my messages and Gerald Briscoe left a message on my answering machine, telling me the WWF was interested in hiring me as their new on-road doctor. I admit I had doubts about it because I love Seattle. I fell in love with that city and I miss it. I miss it like crazy." Geneva sighed wistfully, fighting back tears and cleared her throat. "This was my chance though to travel, to get out of the city and explore everything. I couldn't pass it up." And she wanted to see him again, Geneva added in thought.

"Fair enough." Taker lay back, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes and laced his hands behind his head. Might as well catnap before they reached his place. He was mentally smirking. "Who's Lance?" He asked suddenly, eyes still closed, remembering a conversation she'd had with someone on the cell phone. Of course he'd eavesdropped and wanted to kill the boy if they had any sexual relations. Geneva was his, bottom line. "Boyfriend?"

"No, just a very good friend I worked with for the past two years." Geneva replied simply and hoped they arrived soon because jetlag was a bitch.

Her mind drifted to Seattle and the beauty the city brought forth. Geneva wasn't lying when she said she missed it. She missed Lance and Callie, she missed feeling safe. She didn't feel safe in the WWF and most certainly not with Taker. Still, she had a job to do…and Geneva had to figure out what to do about her feelings for Taker. There was no way she could back down now.

* * *

Steve was in an uproar. He was met with suspicion in the back by a few, though most people seemed not to blame him for what he supposedly did to Taker. He grunted, pacing a hole in Shane's makeshift office. "I didn't touch the sumbitch, Shane. I wished I had, but it wasn't me!"

"Tell that to your lawyer, not me. I don't represent you." Shane replied calmly.

"Where'd he take the Doc?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell you, you know that."

* * *

Houston was a nice city, a little too redneck for her liking, but Geneva would manage. Mentally mapping the way back to the city, Geneva knew she'd have to go shopping for supplies and whatnot, especially since Taker informed her he hadn't been back here in a while. Taker was hereby on bed rest for the next two weeks. He would then start his physical therapy on his ribs and hopefully he'd be back in the ring in a month's time.

About an hour later, they arrived at a beautiful two story ranch house, the land stretching for miles on end. Taker breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled through the gates surrounding his property, not sure how much longer he could stand being cooped up in this vehicle. He had acres upon acres, a barn and some animals that he paid his neighbor a few miles up the road to tend too while he was on the road.

"I have dogs." He rumbled when they came to a halt, opening the door and easing himself out, wondering where exactly his pets were. He let out an ear piercing whistle.

"Jesus..." Geneva groaned as she stuck her finger in her ear, glaring up at him, and watched as three huge mongrels came running at them.

Squealing out when the pure black one tackled her, a beautiful Rottweiler, Geneva landed on the grass with a thud and grunted a bit as she stayed perfectly still why he sniffed her. She giggled when he started licking her face and scratched him behind his ears before slowly standing up, dusting herself off. The look on Taker's face was priceless as she looked up at him, laughing.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She asked amusedly, still petting the dog's head.

"I'm trying to get past the sight of the dignified doctor squealing." He said in what could be considered a teasing tone of voice. "Hades, get the hell off of her." Taker grabbed the dog by the collar, pulling him away and grunted, a hand moving to his stomach. "Damn, that doesn't feel so good. Go on, inside." He ordered the dogs, mouth pressing into a grim line. "Not one of my better ideas."

"Come on." Geneva's worried tone rang through the air as she immediately went to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, and guided him inside.

It had a very rustic southern charm to it, Geneva thought, glancing around while guiding Taker toward the stairs down the hallway. They headed up the stairs, one step at a time, to his bedroom. When he tried stopping her, Geneva rolled her eyes, tempted to poke him in the stomach just to get his mind focused on something else.

"Oh stop being such a damn baby! God, it's a BEDROOM."

Geneva opened the door and got him in bed, taking his shoes off since he couldn't bend down to do it. After that, she checked his incision and nodded approvingly, giving him a pain killer, knowing this was going to be a long month. At least she was getting paid for it. Taker had to stop himself from going for her slender throat when she'd entered his room. It was his space, his privacy. Not to mention, if she took a really good look around, she was very likely to take off.

"Thank you, I'm fine, now mind getting out?" Taker growled, sighing and running a hand down his face. "Sorry Neva, I'm tired and not used to company."

Geneva didn't take his attitude to heart, knowing he was in a very precarious position right now. "I understand, but since you are on bed rest for the next two weeks, that means I have to come in here to take care of you. Otherwise what's the point in me even being here?" Her voice was low and soothing as she patted his hand gently before gathering her things. "Just relax Mark, and try to rest as much as you can. If you need anything, page me." Geneva had given him her pager number, noticing the phone on the nightstand and could tell this place was huge, so she wouldn't be able to hear him yell for her if she was outside. "I'll try to find something edible around here, now sleep." She then walked out, closing the door behind her and headed downstairs.

Taker waited until he could hear her disappearing down the hallway before tossing back his covers, looking down at the incision on his stomach and shook his head. Who was stupid enough to try to take him out? He was tempted to get up and stretch, but didn't. Instead, another thought came to him. Beginning to laugh under his breath, Taker laid down, arms stretched over his head. A few hours of sleep and he'd be calling Neva back in here.

As soon as Geneva arrived outside, her cell phone went off and it was no surprise who was on the other end. "Hey Uncle Mick." She greeted, fanning herself since the Texan heat was stifling.

"Geneva, are you alright?" Mick breathed a huge sigh of relief, scrubbing a hand down his tired face. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm with Mark and I'm fine. Shane didn't tell you?" Geneva frowned, hearing the worry in her Uncle's voice and sighed. "Mark asked me to be in his private in home physician and my contract got changed with that stipulation. I…couldn't leave him, Uncle Mick…"

Mick had a stormy look cross his face, pursing his lips tightly together. "Geneva, I want to know what's going on." He had suspicions back in 1997 when Geneva came on the road and started hanging out with Taker, wondering if they were more. "I want the truth about you two."

Geneva's eyes widened, her heart picking up a notch and could feel tears forming. "Uncle Mick, please…"

"No Geneva, you need to tell me what the hell is going on. This is more than just a job to you, I know it." His voice changed, lowering. "As your Uncle and someone who loves you deeply, I deserve the truth. Please don't lie to me anymore."

"I…" Looking out at the plantation, Geneva couldn't help letting countless tears fall from her eyes as she buried her face in her hands, crying. "I screwed up so badly, Uncle Mick…" She sobbed, her whole body trembling from head to toe. "I-I'm sorry…" Clicking her cell phone shut without another word, Geneva set it beside her and proceeded to stay outside, crying her heart out so Taker wouldn't hear her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"NEVA!"

Geneva bolted upright in bed, chestnut curls surrounding her haphazardly, giving it a wild look. She wore a pair of black cotton shorts with a red and black tank top, hearing Taker bellowing across the hallway. Ocean blue eyes widened as Geneva immediately threw the covers off, standing up and stubbed her toe on the nightstand.

"FUCK!" She hollered, her toe throbbing as she hobbled out the door and went to Taker's room, knocking once before entering, limping inside. "What's wrong?" Geneva demanded, trying not to sound pissed off, but her toe was throbbing and she'd barely gotten three hours of sleep.

Taker blinked, staring at her like she'd lost her mind, his eyes moving down to the foot she was favoring, awareness crossing his face. "Didn't realize I was bothering you." He said calmly. "I would've walked, but didn't feel like getting my head bit off." He currently stood before her, bare from the waist up off and jeans undone. "I want a shower, just have a slight problem..."

"Seriously? You called me in here in the middle of the damn night for a SHOWER?" Geneva blinked at him and held her hand up at him. "Okay sorry, that was rude. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be unprofessional. Damn it!" She gritted out as she hobbled over to him. "You're not bothering me. This is my job after all."

God why did he have to look so gorgeous, not to mention be half-naked, when she helped him? Geneva took a deep breath and pulled down the rest of his jeans, keeping her face and eyes to the floor. Sighing, Geneva had a feeling her toe was probably fractured since she hit the corner of it.

"Is there anything else you need, Mark?" She managed to grit out, trying like hell not to show pain, but it was hard.

"I'm nocturnal." He said apologetically, wondering just what her expression would be if she looked up.

He always went commando. Several unprofessional thoughts flew through his mind at the moment and Taker clasped his hands behind his back to keep from reaching for her hair. This position was just too tempting. His Neva did have the sweetest mouth, remembering one night back in 1997 where she'd actually given him head.

"Thank you, Neva." He murmured when she backed away, stepping out of the jeans. "I promise I won't bother you again for a while." Though he was giving serious thought to asking her to help him with the shower, not that he needed it.

It was just too much fun putting her in compromising situations.

"No, you bother me for anything, no matter how small of a task. I'm your physician and..." Geneva groaned when a sharp pain zipped through her toe and lowered her head, breathing heavily. "Don't hesitate to page me, Mark. I mean it because I would've yelled at you had you tried bending after a strenuous surgery such as that." She looked pointedly at his scar, still not believing Steve could be so cruel with his job. "Enjoy your shower and be careful." She warned, turning and hobbled out of the room, letting out a string of cuss words as soon as the door closed, finally letting her pain out.

Taker smiled, hearing her cussing outside the door and walked into his bathroom, leaving the door open. He turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream, adjusting it to the perfect temperature. Quickly releasing his long black hair, Taker tilted his head back and let the hot water work out the kinks in his shoulders. He groaned, tracing his hand over the stitches.

Geneva growled when she checked her toe, seeing it was black and blue, but not fractured. Thank god. That's all she needed was to be injured along with Taker. Sighing, Jaycee decided she wasn't going back to sleep and walked downstairs, or rather hobbled, looking at the pictures and decorations as she went.

A bachelor DEFINITELY lived here that was for sure. There was no light in his home, no life. It was dark and dreary, probably the way he liked it. It made Geneva miss Seattle more, fighting sudden tears. She made her decision and now she'd have to cope with it, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what she was supposed to do about her broken heart.

When Taker finished with his shower and had dried off, he realized his cell was ringing. Mildly curious as to who would be calling, he answered it.

"Got someone who would like to talk to you, boss." Mideon grunted, sounding like he was struggling with something.

"You sick sumbitch!"

Taker began roaring with laughter, knowing it was probably killing Steve that his beautiful doctor was with him alone – his Neva.

"Yer sick, you'd better not hurt her, you-" Steve was cut off when he was kicked in the ribs again. "Fuck!"

"Sweet dreams." Taker hung up, still laughing.

Frowning slightly when his stomach rumbled, Taker looked at the phone still in his hand. Nah, he'd venture down the stairs instead of paging. It was good to walk a little after a surgery like his, he knew that from experience. It would also help ease the tightness of the stitches. He considered getting back into his jeans, but shrugged, just wrapped the black towel more snugly around his waist and stepped out into the hallway.

Geneva was on the phone, trying to calm Lance down. "I'm fine, Lance, for the final time. No, I have to stay at one of the wrestler's home while he recovers from surgery. He got attacked by one of the other guys." She explained, cringing when Lance started yelling on the phone about her being in a dangerous situation. "Lance, he's my patient...I took a damn vow!" She yelled back, finally hanging up on him and tossed her phone on the table, putting her head in her hands.

Tears poured down her face as she covered it with her hands, sniffling silently and jumped when a wet nose collided with her arm. Geneva looked down at the Bull Mastiff and immediately started petting him, knowing he was trying to comfort her. She loved animals, smiling at how soft his fur was.

Grabbing her phone when it rang again, Geneva put it on silent, ignoring Lance's call. Sometimes he didn't know when to stop and crossed a line. She would call him in a few days and get an apology. Geneva sighed and turned around ready to go upstairs, only to bump into Taker, letting out an ear piercing scream that sent the dog running for the hills, eyes wide.

Taker grabbed her by the shoulders, arching an eyebrow. "It's just me, Geneva." He said calmly, watching Panic live up to his name and flee. "Damn coward dog." He muttered, stepping away and hitched the towel back up. "Didn't mean to startle you." He stepped around her and headed towards the kitchen, famished. "How's your foot?" He called over his shoulder, shaking his head when he seen Panic crouching under a kitchen chair.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Geneva demanded, ignoring his question for the moment, and tried getting her heart rate back to normal. "You should've paged me, Mark. You are to be on STRICT BEDREST for the next two weeks. Do you honestly think walking around is going to help you? I just bumped into you and you're acting like you're not in any pain." She immediately walked over to him, scowling. "Come on right now. Don't fight me on this. I will make you whatever you want, but you need to get your ass back upstairs in bed. You are to get up, use the bathroom and take a shower. That's it. No strenuous activity, no walking around. You're not superman, you don't heal overnight, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Let's just clarify a few things." Taker said suddenly, holding up his hand to stop her from talking. "You are obviously not used to being disobeyed, I am not used to obeying. This isn't my first surgery and will most likely not be my last, so I've been around the block. The pain is mildly annoying I'll grant you, but one: I'm not used to calling for help. Two: you appeared tired when I last saw you and I didn't want to wake you. You look like you need to sleep."

"You just don't understand." Geneva sighed heavily as she sat on the counter in front of him, her hands in her lap, and stared into his green eyes. "Mark, I was a second year intern at the University of Washington Medical Center. I BARELY got five hours of sleep on a 48 hour shift. I'm sleep deprived, but I've learned to deal with it. You are my patient, you are my number one priority. You are the only thing that matters to me right now until you are 100% and back on the road in the ring. I can't help you if you don't want to be helped, so you need to tell me if I'm just wasting my time by being here. But I'm telling you right now, you will NOT find a better physician than me, unless of course you don't want one. Then I will go back on the road with the WWF, leave you be and let you make your own decisions." She touched his shoulders, not backing down. "Think about it and let me know." She then hopped down off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen, having said her piece.

Taker leaned back against the counter, contemplating what she said. He did not want her going back on the road, not just yet. At the same time, he was having a hard time being treated like an invalid. Clenching his teeth, he snarled at the floor, knowing he'd brought this on himself. Taker would just have to suck it up. Finally, he pushed away from the counter and headed back upstairs, deciding he would let her rest before telling her his decision. Damn woman.

After getting a few more hours of sleep, Geneva finally got up around 6 and decided she was up for the day. She changed into a pair of blue jean shorts with an orange tank top and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, deciding to do some cleaning. Taker was still sleeping so she had some time to pass. She sighed and seen how dusty everything was, getting to work, smiling when all three dogs followed her around. Geneva didn't mind, enjoying their company, laughing when they licked at her legs and gave them each a treat before letting them outside. She wasn't hungry and wouldn't cook until Taker was.

He slept for half of the day, waking in the early afternoon. Taker glanced down at his stitches and shook his head, swinging his legs out of bed, groaning. Running a hand down his face, Taker slowly stood up, heading for the bathroom, his heavy footsteps shaking the ceiling fan on the floor below him. He splashed cold water on his face. He'd slept mostly well until he began having a dream that involved Geneva, his king sized bed and him not being injured.

"Damn." He grunted out roughly.

Geneva couldn't hear him due to having the radio on in the kitchen, making something to eat and wondered if Mark was up yet. She sighed heavily, knowing she probably shouldn't have been so hard on him earlier. The man wasn't used to being waited on and she had to understand that.

'I hope he tells me to get the fuck out so he doesn't have to deal with me anymore.' She thought sadly, only hurting herself the longer she stayed around Taker.

He had to take a cold shower, and when that failed, resorted to caring for the problem himself. When Taker managed to somehow pull on a pair of loose sweat pants and brushed his hair back, he opened his bedroom door and peered into the hallway. Something told him she was downstairs, but Taker decided to change calling out for her anyway.

"Neva?"

Geneva walked upstairs just as he stepped out of his room, smiling softly at him, holding a plate with a burger on it. "I hope you like it. I didn't know what else to make you and I knew soup was out of the question."

She smirked as he took the plate from her and cracked her neck, groaning softly. A sheen of sweat was on her arms, legs and forehead as she fanned herself with her hand, not believing how dirty this place was...and she wasn't done yet. She'd only gotten the kitchen, living room and den done, deciding to take a break for a few since it was nearing 8 at night.

"Do you need anything else, Mark?" She asked softly, seeing he was fresh out of a shower, and decided not to yell at him for trying to do things on his own. Geneva would have to learn to deal with it.

"No." Taker shook his head, staring at her curiously. "Just what are you doing to get so filthy?" He asked, reaching out with his free hand to swipe a long, pale finger down along her cheek. "You need a shower. Feel free to use mine. I know the guest room bathroom only has a…tub." If it could be called that, it was so small he wouldn't even be able to sit in it without poking his eyes out with his knees. Geneva, in his shower…What a delicious thought!

"You mean to tell me that this huge house has only one bathroom that construes as decent?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow, chuckling when he nodded and shrugged, peeling her tank top off, clad in an orange bra as she walked past him. "Thanks for the offer, Mark. Oh and just letting you know, I dusted and cleaned all of downstairs."

She winked at him, slipping into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it. Starting the shower, Geneva glanced around at all the black and white décor, shaking her head. She had to admit, it enticed her as she started the shower water and undressed fully before stepping in.

Taker blinked, groaning and set the plate down on his nightstand, no longer hungry for food. He crossed the room and placed his hand on the bathroom door, hearing her in there. Dragging his nails along the wood, Taker was not surprised that he left light gouges.

"Not professional, Neva." He murmured, retreating to sit on his bed, staring moodily at the door.

After a nice hot shower, Geneva stepped out and dried off with one of the fluffy black towels, wrapping her curly hair in another and redressed. Thoroughly towel-drying her hair, Geneva hung it on the rack and stared in the mirror, surprised the dark circles under her eyes were vanishing. She walked out and spotted Taker lying in bed staring at the ceiling, sighing.

"You can get up and walk around. I was too hard on you. I know I'd go nuts if I had to stay in bed all day like that." Geneva then walked out to get a brush for her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Oh thank you lord, you heard my prayers and answered them." Taker murmured sarcastically, slinging his feet out of bed and got up.

He made his way downstairs, helping himself to a beer. Then hesitated, sniffing it and poured it down the sink. He didn't know how long it'd been in there. He tried the scotch instead, which was aged beautifully. Nothing like a good stiff drink to help with the pain, since he refused to take pills.

"Want a drink, Geneva?" He called out, his booming voice echoing through the house.

"No alcohol." She ordered, raising an eyebrow at him when he scowled at her. "You honestly want to mix your medication with alcohol, Mark?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and shrugged, deciding to let him do what he wanted. "You know what? Go ahead, do whatever you want. Just when you want some advice from a doctor, let me know." She winked at him and turned on her heel, stepping outside for some fresh night air.

Taker set down the bottle and followed her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her gently to face him. "Maybe what I need is some company." He said softly. "I'm not used to this Neva, I'm sorry." He raked a hand through his black hair, staring down at her, his green eyes softening. "You can be both can't you? Doctor and maybe friend?"

"You want to be my friend?"

That stab of pain in her heart grew, though Geneva had no idea why. Behind the acid in his eyes was the Taker she knew back in 1997, the saddened lonely man that she'd kept company for two weeks. The one who showed her intense passion and made her fall in love with him. Now, the sight of his green eyes tore her heart apart, but Geneva couldn't deny him anything and she knew it.

"Sure Mark, I can be both for you." She forced a smile, hating to see the look in his green eyes. He looked so lonely, it broke her heart. "As your doctor, no alcohol, at least until your pills are gone, okay?"

"May I set a condition?" Taker asked, sinking down onto the reinforced porch swing -he was a large man after all- and gestured for her to join him, scooting over to give her personal space. "When I have that drink, I'd like for you to join me." He looked down at her, attempting a warm smile, but he was so out of practice he wasn't sure if he pulled it off. If anything, he looked boyish.

"You got it, I'm a Tequila girl though." She replied, laughing at the look on his face, patting his thigh gently and looked out at the beautiful sunset, feeling at peace for some reason. "You're not as bad as people make you out to be, Mark. Deep down, I know the same man I spent two incredible weeks with is still there. You haven't changed as much as people claim." She said out of nowhere, swinging with him gently and leaned her head back against his arm since it was around her. Geneva enjoyed Texas, especially at night when a million fireflies and lightning bugs lit up the land in golden glows.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't share that with anyone else." Taker said gruffly, though there was a hint of humor in his tone of voice. Even after two years, Geneva was still the same kind and beautiful woman he'd known back in 1997, making him wonder what the hell she saw in someone like him. "I've got a reputation to uphold." He stood up, feeling a little stiff again. "I think it's time to lie down again." He groaned, feeling the pain of moving around. "You tired?"

"No, surprisingly I'm awake, but you go ahead. I'm going to sit out here for a while longer and, don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She continued to rock, giggling when the black Rottweiler named Hades came up on the swing with her, laying his head in her lap. "Big baby." She muttered with a smile, petting his head.

Not noticing Taker hadn't gone in yet, Geneva closed her eyes, enjoying the warm night air that blew through her hair and over her body. Taker leaned in the doorway, watching her. He could almost picture her remaining here, a permanent fixture in his house and smiled slightly. When he was fully healed, Taker planned on reclaiming her in every way possible, including her heart.

"When you're done," Taker paused, his natural accent, a smooth drawl beginning to emerge, something he'd suppressed from using his LOD tone all the time. "Maybe you'd come watch a movie with me?" In his room of course, best television in the house, not to mention a comfortable bed.

Geneva smiled up at him and nodded, refusing to turn that offer down. "I'd like that. I'll be up in a few minutes."

After a few more minutes, Geneva finally went back inside, locking the sliding glass door after letting all three dogs in and headed upstairs. She changed into a pair of midnight blue cotton shorts with a matching tank top, taking the clip out of her chestnut curls, and walked to his bedroom softly knocking on it. Geneva poked her head in and smirked at him, seeing he was looking through his DVD collection.

"So what are you in the mood for?" She asked casually.

"I have no idea." Taker replied, now in just a pair of black shorts, roasting his ass off even though the air conditioning was going. Frankly, he just needed to be kept chilled, that way he wouldn't offend Geneva if any of his thoughts took a literal life of their own. "What do you like?" He swept a hand at the collection. "It's been so long since I kicked back and watched a movie I don't even know what to watch."

Geneva giggled as he sighed, walking over and started peering at the collection, tapping her chin in thought. "Hmm...how about Die Hard?" She suggested, looking up into his eyes, and had to learn how to breathe again. Not only did he have an incredible body, but those eyes were still penetrating. He was chiseled from head to toe, no fat on his body, and Geneva finally forced herself to glance back at the movies. He didn't want her that way, not anymore and she was his physician!

"Or maybe an action movie?" She shrugged, not really caring what they watched. "God the last time I sat down to watch a movie was with my friends Lance and Callie and that was nearly a year ago..."

"Die Hard is fine." Taker said, wondering just where her mind was right now because she began to turn pink. What a lovely shade. "You alright?" He asked, taking the movie from her and popping it in, their fingers brushing together momentarily. "Don't need to lie down, do you?" He gestured to the huge bed, watching the pink go deeper and turned his head to hide a smirk, his black hair falling over his shoulder to hide it from sight.

"I'm fine." She replied gently and turned around, mentally berating herself. 'Damn it Geneva, pull it together! He's not a piece of meat!' She thought and took a deep breath, sitting on the edge of the bed and watched him pop the movie in.

Geneva had to admit he had a nice set up in his room. She started looking around, running her hand over the pure dark red oak his bed was made out of and seen just how dark it was. The walls were painted black with a gray ceiling. This guy needed some light in his life, Geneva thought, as she looked at the gargoyle statue that stood next to his nightstand. As if to say, no light whatsoever, Taker picked up a remote from the nightstand pressed a button. The lights went out instantly as Taker settled himself against the headboard, pillows propping him up, tossing one down to her.

"You don't have to sit there uncomfortable, Neva. I don't bite, unless I'm asked too, of course." He drawled teasingly, remembering biting her on several occasions.

She turned to face him, her stomach tightening slightly at the look in his eyes, and shook her head. "You're evil." She commented, crawling into the huge bed and sat beside him as the movie started.

Geneva loved Die Hard and Bruce Willis, one of her favorite action movies of all time. Though Die Hard with a Vengeance was her all-time favorite of the set. That and Armageddon. Though she'd never admit that, laughing at something Bruce Willis said in the movie.

Taker was tempted to show her just how evil he could be, but restrained himself. Instead, he focused on the movie, quickly becoming interested with it. Had it really been that long since he'd done something so simple as relaxing in front of the television? Of course, the beautiful company helped quite a bit. He started laughing along with her, groaning when he felt his stitches pull a little and knew that was his body's way of telling him to calm down or suffer. Geneva saw him wince and sat up a little, placing her hand on his stomach, gently running her fingertips back and forth over the incision while staring into his eyes, the movie no longer a concern.

"Do you need another pain killer, Mark?" Geneva asked quietly, causing him to shake his head, and laid back down, leaning a little against him with her arms at her sides.

She hated seeing him in pain and hoped Steve was suffering for what he did to Taker. The thought made Geneva feel sick, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt responsible. Why hadn't she somehow tried to warn Taker of Steve's temper and the things he said in the office? Taker heard the sigh and moved an arm so he could drape it around her shoulders, keeping the gesture light and friendly.

"It's just too easy to get addicted to pain killers in my business, Neva." He explained softly, not looking away from the movie. "Too easy to start relying on them for every little ache and pain. That make sense?"

"Yes, I understand." Geneva quietly replied, patting his hand gently and snuggled further against his warm body, stifling a yawn.

She was suddenly growing tired, not sleeping very well since leaving Seattle. Hell, she hadn't slept well since she decided to become a surgeon. It was a lot harder than she ever thought it would be, quitting it for good reason, but now she was something better and found her true calling in sport's medicine.

"I will try to remember." She murmured, her chestnut curls hanging over her shoulders and down her back.

Taker wasn't the least bit surprised when she fell asleep, pulling the blankets around them and rested his head on top of hers. Inhaling the scent of her shampoo and beneath that her own natural scent, Taker groaned softly from the back of his throat. He watched the rest of the movie, though it didn't register, finally falling asleep himself.

Geneva's eyes slowly fluttered open the following day, not having slept that well in ages, and froze when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. She looked down, seeing the tattoos and swallowed hard, knowing it was Taker. She looked down to make sure she had clothes on and sighed with inner relief, thankful her dream hadn't been reality.

Trying to extract his arm from her body, Geneva sighed when she failed miserably. She didn't want to move too much and wake him up. So instead, Geneva just laid there in the comfortable bed against his warm body, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake up fully.

His grip tightened a little before relaxing. They had wound up on the bed instead of against the headboard, though Taker had kept his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck, murmuring something before tensing, apparently beginning to wake up and realize someone else was in his bed.

"Geneva?" He yawned, stuttering over her name mid-yawn. "Sorry darlin', didn't mean to smother you."

"That's okay, Mark. How are you feeling?" She asked softly, feeling him release her, and slowly sat up in bed as she stretched, cracking her back and neck, sighing with relief. Her body felt rejuvenated and, for once not sore.

"Comfortable." Taker said, watching her stretch with hungry eyes, quickly masking it before she could see it. Cold shower. "Nature calls." He grunted, glad for an excuse to get away from her before he did something she might regret, like take her down on his bed and make her his completely…again.

Geneva slid from the bed and walked out, heading downstairs for some much-needed coffee. She couldn't believe she'd slept in the same bed as Taker and it felt...right. It felt comfortable, just like old times. She shook her head.

"I'm insane." She muttered, making the coffee and leaned against the counter, pulling her cell phone out. Geneva had grabbed it on the way downstairs from her room, seeing Lance blew up her phone by calling over fifty times. She smirked, he could wait a little longer.

Lance was getting pretty pissed off with his friend. He didn't know how many times he had tried calling, only to get her voice mail. He had texted, called, left messages. He was about to find out where exactly the hell she was shacked up at and make a visit.

"Damn it, Geneva, answer your phone!" He snapped, worry and anger evident in his tone, hanging up abruptly.

Geneva sighed when she finally decided to call him back, holding the phone from her ear as he started yelling at her, letting him get his anger out. "Are you done?" She asked when he stopped, hearing his heavy breathing. "Because I swear to god, Lance, if you don't stop screaming at me, I'm going to hang up on you and get a new cell phone number." She threatened, looking out the window and yawned. "I'm still with my patient. God, you don't listen do you? It's NONE of your damn business where I am and what I'm doing! Live your own damn life and stay out of mine!" She snapped, sick and tired of being treated like a five year old. "You know what? When you decide to treat me with the respect I deserve, I'll talk to you. Until then, bye." She then hung up and threw her phone on the counter, shaking her head. "Bastard..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Is everything alright?" Taker asked from right behind her.

Geneva sighed heavily and nodded as she turned around with a smile, putting her own personal issues aside. "Yeah fine. Nothing to concern yourself with." She noticed the coffee was done, pulling two cups out and poured them each one, leaving Taker's alone and made her own. "Look about last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that." She turned to face him, biting her bottom lip. "I guess I was more tired than I thought..."

Taker nodded, leaving his coffee alone, preferring it black unless he was really dead on his feet, then he added enough sugar to kill a bull. "I gathered that, it's alright. I probably should have woken you up, but you looked so exhausted..." He shrugged, sipping his coffee. "I just left ya alone. Besides, it was nice waking up with a beautiful woman." He added, smiling slightly into his cup.

Geneva hid her own smile, sipping her own coffee and walked over, sitting down at the table staring at him. "You were a perfect gentleman and I enjoyed watching a movie with you, Mark. That's the first time I've just sat back and relaxed for a minute instead of going full speed ahead in two years, ya know?" She shook her head, knowing she wasn't making any sense. "It was nice, thank you."

"I know exactly what you mean." He said sincerely. "Maybe not in the way you have it, but I understand. Life is flying and you fight to keep up with it, moving from one thing to the next and never stopping to take a breather until you're forced too." Taker snorted, draining the coffee, not caring if it burned his throat. "I'm gonna go back upstairs." He murmured, brushing past her.

Geneva blinked, seeing his empty coffee cup, and frowned slightly before putting it in the sink along with her own. She wasn't much of a coffee drinker unless she had to wake up for her job, but she wasn't in Seattle anymore. Geneva sighed, wondering if she said something that upset Taker and decided to let him have his time alone.

Walking outside, seeing the sun was shining brightly, Geneva decided a walk was in order. She had changed into a pair of jeans with a green tank top and white tennis shoes. The pager clipped to her jeans just in case Taker needed her for anything as Geneva started out on her walk of the huge property he owned.

Taker lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and growled. His bed smelled like her. Was there no peace? The phrase no rest for the wicked popped into his skull and he growled again. Finally, Taker got up and walked over to the window, staring outside and frowned when he spotted Geneva walking the property. As long as she stayed out of the garage and barn, he'd be fine. Garage held his motorcycles. Barn held some more of his interesting...artifacts. He did have a wicked side after all.

Geneva sighed and stopped, her back to the house, wrapping her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She pulled her cell phone and dialed Lance's number, sighing when he didn't answer. "I'm sorry okay?" She started crying, hating to fight with one of her best friends. "I didn't mean to yell at you and I know you were worried about me. You need to stop treating me like a child though, Lance. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I don't need you to fight every one of my battles. Just...please call me back. I miss you and I want to know how you're doing and everyone else. Please." She then hung up and wiped some tears from her eyes before continuing on her walk, missing Seattle more and more every day.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Geneva got closer to Taker and by watching movies, playing pool, walking the property in short trips and even having that drink with him when she seen his stitches were fully healed. His progression was fascinating and she didn't understand how it was possible. A surgery like that required at LEAST a month of complete relaxation and bed rest before even attempting physical therapy.

Yet here they were and it was a few days before they were to go back on the road. Geneva couldn't deny how she felt for Taker anymore, planning on telling him what a huge mistake it'd been to walk away from him those two years ago. Whenever they watched a movie together in his bed, Geneva always fell asleep in this arms and it felt right, perfect even. She loved Taker, always had, which is why they had to have a talk before going back to the WWF.

"Okay, I'm cookin' tonight." Taker announced amicably, aware she had reservations about the fact that he was healed up. He had told her repeatedly he was a quick healer, telling her about previous injuries to back it up to alleviate her. "What do you want to eat?" He cocked an eyebrow in her direction, wearing a pair of black skintight jeans and a black button up shirt that was completely open, exposing his muscular torso.

"I don't know. Surprise me." Geneva replied, wearing a sky blue sundress that went to her knees with a halter top style.

She looked back at Taker curiously, seeing him in all black. The man looked outstanding in it, but would it kill him to wear a LITTLE color? Even gray would've suited her just fine, but all black? Geneva moved to sit on the counter while he looked through the fridge, her hair half up and half down, a few curls brushing across her face. It was Texas after all and she wanted to be comfortable in her own skin. Geneva still couldn't believe how fast he'd healed and knew she should let it go, but as a physician she couldn't.

Taker nodded, idly scratching the scar left from the incision, frowning somewhat as he glanced down at it. Finally, he'd decided on whatever he was going to make and got the ingredients out, feeling in a meatball marinara mood. Something simple yet tasty.

"After dinner, I was thinking about building a bonfire out back." He suggested, glancing at her, his green eyes running up her smooth legs.

"That would be wonderful." Geneva replied, her eyes instantly lighting up like stars when he mentioned a bonfire, moving her legs back and forth as she watched him. "I love fire. It's beautiful to watch and it's supposed to be a clear night tonight."

She was a weather fanatic, one thing Taker had learned fast about her, Geneva knew everything about it and was for the most part right in predictions. Geneva watched the ingredients he pulled out and smiled, wondering what his mind came up with for dinner. Taker could cook well enough to suit himself, he didn't know what other people would think of it because he never cooked for anyone, not even his ex-wife He smiled ruefully to himself, Geneva was domesticating him.

"It won't take long." He promised, turning around and found himself watching her swing her legs. "Please don't get mad at me for saying this, but you have gorgeous legs, Neva." They had a nice tan from the sun, along with the rest of her body, and Taker wanted those legs wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you." Geneva replied softly, feeling her cheeks turn a crimson red and hopped off of the counter, shaking her head. He'd been making small comments like that to her throughout the time she'd been here with him.

He smiled when he seen the apples in her cheeks so to speak, busying himself with the food. "Would you mind picking out a wine to go with this?" Taker asked casually, trying to ease them back onto safe ground, knowing the only way he would reach the prize was by going slowly. He was an impatient man, but reigned himself in. "Probably a red wine would go best..."

Geneva walked over to his wine collection, tapping her chin, and picked one out setting it on the counter. "I never took you for a wine drinker." She commented with a soft smile, walking over and seen what he was doing, giggling when he pushed her away gently. "Fine, I'll go occupy myself with something else."

Hades walked up, along with Zeus and Panic –the two bull mastiffs-, immediately petting his head. Taker had another bull mastiff at one point by the name of Pain, but he'd died a few years back. Geneva would miss them when she left and pushed that thought aside, not wanting to think about leaving right now.

When supper finished, Taker quietly set the table. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain wooden table in the kitchen. He wasn't here much so he never thought about romantic dinners or anything. Now where had that come from? He rolled his eyes, turning the radio that rested on the counter on, his favorite blues station on the presets.

"It's done." He called out, arching an eyebrow when he spotted Hades. "That dog loves you, darlin'. Not that I blame him."

"He's a good dog, aren't you boy?" Geneva was on her knees in front of him and laughed as he licked her face, kissing the top of his head. "Stay." She ordered, walking to the sink and washed her hands before sitting down at the table, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the food. "That smells wonderful. What did you make?" She asked curiously, seeing the plates were covered with lids, raising an eyebrow up at him.

Taker flexed his eyebrows twice, laughing when she giggled and removed the lids, revealing the meatball marinara. "It's nothing fancy, just pasta shells, a homemade sauce and meatballs outta a bag." He admitted, chuckling softly and sitting down opposite her, pouring two glasses of wine and handed her one. "I hope its edible."

"From the aroma alone I'm in love."

Geneva placed the napkin on her lap, beginning to eat. It was delicious and mouthwatering. The last home cooked meal she had was from Lance, surprisingly. Geneva was so busy with her career that she never even had a man in her life, besides the two weeks with Taker. Granted, she'd had a few potentials, but none of them panned out. This was definitely new for her and Geneva knew it was for Taker as well, so she was trying to make this as easy as possible.

"So what are you going to do when you go back on the road?"

"See what lines are going on and where the best place for me to jump back in is." He said after a minute.

Taker hadn't been paying that much attention to what was going on in the Federation lately, even though for the past week he had been getting packages and phone calls with updates every day from WWF officials and his Ministry. He smiled at her, busying himself with his food. He already knew what he would probably wind up doing. Geneva finished her meal silently, sipping her wine throughout, trying not to think about leaving this peaceful place in Houston, Texas. She stood up when she saw Taker finished as well and waved him off when he tried stopping her.

"You cooked, I'll clean up. You can go start that bonfire you were talking about." She winked at him with a smile, needing a few minutes alone to regain her composure and suddenly stopped him when he went to walk away. "Taker…"

"What is it?" He reached out to squeeze her hand gently, green eyes full of concern. "Neva?"

"I need to talk to you about something important, when we're outside by the bonfire. O-Okay?" Geneva cursed mentally for stammering, her mouth going dry.

Taker reached out to stroke her cheek gently with the back of his hand, nodding and disappeared out the back door, taking Hades with him and whistling for the other two to join him. It didn't take long to gather the wood needed and getting the fire going wasn't hard to do either, the wood was dry thanks to the Texas heat. It got hot enough where he shed the shirt, flexing his arms as he peeled the sweaty fabric away from them.

Geneva did the dishes slowly before finally finishing up, wishing she could come out and tell Taker what was really on her mind. Did he have feelings for her? He acted like he did, but then other times he treated her like a friend. The man very hard to read, Geneva surmised, as she pushed it in the back of her mind, knowing what she had to do.

Changing into a pair of black pajama pants with a wine colored tank top that was also halter, Geneva let her hair down, heading back outside. A billion stars glittered above her as the moon slowly took over the sun. She spotted Taker by a pile of wood and headed toward him barefoot, the bonfire already going nice and strong. Taker grinned at her, having spread out an old throw blanket on the ground so they could sit back and enjoy the flames. He patted the space besides him, arching an eyebrow when he seen her bite her lip.

"What's the matter, darlin'?" Taker asked softly, knowing something serious was on her mind.

"Nothing." Geneva slowly sank down to the blanket, feeling his arm wrap around her and leaned against him.

It was moments like this where Geneva knew she loved Taker and it broke her heart because she knew he didn't feel the same way. He was a complicated man and knew how to show his emotions. Then again, she was the same way. She was a master at controlling and hiding what she really felt. Ocean blue eyes stared into the flames as they danced, rising up to the sky. She inhaled the scent and sighed gently, loving it.

Taker would occasionally toss another chunk of wood onto the fire, keeping it blazing, loving the sight of the dancing flames and warmth. No matter what, he wouldn't push her to talk about whatever was on her mind, knowing she would when she was ready. He began idly tracing patterns on the small of Geneva's back, frowning when she shivered.

"Cold?" He asked, drawing her closer, his bare skin hot to the touch thanks to the fire.

"No..." She carefully responded and slowly looked up into his emerald green eyes, seeing the firelight reflecting in them and felt her breath catch in her throat.

They always took her breath away, but tonight was different. Something was different about them and Geneva couldn't put her finger on it. She slowly reached up and cupped his face with her hand, searching his eyes for something, what she didn't know. She didn't know what she wanted to see in them, if anything. Any kind of emotion, any kind of reaction. Her eyes fell from his to his sensual lips, running her thumb over his bottom lip and felt her heart rate quicken even more at how soft they were against her touch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Which at that point, emotion did flicker in his eyes. Several, all conflicting until lust dominated. Taker caught her thumb gently between his lips, drawing it into his mouth and grazed his teeth over the pad of her thumb. Taking her hand from his face, Taker moved it to his bare chest, inclining his head to gently press his lips against hers.

All rational thought flew out of her mind as Geneva kissed him back softly, her hand pressing against his bare chest, right over his heart, which pounded against her palm. Her lips were soft and glided over them smoothly, pressing her hand further against his chest as her nails dug gently into his skin. She knew she should pull away because they hadn't their talk yet, but she simply couldn't.

After several seconds, Taker tested the waters by coaxing her lips open, massaging her tongue with his. He groaned softly, feeling her nails in his flesh and wrapped his massive arms around her, gently pulling Geneva to straddle his lap. He didn't hold on tightly, giving her the option of refusing him if she wanted to, though the way he kissed her left her with no doubt of what he wanted.

Geneva moaned softly when his tongue touched hers, feeling a spark ignite inside of her and it quickly exploded into a forest fire that rushed throughout her body. She ran her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, pressing herself against him as she deepened the kiss. Geneva wanted him, there was no doubt in her mind, and she would deal with the consequences later on. Right now though, it was just Taker and her in front of a bonfire on a starry night with his lips currently stirring her body into a frenzy.

Taker lay back slowly on the blanket, pulling her with him so she sprawled on top of him. He ran his hands down her back, cupping her backside and pulled her tight against him. Rocking his hips against hers so she would know what she was doing to him, Taker couldn't hold back any longer, his desire peaked.

"I want you." He all but hissed, pulling his lips from hers with great difficulty, stormy green eyes meeting hers.

Geneva breathed heavily as she ran her fingertips over his red lips, hers slightly swollen, and nodded with no hesitation in her eyes or voice. "I want you too, Mark." She murmured in reply and kissed him back, running her fingers up to his hair, gripping it between them, the kiss growing hotter and more demanding.

Breaking the tantalizing kiss, Geneva sat up to remove her tank top, wearing a lacy black bra underneath. Soft hands ran her up and down his bare muscular chest, moaning softly at just the feel of him. She wasn't thinking right now, just going on pure instinct.

Taker growled hungrily, grabbing hold of her by the waist and rolling so he hovered over her, nudging her legs apart gently so he could lie in between them. Taker trailed his kisses down her chin, to her throat, nipping her shoulder blade as his hands skimmed her curvaceous sides. It'd been two long years since he felt this beautiful woman and Taker wanted to relish every second of this dance.

"You're beautiful." He murmured against her warm skin.

"Mmm Mark..." She moaned out softly, fingers never leaving his black tresses, her heart pounding furiously as he traveled further, leaving a trail of fire with his kisses as he made a path down her neck to her chest.

Geneva felt him reach behind and unsnap her bra, pulling it off of her, revealing her bare breasts to his view as she licked her dry lips up at him. She was hungry for him and could see he felt the exact same way for her, which made her body flush with desire for him. Honestly, Geneva didn't think Taker felt anything for her besides friendship after what happened between them…after she walked away.

The firelight danced in his green eyes as they swept her body. Taker pulled himself into a kneeling position, his hands moving to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He deftly pulled them off of her, tossing them aside before leaning back to peruse her body, a low rumble of approval coming from deep within his chest.

"Beautiful." He whispered again, bending down to draw a nipple into his mouth, his black hair falling on either side of his face.

The heat from the fire and his mouth was almost too much for Geneva to take as she closed her eyes, arching her body into him, her nipples instantly becoming erect from the amount of passion coursing through her body. She moaned softly, reaching down between them and unsnapped the button of his jeans, slowly pushing them down with her feet, running her hands up his sides to his arms and back into his hair. Everything about this man entranced her and Geneva wanted this moment frozen in time.

Her removing his jeans only increased his temperature, his blood had officially reached the boiling point. Taker grazed his fingers down her smooth lean stomach, lightly brushing them against her core, sighing with pleasure at how wet she was. He slid one long finger into her, groaning at the heat and knew if he didn't have her soon he would quite literally explode.

Crying out softly when she felt his finger slide inside of her, Geneva became wetter, her breathing becoming ragged. "Mark..." She breathed out, staring up into his now deep forest green eyes, cupping the back of his neck with her hand, pressing her forehead against his. "Please...end it...end the burning..." She pleaded, kissing him passionately, swiping her tongue over his sweet lips, and arched her hips when he slid his finger out before sliding it back in, this time adding a second one. "Oh Christ!"

"I'll end the burning, darlin'." He promised, his lips caressing hers. Taker reluctantly withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth, slowly licking them clean, his eyes never leaving hers. "Mmm..." He moaned huskily, nostrils flaring as he took in her delicious musky scent. Positioning himself between her open thighs, the head of his cock brushed against her quivering sex. "This is it, Neva." He said, gritting his teeth, giving her one last chance to turn back.

"Please...oh please..." She cried out, the sheer intensity of the anticipation almost enough to drive her over the edge alone. Geneva felt his tip brush against her and moaned out, arching her hips against him, letting him know she wanted this. She wanted him, craved him. "Mark, I need you..." She locked eyes with him, her ocean blue eyes nothing more than dark midnight pools that glittered in the firelight. Running her hands down his chest since he was right on top of her, her heart beat a furious tattoo in her chest and Geneva knew he could feel and hear it.

Indeed he could, bending down to kiss her right over her heart. "Mine." He rumbled in a deep voice, just like he had back in 1997, before sliding into her warm inviting depths.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, letting out a sound halfway between a moan and a snarl at how incredible she felt. Apparently she hadn't been with many men besides him, or none at all, both thoughts forcing a smirk to curve his lips. Truthfully, Taker hadn't been with any other woman since 1997, though people would never believe it. So he let them talk about all of his rendezvous with ring rats, knowing the truth. His head snapped forward the same time he began rocking his hips, capturing her lips in his, kissing her with frightening intensity.

Geneva was in heaven as she felt his large body against her, closing her eyes and ran her hand up his back with her nails, digging them in his hair as she lulled her head to the side. His lips lit her neck on fire as she cried out his name repeatedly, not caring who heard them at this point. She planted her feet on the blanket, bending her knees as he drove deeper inside of her, both of their bodies molding together as one.

"Oh yes Mark, harder please!" She practically begged, needing him to pound her into complete oblivion, the feeling inside of her overwhelming all of her senses and train of thought.

It was him and only him, nobody else mattered at the moment.

His incredible self-restraint was rapidly fading as Geneva urged him to take her. Taker let go of the control and slammed his hips against hers, driving his throbbing cock deeper and harder into her, wrapping one arm around her back to pull her against him. He latched onto the flesh between her throat and shoulder, kissing, sucking, biting. His free hand ravaged her delectable body as he worked them even closer to the edge, his own breaths coming in ragged pants.

Geneva could feel her release building as he hit her sweet spot repeatedly, her body creeping closer and closer to the edge with every thrust he produced in her receptive body. She pulled his head up to meet her eyes before kissing him, their tongues dueling powerfully. His thrusts came fast, hard and deep, not believing he could go any deeper as Geneva finally wrapped her legs around his waist, surrendering to him completely.

No force in heaven or hell, nor anywhere in between, could have stopped him. Taker was a man possessed with only one thought and that was to make her his in every way. It wouldn't be for just two measly weeks this time either, Geneva belonged to him for the rest of eternity. His entire body began to tremble as he struggled not to erupt just yet, wanting to feel her shattered against him first.

"Cum for me, Neva." He demanded through gritted teeth, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. "Cum for me, darlin'."

Geneva wanted to, she wanted to so bad she could taste it.

The combination of the fire, his strength and power, and the fact that Taker pounded into her at this rapid speed, was too much for Geneva. She shrieked out his name as she shattered, just like he wanted, her walls expanding before wrapping his hardened shaft in a warm wet cocoon. Her body arched to the point where the top of her head was pressed against the blanket, nearly doing a bridge, digging her nails in his forearms as her entire body shuttered from how intense the orgasm that tore through her.

Feeling her body's intense mind-blowing reaction was enough to push him over that delicate edge. "Geneva..." Taker growled, his entire body going rigid for just a moment, copious amounts of cum splashing against her inner walls as he came, snapping his hips, drawing out the pleasure. "Neva." He whispered raggedly, his head resting against her chest as his body shuddered almost against his will.

When he released, that triggered a second orgasm to tear through her, causing Geneva to tense as she cried out his name again, not having the strength to scream anymore. Collapsing back on the blanket, Geneva felt his head rest against her rapidly rising and falling chest. Sweat coated their bodies as she blinked, trying to slow her heart rate and pulse down, but it wasn't working.

That was the most intense sexual experience she'd ever had in her life and Geneva hoped she would live through it because, right now, she could barely breathe. She stared up at the stars, knowing if she didn't focus on it so much, her breathing would calm down along with her heart rate and pulse. It took what was left of his remaining strength to roll off of her, struggling to not collapse on top of her.

Taker lay beside her on the blanket, not minding the light breeze that fanned his raging body. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, steadying his heart rate almost immediately. Rolling onto his side, Taker stared at her and reached out to trace the curve of her breast. Geneva felt his finger and simply smiled, not believing what just happened, though in all honesty she wasn't surprised.

It was bound to happen eventually, especially with all the sweet things he said to her and how much she loved him. Geneva knew they'd reached a point of no return, there was no going back from this. Taker just lay there watching her, gradually beginning to feel colder as the fire burned down and the wind picked up.

"Come on, darlin'." He murmured, getting to his feet and bending down to scoop her up, cradling her against his chest.

Taker carried her inside and up to his bedroom, obviously she didn't need hers any longer. He lay her down on the bed, kissing her forehead. She smiled back at him, her chestnut curls tousled all over the place and laid back against the pillow, not minding being naked in his bed, in his presence.

He made her feel beautiful and wanted as he joined her, immediately resting her head on his chest, running her finger up and down the length of his scar on his stomach, closing her eyes. Geneva wouldn't think about it, not right now. This moment wouldn't last forever and she wanted to savor it, having missed him deeply the past two years.

"Thank you." She whispered out finally, sighing as he ran his fingers through her curls, closing her eyes. He was so soothing and she loved the sound of his heartbeat against her ear.

"You're very welcome." Taker rumbled, laughing softly and wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes. "That was the best bonfire I've ever had, darlin'." He said, chuckling when she snorted. "You're the best I ever had." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face so he could see her beautiful blue eyes.

"I can say the same for you, Mark." She replied softly, kissing his lips softly, staring into his eyes lovingly. "I missed you."

Taker nodded, running a finger down her cheek and could see all the emotions swirling in her eyes. "I missed you too, Neva. I never forgot about you, darlin'. You're pretty unforgettable." He hated bringing this up after their lovemaking, but Taker couldn't ignore the fact she wanted to talk to him about something earlier. "What did you want to say to me earlier, Neva?"

Now wasn't the time to say it, even though it felt like the right time, but Geneva had to know his true feelings first. "That was all, that I missed you and I'm glad you didn't forget about me." She kissed him again, hoping he bought that little white lie. "And I agree about the bonfire too." She giggled before snuggling against his chest again, wrapping her arm around his stomach, letting out a content sigh.

Deciding not to push her about the subject tonight, Taker pulled the heavy down blanket over them, snuggling her against him, not minding her weight on him. If anything it was oddly comforting, it made him feel human. However strange that was. It reminded him of how she made him feel back in 1997, already knowing Geneva would change him.

"Get some sleep darlin'." He whispered soothingly. "We're about to have some busy days ahead of us, you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Good night, Mark." She murmured softly, slowly closing her eyes, the session they'd had together completely wearing her out.

Deep down, Geneva knew he was right and what he meant by that statement, knowing hell awaited them when they arrived back in the WWF. She wasn't with him, it's not like they were a couple or anything, right? Geneva honestly didn't know, deciding she'd let Taker make that decision. If he wanted it to just be sex, then that's what it would be, just like two years ago. She had a feeling that's all he wanted from her anyway and, even though it broke her heart and bothered her more than words could say, Geneva would never admit it, sleep consuming her body.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Steve was laughing, sharing a beer with Dwayne when he heard Jeff Hardy's irritating voice informing them Taker was back with Geneva. "What do you mean with?" He demanded, clenching the beer in his fist.

"As in he was holding her hand when they walked in." Jeff licked his lips nervously. "Excuse me, Steve." He bolted, not liking the fire that erupted in Steve's eyes.

Geneva was all smiles as she walked hand in hand with Taker down the hallway of the Civic Center in Omaha, Nebraska, wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black and purple tank top. After their night of lovemaking, Geneva finally had her talk with Taker, telling him she'd made a mistake by leaving him two years ago. Taker stopped her as soon as those words came out of her mouth, telling her she had to go back then because of her career and that was it. Nothing more was said.

"Go kick some ass." Geneva stated, staring up into his green eyes and walked inside the trainer's office.

Taker smirked, watching her go and then continued on his way in his normal all black, black shades and bandana, hair pulled back in a tight braid. "Hello boys." He greeted, seeing his Ministry and chuckled, listening as they filled him in on everything that had happened during his absence.

Country music filtered through the office as Geneva worked on Jeff, who did his famous rendition of getting nailed in the head with a ladder, courtesy of Bubba Ray Dudley –his real name was Mark LoMonaco. To keep the confusion to a minimal, everyone called him Bubba backstage. Geneva cleaned his wound and stitched him up, sending him on his way. When Jeff actually had the nerve to ask her if she was dating Taker, Geneva simply changed the subject, refusing to talk about it.

She would not answer any personal questions to anyone, no matter what. What happened between her and Taker would stay that way as far as she was concerned. Her next victim was a man named Peter –WWF fans knew him simply as Tazz-, snapping a finger back in place along with checking his broken nose from the week before. Geneva could not believe how many injuries were piling into her and the night wasn't halfway over yet!

"Get your ass in there, Austin." Dwayne snapped, shoving Steve through the office door. "Hey Doc. Steve," He pointed to the man's forehead. "Head needs checked to make sure it's healing alright."

"I'm gonna whoop your ass, son." Steve growled, finally looking at Geneva, his blue eyes almost pure ice except for just a hint of sadness hidden within their depths.

"Have a seat." Geneva replied evenly, staring back at him for a split second and snapped a pair of gloves on, proceeding to check out the wound. It looked like it'd been badly stitched up and possibly infected. Steve did it himself, the fool, as Geneva began her work on him silently, not knowing what to say. Wanting to be done with him as quickly as possible, Geneva didn't want to look into the cold blue eyes of the man that nearly ended Taker's life.

"Why'd you-" Steve stopped himself, clearing his throat. "Never mind."

"Hey Rocky." Mick Foley walked in, spotting his two friends and his niece, grinning. "Has he-" He'd kept tabs with Geneva throughout her time away with Taker, so he knew she'd be returning tonight.

"Not yet, he's working up to it apparently."

"I can hear ya both, fuckers."

"If this is about me staying with Taker, the answer is because he asked me to be his private in home physician throughout his recovery that you caused him to have in the first place." Geneva stated icily, finishing the stitching and stepped away from him. "Put ice on it and pain killers, you know the drill." He made her sick and reminded her of all the pain Taker went through in the past month because of him.

"I didn't lay a damn finger on him, Geneva!" Steve said angrily, standing up. He would have turned her around to look at him, but Dwayne and Mick grabbed him by the arms. "I wish I had, but it wasn't me, honey. Best be askin' him who the hell really messed him up."

"Calm down, Steve." Mick ordered once they were in the hallway and groaned when he got clocked, trying to protect his niece.

"Me and Taker are gonna have a chat." Steve growled, storming off.

Geneva shook her head, hitting the counter in frustration. Why couldn't she believe him? Granted, she'd slept with Taker, but also heard other witnesses say it was Steve who was the attacker, who beat Taker within an inch of his life backstage. She groaned, feeling a headache coming on, and knew she would have to talk to Taker about this sooner or later. When Trish came in with Test, Geneva stitched up his head from a wicked chair shot he'd taken during his match.

The injured kept rolling in.

* * *

Taker wasn't too surprised when Steve found him, cornering him in the bathroom of all places. "Can I help you?" He asked, zipping up his fly and walking over to the sink to wash his hands, staring at Steve through the mirror, his green eyes cold and cruel.

"I don't know what game yer playin, Deadman, but you best not hurt her."

Taker just grinned, looking evil.

* * *

Geneva finally received a break halfway through the program and placed a sign on her door before shutting it, which said **OUT – BE BACK IN 15**. She stretched out on the examination table and closed her eyes, being put through the wringer tonight. Between hearing different stories about what happened that night to Taker and everybody asking her how Houston was, Geneva felt like her head would explode. She'd simply told them she was there to do a job, nothing more, nothing less. It was none of their business what happened! She growled when she heard her door open and close, flat out refusing to move.

"I am on a break, come back when the sign is down or go to Larry." The meeting with Larry had gone well and Geneva ended up in her own office. She did not want to see anyone right now, arm slung over her eyes to shield them.

"It's just me darlin', do I really need to go see Larry?" Taker asked, his smooth drawl playful and frowned when he noticed the look on her face, crossing over to take her in his arms. "Neva, what's wrong darlin'?" He asked, concern in his tone. "Did somethin' happen?" He gently tilted her head up to look into her worried eyes.

"No, nothing. I just have a small headache is all." Geneva lied smoothly, staring back into his green eyes and suddenly pulled away from him as Steve's words pierced through her mind, her back to Mark. Who the hell was she supposed to trust? "You're not the sick and demented type that would actually...hit yourself repeatedly with a crowbar, would you?" She felt nauseated asking him this and slammed her hands down on the counter, closing her eyes tightly shut. "Taker, please tell me...tell me Steve did it. Tell me he's the reason why I stayed with you in the hospital and in Houston." She pleaded, lowering her head, shaking a little from all the stories she'd heard from different Superstars during the night while they were apart.

Taker looked both shocked that she would ask him that and revolted. "Hell no, I wouldn't beat myself with a crowbar." He asserted sternly, making her look at him again. "Even I'm not that sick, Neva. I admit I do have issues, but self-mutilation is not one of them. And I don't know who attacked me. Austin and I were arguing and I turned my back on him. Next thing I knew I was coughing blood and writhing in pain. He probably did do it."

"So you don't know if he did it?" Now that Geneva thought about it, she never did ask him and felt stupid because she'd been so comfortable in their Houston bubble that it never crossed her mind, until now. "I'm sorry, Mark." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her, blinking back tears. "People are saying it was him and then others are saying it wasn't, but it doesn't matter. The only thing I care about is that you're better and you're back."

"It's okay, darlin'." Taker murmured, wrapping his arms around her. "You can ask me anything you want, whenever you want." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't know if he did it or not, but the evidence all points to him. But I'm not gonna fight with him anymore darlin', it isn't worth it anymore. I don't think it ever was."

"You're not?"

Geneva blinked in shock, not believing what she just heard. The last time she'd tried mentioning him giving up the feud with Steve, he bit her head off verbally. Her eyes lit up like stars when he nodded and Geneva kissed his lips softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, glad he was being the first one to step up and stop this. If he ended up in the hospital again, Geneva was sure her heart would give out because of how much she loved him.

"Thank god." She whispered against his ear, a smile on her face, every other thought vanishing.

Chuckling, Taker kissed her brow and stepped back. "I've got to go, darlin'." He murmured, tracing the curve of her jaw with his thumb. "I have a promo to cut." They were drawing out his return to the ring, using little promos to tease the audience and boost ratings for the upcoming pay-per-view. "I'll meet you after the show?" His piercing green eyes locked with hers, a faint smile on his lips, amused at how easy it was to please her.

"Of course."

Geneva leaned into his touch and sighed as he walked out of her office, feeling much better about this situation. What was it about Taker that made her insides quake and melt all at once? Her thoughts drifted to the night in front of the bonfire back in Houston, under the stars. He'd taken her to heights no man ever had, just like back in 1997, only it was intensified because of her deep feelings. His touch, lips, tongue…Geneva had to stop this and stood up, taking her sign back down to continue working.

Taker smirked as he walked down the hallway, the Acolytes flanking his steps, acid eyes taking in everything going on around him. He could literally see the question in everyone's minds. Did Stone Cold really attack him or was this just another one of his sick mind games? Oh, this was simply too delicious! He didn't have to do anything to get people on edge, it was already being done with accusations and questions, so Taker just had to sit back and let their own minds do it for them.

The remainder of the night went smoothly for Geneva as she patched up her final Superstar, Chris Irvine –the WWF fans knew him as 'Y2J' Chris Jericho-, having had to pop his bad knee back into place. He'd done the Lionsault off the top rope and landed wrong in the ring. After cleaning up, Geneva was ready to leave and grabbed her bag, walking out locking her door, heading for the exit to meet Taker.

It wasn't Mark waiting for her though, it was Steve. He leaned against the hallway wall, duffel bag in hand. "Can we talk?" He asked quietly, obviously much calmer than he had been earlier in the night. Steve had plenty of time to calm down, thanks to Mick and Dwayne sitting on him until he'd stopped ranting and raving.

Geneva sighed, knowing she probably shouldn't be doing this, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Sure, walk me outside while we talk." She requested, carrying her bag over her shoulder while they walked down the hallway.

Geneva knew Taker was going to be peeved when he found out she was talking to Steve, but didn't she owe him at least a moment to tell his side of the story? She still hadn't heard it and was still fond of him, in a purely platonic way. Taker owned everything else, but if Steve wasn't the attacker, then there was no point in shunning him.

"What happened that night, Steve?" She did not look at him, the question spilling out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Steve ran his free hand over his bald head, heaving a sigh. "Taker and I were in the back, arguing…" He said slowly, eyes crinkling as he frowned. "I was so damn pissed off I just walked away. Next thing I know, I'm bein' arrested for bustin' his ass." He snorted at that because, if he'd been the one to attack him, Taker wouldn't have recovered as quickly as he did.

"Then who would attack him if you didn't?" Geneva wondered aloud, furrowing her eyebrows, not understanding what was going on. "Steve, he was nearly beaten to death. He had to have emergency surgery for severe abdominal and internal bleeding. Not to mention one of his kidneys ruptured and had to be taken out." She explained, wondering why she was because it was none of his business. "If it wasn't you, then why would they arrest you and why did the witnesses say it was you?"

"Because honey, for one: I was the last person seen with him. Two: everyone knows how much we hate each other, it wouldn't be the first time we'd gone out of our way to ambush the other." Steve explained patiently, keeping his voice even. "They're putting two and two together and coming out with five."

It made sense the more Geneva thought it over. "Okay, say it wasn't you. Who else hates Mark almost as much as you do?" She asked, trying to figure this out, brainstorming and ignored the disdainful look he shot her when she used Taker's real name instead of his wrestling persona. "If you didn't do it, then you should be fighting harder to clear your name."

"Who else hates Taker? Let me see, almost everyone." Steve shot back, grunting. "I told you before, he really does subscribe to that dark side shit. But clearin' my name ain't that easy, honey. I've been tryin' ever since I was arraigned, I'm the one who gains the most if he's taken out. See my problem here? Hell, knowin' him, he probably did it his damn self."

"I asked him if he did while looking him dead in the eye and he got defensive, rightfully so. He even admitted he has issues, but he would never self-mutilate himself." Geneva reiterated her conversation with Taker, stopping and turned to stare up into Steve's baby blues. "You didn't do it, right?" When he nodded, she sighed and lowered her head, closing her eyes. "I believe you, Steve. I just wish we knew who did."

"Don't we all?" Taker drawled, leaning against their rental car. "I said I'd meet you, darlin', didn't realize you'd be bringing company." He stared coldly at Austin. "Question of the moment, isn't it? Who tried to take out the Deadman?"

Steve smiled grimly. "If it were me, Taker, you'd know it because you wouldn't be standin' there flappin' yer gums."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Okay enough both of you." Geneva hated this and felt the turmoil burn within her as she shifted from one man's eyes to the other. "Mark said he doesn't want to fight with you anymore, Steve. He said it's not worth it. I don't know if you were told that or not. So please, both of you stop this feuding before someone really DOES end up beaten to death." She pleaded with both of them and blinked when Steve grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him, biting her bottom lip.

"No, honey, he didn't tell me. I'd imagine he wasn't lookin' for me too hard."

"I'd imagine that too." Taker said calmly, trying not to bash Austin's pompous head in for touching her. "Though now you know, I'm done with this pointless feuding. We'll finish it on-screen and that'll be it."

"Sounds damn good to me. Need a ride, Doc?"

Oh this son of a bitch was pushing his luck.

"No Steve, I don't."

Geneva slowly slid her hand out of his and walked over to stand next to Taker, swallowing hard, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders. She hated seeing the anguish in Steve's eyes, but there was nothing she could do about it. Could she help it if she was in love Steve's enemy and wanted only him? She'd met Taker way before Steve, her feelings for Taker never-ending, never changing.

"Are you ready to go, Mark?" She asked quietly, feeling the exhaustion catching up with her from everything that had happened that night.

"Yeah darlin'." Taker murmured, staring down at her, his eyes taking in how obviously bushed she was. "Let's get you in bed before you drop." He opened the passenger side door for her. "I'll drive."

"Well ain't that a son of a bitch." Steve muttered, shouldering his bag and walking towards his own truck, shaking his head. What a waste, seeing her with Taker. That could only wind up badly.

The entire ride to the hotel was made in silence as Geneva leaned her forehead against the cool glass window, hating to see the anger and despair in Steve's eyes. Not to mention she knew Taker was angry at her for talking to him. Hell, why would he be? It wasn't like they were a couple or anything, right? They still hadn't established that and it killed Geneva because, until he took the first initiative step, she refused to reveal her true feelings.

Relief flooded her as they pulled into the parking lot and Geneva immediately jumped out, replaying the conversation with Steve in her mind regarding the attack. So if Steve didn't hurt Taker, who did? Who was the perpetrator? She couldn't get the questions out of her head because, deep down, Geneva knew Steve was innocent. The man couldn't lie, not with those baby blues.

"You alright?" Taker asked finally, reaching over to take her hand in his, squeezing it. They hadn't made anything official yet between them, but it was just a matter of time if things kept progressing the way they were. "What's on your mind, Neva?" He stared down into her eyes, seeing the questions swirling through them.

What was she supposed to say? Anything Geneva said right now would anger him and that's the last thing she wanted to happen. "Don't worry about it, Mark." She quietly replied, lacing their fingers together and heading toward the elevator.

"But I do worry about it." He countered calmly, turning Geneva to face him, stopping the elevator since they were the only ones on it. "You've been quiet since we left the arena and I'm guessing it has to do with...Steve." He barely got the name out without choking on it. "Please talk to me."

"I believe Steve." Geneva finally said, staring up into his unreadable green eyes. "I honestly don't believe it was him that hit you with that crowbar and sent you to the hospital, Mark." Averting her gaze to the floor, Geneva knew she was going off on a wide limb here, but she couldn't ignore what her gut told her. "I know there's no proof that he didn't do it, but the look in his eyes tonight...Mark, he didn't do it." She hoped he wasn't angry with her words. "And whoever did it is still out there gunning for you."

Taker didn't seem surprised in the least by her confession and just nodded, resuming the elevator. "I have many enemies." He admitted gruffly. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least. Is that what's bothering you? What Steve said or how you figured I'd react to it?" He eyed her shrewdly, studying her.

"Both." Geneva admitted quietly, not looking up at him, refusing to lie to him after how much progress they'd made lately. "I know how much you and Steve don't like each other, so forgive me for trying to avoid a potential fight or whatever between us." Suddenly, her shoes became the most interesting thing in the stopped elevator.

Nodding, Taker pressed the restart button so they were moving again. "You can always tell me anything, Neva." He promised her in a low voice. "No matter what it is or how much you think it might piss me off, I'd never harm you." He almost smiled because the way she stared at her shoes was rather cute, almost girlish.

"I don't know why you'd be mad at me because, honestly, I'm just telling you what I think and feel." She stated, slowly looking up at him, seeing the cleft smile on his face and cracked one of her own. "You really are evil." She commented as the doors opened, both heading to their room.

"You have no idea." Taker murmured, standing in the hallway for a moment with his head tilted to the side, green eyes watching her swaying backside. "Mmm..." He rumbled, following her into the hotel room, the slight smile turning predatory. "Tired?"

His arms encircled her waist, burying his nose in her hair to inhale her intoxicating scent. Geneva leaned back against him, running her curly hair across his nose while shaking her head, knowing what he wanted. She wanted him too. Extracting herself from his arms, Geneva peeled her tank top off and tossed it in the corner.

"I need a shower."

Her voice held nonchalance as Geneva bent to remove her shoes and socks off and then unsnapped her jeans, pushing them down her smooth tanned legs. She'd gotten a nice tan while being out in Texas and it made her eyes and hair glow. Now standing before him clad in a pair of light purple panties and matching bra, Geneva couldn't stop her own predatory smirk from curving her lips.

"How about you?"

He watched her undress, his eyes darkening to a stormy green in place of the usual emerald. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, eyes straying to those tanned legs. Dear lord how he loved her legs! Especially when they were wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm, I could use one too." He murmured huskily, devouring her visually.

Geneva sauntered past him and winked over her shoulder, reaching back to unsnap her bra teasingly. "Then perhaps you'd care to join me, Deadman." She purred, dropping the bra in his hand on her way to the bathroom, a wicked smirk on her lips as she shut the door, stifling a giggle.

He was not the only one who could be evil, Geneva did have an evil streak to her. Shaking his head, a growl escaping his lips as Taker stared down at the bra, contemplating Geneva. The woman had spent too much time around him, now she was starting to be an evil little wench. He tossed the bra aside and shed his clothes, following her, more than ready to accept her invitation.

"You're in trouble, darlin'." Taker rumbled from low in his chest, his voice resonating around the bathroom.

Geneva giggled in the shower, already under the sprays as they relaxed her tense body. Her eyes opened when the shower door opened and in stepped Taker, instantly pulling him against her, their lips meeting each other's hungrily. Geneva didn't understand what it was about this man, but her sexual drive had risen drastically since their reunion.

"So exactly how much trouble am I in?" She asked coyly once the kiss broke, ocean blues darkening to midnight pools of lust and love.

"More than you can humanly handle." Taker purred against his lips, lifting her up and pinned her against the shower wall, wrapping her legs snugly around his waist. "Teasing gets you in trouble, darlin'." He informed her hoarsely, nipping her throat and slid his large hand between them, gliding the head of his throbbing cock to her folds maddeningly.

"Mmm well if this is trouble, then I'll be sure to get into it more often."

Geneva was breathless, pulling him closer to her and locked her ankles around his waist. She stared into his darkened forest green orbs and cupped his face in her hands before kissing him passionately, the hot water pouring over both of them, steam rising. No matter how many times their bodies joined together, it felt like the first time to Geneva, which never ceased to amaze her. Before Taker could say or do anything, there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He roared, wondering who in hell had the balls to burst into their room.

Not even bothering to cover himself, Taker carefully lowered a stunned Geneva to the shower floor and stormed out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. His head snapped to the side, finding a maid holding the front door open, her mouth dropped with one of his Acolytes, Bradshaw –His real name was John Layfield- before him. If this wasn't life or death, he was personally going to end John's career right then and there, eyes spitting pure venom.

"Sorry but the rental you guys were drivin' is on fire!"

"WHAT?"

Standing behind Taker, Geneva was shell shocked, a towel wrapped around her body, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god..."

She immediately rushed back in the bathroom to dress, swallowing hard, knowing now something wasn't right. Geneva snatched her jeans from the floor, getting a fresh pair of garments from her bag, and pulled them on out of sight. She did not care that her thick curly hair was soaking wet and not towel dried, trembling slightly. Taker dressed too, dismissing the maid. Once he had on a pair of jeans and boots, he followed John out of the room, knowing Geneva would follow.

"Any ideas who did it?" He demanded calmly, looking very dangerous and deadly.

Bradshaw knew that tone of voice all too well and swallowed hard. "No. Someone was seen runnin' from it, but nobody could make an identification." He informed Taker, not paying attention to the woman behind them.

Damn right Geneva was following! She was going to get to the bottom of this and prove Steve's innocence if it was the last thing she did. They arrived at the parking lot and, sure enough, the huge truck had been blown up. Geneva froze with wide eyes, wondering who could do something this heinous. What if they'd been in the truck when it exploded?

"Jesus..." She whispered, trembling harder, and slowly walked over to survey the damage, to see if anything was left behind that linked to who could've done this.

Taker walked as close to the burning wreckage as he could, finally halting because the heat stopped him. "Bradshaw, get the men together, I want them all down here in twenty minutes, we're going hunting."

"Yeah, boss." Bradshaw jogged back into the building.

Taker looked down at Geneva, green eyes filled with rage. "You alright?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn't scare her.

"No, no I'm not alright. This is...this is madness, Mark..." Her gaze could not be pulled away from the carnage, the flames rising up to the night sky. Thank god they weren't parked in an underground parking lot or this whole hotel could've gone up in flames. Geneva's eyes narrowed when he said he was going hunting, grabbing his hand, staring at him worriedly. "Mark, don't do this, please. I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't go after this lunatic."

Taker sighed quietly, cupping her chin in his hand gently and could tell how vexed she was. "I have to." He whispered soothingly. "I'll leave one of the boys with you just in case, but whoever is doing this has to be stopped, darlin', before you wind up getting hurt in the crossfire." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be fine. My men have my back."

"What does that even mean?" Geneva whimpered, not understanding and sighed at the finality in his eyes. "Don't bother leaving one of your 'boys'. I can take care of myself. Just be careful because, so help me god, if you end up back in the hospital, I will do my very best to kick your ass." She hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed his lips before walking back inside the hotel, bypassing all of his boys - the Ministry of Darkness they were called on WWF programming.

Taker had to smile at her threat, believing she'd do it wholeheartedly. "Hellion." He murmured, accepting the shirt Bradshaw handed him. "Farooq, stay close and don't let her know you're here." He ordered, not having to say the threat 'don't let anything happen to her', Farooq already knew. Smirking wickedly, they all fanned out without instruction, disappearing into the darkness.

"Damn he's still creepy." Farooq muttered, heading back inside, ignoring the fire truck that had arrived to put out the flames.

Arriving back in the hotel room, Geneva was officially terrified, wrapping her arms around herself to try to stem the chills threatening to overtake her body. She knew Steve didn't do this, especially with her safety on the line, so who was it? Who had blown up their rental car and who was trying to hurt Taker?

Tears flowed down her cheeks now that she was alone and Geneva sank on the bed, feeling fatigue crash over her. She buried her face in her hands and silently cried, not making a single sound. Geneva had to get her emotions out while Taker was gone, especially now the shock wore off.

Taker arrived back at the hotel close to dawn, looking tired and still extremely pissed off. The expression 'mad bull' could probably describe him best at this point. He grunted when he seen she was still awake, wishing she would've tried to get some rest while he hunted with the Ministry.

"Whoever it was left a trail up until 5th avenue, then hopped in a cab and took off." He said quietly. "People could only describe a large person running, nobody could make out a face or anything."

Geneva nodded in acknowledgement and slipped from the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as it fell from his muscular body, kissing his lips softly. "Come on, you need to rest."

Pulling him over to the bed, having changed into a pair of black cotton shorts with a matching tank top. She pulled the comforter back and climbed in, not releasing his hand. Geneva snuggled against his chest when he lay down, wrapping her arm around his waist. Thank god he was safe and back with her. Geneva inhaled his scent and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her into a deep slumber.

Sleep evaded Taker as he lay awake for a long while. He knew Geneva believed Austin was innocent, but when she woke up, they would be having a long talk. He knew whoever was behind this had nothing to lose, but apparently a hell of a lot to gain. Only one person Taker could think of fit the bill to perfection. Grunting, he finally let himself fall into sleep with Geneva in his tight embrace, refusing to let anything happen to her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sometime around 2 PM, Geneva finally opened her eyes as the sunlight blinded her momentarily. "Damn it." She hissed, rolling over and felt the empty space beside her. Her eyes shot open fully, trying to clear her blurred vision, and sighed with relief at the sight of Taker staring out the window deep in thought. She stretched and slipped out of bed, needing some coffee, yawning loudly.

"Coffee is fresh and hot." Taker informed without turning around, sufficiently aware of her habits to know, on nights she either got very little or poor sleep, she had to have coffee to make it through the day. He pressed his palm against the window, resting his head against the cool pane. "Did you sleep well?" Pointless question it seemed.

"I slept, I'll leave it at that." Geneva replied gruffly, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sank back down on the bed.

She'd had at least five different nightmares, most of them being about Steve and Taker. They disturbed her in more ways than one, though Geneva tried blocking them from her mind, not wanting to relive them anymore. She glanced over at Taker and knew something was bothering him, sucking down her coffee as fast as she could.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Austin." Taker answered simply, knowing that would bother her, but not about to lie. He turned from the window, studying her for a moment before going to pour himself a cup of coffee, loading it with sugar. He needed the extra boost as well today. "I know you think it's not him, but look at it logically, Neva. He's the only person who has anything to gain from all of this. He's also the only person who'd have the balls to blow up my truck. Nobody is THAT damn stupid."

Geneva closed her eyes, not wanting to believe it was Steve. "No, I don't believe that..."

What was she thinking? How did Geneva know it wasn't him? Her mind spiraled now, feeling the frustration building rapidly. What was she supposed to do? She literally slept with Steve's enemy and Geneva knew he liked her as more than a friend. Maybe even a little on the obsessive side, Geneva presumed, wishing she could agree with Taker.

"I don't know anymore, Mark." She finally said, sounding defeated. "I don't know what to believe anymore and, as long as you two aren't in the hospital bleeding and broken, that's all I care about." Geneva needed aspirin.

"Darlin' listen, Austin is the one who got you into the company because he has feelings for you." Taker made a face, trying not to envision her and Steve together. "Then things started to happen when he seen me just talking to you. It all fits." He stared at her, knowing she felt some kind of loyalty to Steve, but Taker had to try to make her see things from his point of view.

"I know it does, Mark okay? Goddamn it!"

Geneva finally snapped, tossing the bottle of aspirin across the room she'd procured from her purse, not believing what was happening. Was Steve really that jealous of her relationship, or whatever it was, with Taker that he would BLOW UP HIS TRUCK? The more she thought about it, the more Taker's words made complete sense and that just angered her further. Steve could've killed them!

"He better stay away from me. He better stay FAR away from me or else I'll bash his SKULL IN MYSELF!" She shrieked those last words and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door so hard the walls rattled throughout the room.

Taker blinked, definitely not expecting THAT reaction. On some sick level, it pleased the hell out of him and brought a momentary smile to his lips. He liked knowing she had her own little badass side, though Geneva didn't show it often. Then Taker snorted, deciding he'd keep Farooq on the detail duty, just in case Austin DID try something with her.

It took a lot to piss Geneva off and, one thing she HATED more than anything else, was being lied to. She hated it with a passion and couldn't stand people who did it. What was the point when they were going to get caught in the long run?

Taking a cold shower to calm down, Geneva finally stepped out of the bathroom an hour later, her hair pulled up in a high curly mess on top of her head. A towel was wrapped around her body securely, not in the mood for any sexual activity with Taker. Pulling a pair of blue jeans and a turquoise halter top out of it along with garments, Geneva proceeded to dress in silence. Her anger stemmed, Geneva was still heated and knew she would probably snap all over Steve if she saw him again.

Taker dressed as well, knowing they had to work a house show that night, wondering just what else could go wrong to make his week more fantastic then it already was. For once, Taker missed the tranquility he'd had with Geneva in Houston, wanting to escape with her again. He deftly braided his black hair, slipping a pair of shades onto his forehead, a morose look on his face.

"You about ready, darlin'?" He called, not about to invade her privacy at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She replied darkly, slinging her bag over her shoulder with her purse, wanting blood and guts tonight.

Geneva was in the mood to see a train wreck if possible, missing doing surgery like crazy. God she would give ANYTHING to hold a scalpel at that moment and just cut a patient open, to smell the aroma of blood. She sighed wistfully as they walked toward the elevator, pursing her lips tightly together.

"So how are we getting to the arena now that our car has been blown up?" She asked dryly, clenching her fist tightly at her side.

"I had Bradshaw get one of my motorcycles out of storage." He replied just as dryly, cracking his knuckles through the black fingerless gloves he wore. "You can ride, right?"

He glanced down at her briefly. One look at her face said it all, she was in the same mood as he was. Ready to both see and dish out some action. Taker pitied anyone who needed her services tonight.

"I can handle it." Geneva replied, both of them practically storming to the parking lot where his motorcycle awaited.

Admiring the beauty, Geneva loved the graveyard painted on it and handed over her items to Taker, slipping on the beast with ease. Long ago, Geneva rode with her father back in New York when she was younger. She missed him, not having a great father/daughter relationship with her father because of his jealousy toward Uncle Mick, his brother. Taker mounted in front of her and Geneva wrapped her arms around his body, needing to feel him close to her right now.

Taker revved the Harley and roared out of the parking lot without preamble, eyes covered by his black shades. He smiled somewhat when he felt her rest against him, the feel of her weight against his back oddly comforting. Though what in the hell he needed comforting for was beyond him. The motorcycle all but roared as he pulled into the underground parking lot of the arena, sending people scattering when he didn't show any signs of slowing down. When Taker did finally park and cut the engine, he was feeling much better.

Geneva opened her eyes and smiled, also feeling better, releasing a lot of her aggression out in that ride. It'd been so long since she'd been on a motorcycle ride and couldn't believe they hadn't done it in Houston. Dismounting with his help, Geneva laced her fingers with his as they walked into the building, not caring what anyone said or thought. If people were smart, they would leave her alone tonight and just get fixed up.

Taker paced the floor in his locker room, mentally rehearsing what he was going to say during his in ring promo to build the anticipation for the Summerslam pay-per-view. Sure, he had a script in hand, but Taker also liked adding his own twist on the words to make it more believable and realistic. He smirked to himself, knowing he was simply too brilliant. He was almost TOO damn good at what he did.

"Here we go." Steve snorted into his beer, exchanging looks with Dwayne when an all too familiar theme music played throughout the building, deep demonic laughter echoing around them. "I really hate that."

Geneva never watched the show, but something told her to turn the monitor on in her office provided, smiling when she saw Taker and continued stitching up Matt Bloom's forehead –WWF fans knew him as Albert, who was part of the tag team T&A with Trish Stratus and Andrew Martin, he wrestled under the name Test. Apparently Andrew got a little chair happy and clocked his own partner, not to mention Trish. She was just knocked out at the moment, but Albert was a raging bull as the blood poured down his face. Geneva sighed as she just continued sewing him up, eyes glancing at the monitor every couple seconds.

Standing in the ring in his wrestling gear, even though Taker had no intention of wrestling, his legs looking longer than normal simply because of the black tights clinging to them. He took his time slipping through the ropes, staring evilly at Michael Cole who was waiting in the ring. It never failed to amuse him at how gullible and cowardly these announcers were, though Taker supposed he couldn't blame them considering he was very intimidating.

"Undertaker-"

He snatched away the microphone. "Your interview privileges have been revoked, Michael Cole. Simply because you look like you're about to piss yourself, boy." He said in a dark voice, shoving the much smaller man toward the ring ropes.

Geneva couldn't help laughing at the monitor, shaking her head, finishing off Matt before sending him on his way, and proceeded to clean up while she listened in. His voice always sent tremors and desire coursing through her body and he looked simply outstanding in those tight black tights. They had to talk soon and Geneva finally came up with a plan. She wasn't going to bring it up and was giving him 3 months to do so. If Taker didn't, then she was done and they could go their separate ways once and for all.

The Undertaker paced the ring for a moment, looking contemptuously out at the crowd, finally raising the microphone to his lips. "Everyone has been wondering," He began, drawing it out, his voice getting deeper and deeper by the moment. "Who had the brass balls to try to take me out?" His nostrils flared, a very cruel smile spreading on his face. "Was it the Rock?" He began pacing again. "Was it Mankind?" He named off a few other people he had feuded with in the past. "Or was it Stone Cold Steve Austin?" He paused while the fans started cheering madly, sneering.

Geneva drew her eyebrows together slowly, walking over and sank down on the examination table, ocean blues glued to the monitor while Taker continued to speak. As far as she knew, Taker being taken out of commission was NOT a part of the storyline. Because if it was, there was going to be some SERIOUS hell to pay!

"Stone Cold, get out here NOW." The Undertaker ordered, halting to stand in the middle of the ring.

Fans went nuts when the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the arena, fans instantly on their feet. Whenever they heard the glass, it meant there was an ass kicking coming and they knew they were in for one hell of a moment. Austin glared at Taker, not taking his ice blue eyes off of him as he crossed the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and saluting the fans, proceeding to do this in every corner just to piss off the Deadman.

Geneva's eyes narrowed at the monitor, wondering what Taker was doing and why he had called Steve out. Granted, she knew they were still feuding in the ring...Her eyes instantly widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, knowing exactly what Mark was doing. "Oh Christ..." She whispered, shaking her head, trying to pull her gaze away and couldn't.

Austin folded his arms over his chest, glaring at 'Taker from a few feet away, his eyes ice cold.

Taker's own eyes danced with pure evil as he raised the microphone to his lips, his head leaning forward just a little. "It's the million dollar question, Austin." Venom dripped in his tone. "Who tried to take out the Undertaker permanently? And I know exactly who did it."

Austin's nostrils flared dangerously.

"I did it, Austin." Taker spat out, a vicious laugh pouring from him when Austin actually looked surprised. "I took myself out of action, just for the PLEASURE of seeing you squirm like a worm on a hook as everyone stood by and blamed YOU!"

Geneva had a hard time breathing when she heard that, dropping the glass bottle of numbing solution in her hand, staring at the monitor as her heart fell into her stomach. "Oh my god..." She whispered, trembling from head to toe, not believing it was true.

It couldn't be true! Tears coursed down her cheeks as Geneva backed up more from the monitor, acting as if it would attack her, and knew she couldn't stay here. She had to leave NOW. Not wasting a second, Geneva packed her things up, pushing past Dwayne as soon as she opened the door. He tried stopping her and all Geneva could do was shout over her shoulder a lie about having a family emergency, heading straight for the exit.

Taker emerged from the ring, covered in sweat. They'd brawled all the way to the back where he had simply walked away, leaving Austin standing there shouting profanities. He quickly made his way to the medical room, halting in the doorway when he seen the shattered glass on the floor that Geneva dropped, his eyes narrowing.

She had left.

Geneva acquired a different room under a false identity nobody would guess and made it perfectly clear she was NOT to be disturbed for ANY reason. NO keycards were to be given out under ANY circumstances. She made it to her room with a tear streaked face and slammed the door behind her, dropping her bag on the floor, feeling dirty and used.

How could she actually believe Taker had changed, that he was the same sweet quiet man she knew in 1997? How could she trust him after Steve warned her repeatedly about him? How could she...have sex with him? Geneva's stomach twisted as she felt the chunks rise in her throat and quickly ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents, feeling her heart shattering.

About an hour later, Geneva looked over at the nightstand, raising an eyebrow when she seen it was Lance, and answered. "Hey hon, what's up?" She greeted, sitting on the bed sipping a glass of wine that she'd requested from room service, swallowing hard when he told her who called him. How the hell did Taker get his number. "You need to get your number changed or ignore his calls. It's a long story. I'm not getting into it right now."

"Well, are you okay?" Lance frowned, hearing how muffled Geneva's voice was and knew she'd been crying.

"No, I'm not, but I'll deal with it. I just want to relax tonight and then I'll face everything tomorrow." She sounded completely drained, trying to block Taker from entering her mind. "Remember what I said, just ignore him, Lance."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up and Geneva shut her cell phone off, not believing the audacity of Taker to disturb Lance at his job. He'd blown her cell phone up with countless calls, but she didn't care. He could call her until his fingers snapped from dialing the buttons, Geneva wasn't talking to him.

Taker growled, crushing his cell in the palm of his hand, dropping the broken pieces to the cement floor with an audible smack, tiny parts bouncing at his feet. His green eyes narrowed when he seen Austin heading towards the parking lot, cracking his knuckles. Whatever forced Geneva to leave the arena without him, it had to do with Austin and that would not go unpunished.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Steve barely made it into the hotel, stumbling over his own feet as he slumped in the hallway, blood trickling still from a gash on his forehead. He couldn't believe he'd even made it this far without having an accident. Spots formed in his vision as he held the wall for leverage, trying to make his way to his room without passing out.

"Sumbitch." He groaned, wiping blood out of his eyes.

Restless, Geneva decided to go down to the lobby, trying her best to hide her hair with a scarf and heard a curse near the staircase she'd come down. Elevators were too risky. Ocean blue eyes widened at the sight of Steve's bloody face, looking completely annihilated. It was Taker, it had to be.

"Jesus..." She whispered, taking her shades off and looked into his dilated blue eyes. "Come on Steve, I've got you."

Geneva nodded when he called her Doc, draping his arm around her neck, hers around his waist and guided him to the elevator. The doors closed just as Taker and the Ministry entered the hotel, going up to her room. Geneva could only pray Taker hadn't spotted them, her heart thundering powerfully against her chest while Steve leaned against her, his blood smearing her shoulder.

"Steve, stay awake for me, please. I can't possibly carry you." She coaxed, seeing he was trying, and sighed when the elevator doors opened. Grunting, Geneva stumbled with him down the hallway slowly, heading straight for her room. There was no way they could make it to Steve's room, not even knowing what floor it was on. Quite frankly, in his current condition, Geneva guaranteed he wouldn't remember it either. They arrived at her room, rushing inside and closed the door.

Just as they entered Geneva's hotel room, Taker got off of the elevator, not knowing what room she was in. His nostrils flared, having spotted her helping Austin to the elevator and knew he should've killed the man. It wasn't hard to follow them, Steve had left a trail of blood in his wake from the deep laceration in his forehead. Taker pounded his fist on her door with the smeared blood, his voice deep and low.

"Geneva, open the damn door and explain to me what the hell you're thinking?" He gestured for the Ministry to buzz off, not needing a crowd right now.

"Don't…" Steve groaned, struggling to get up from the bed. "Don't open the door, Doc." He wavered on his feet, determined to protect her if necessary.

Geneva put her gloved hand over his mouth, silencing him and stared into his blue eyes, telling him silent to keep quiet. The doors were metal in this hotel, mercifully, so it would take a lot of strength to bust through it. There was no point in acknowledging Taker outside, not when Steve needed medical attention. Thankfully, Geneva always carried a first aid kit around with her that also had a few extra medical goodies that others didn't. She went back to check on Steve's wound, tears in her eyes by how deep it was.

"You have to relax." She whispered in his ear, straddling his lap since Steve couldn't sit upright. "Sorry, but this is the only way to keep you from falling asleep on me. You have a bad concussion." Geneva winced when the banging got louder, knowing if he kept it up security would come.

"Damn it, Geneva, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Taker roared, finally losing his patience.

Hauling off, Taker punched it with everything he had and, even though the door was metal, he left one hell of a dent in it. He was so enraged he didn't even feel the broken bones in his hand. He cursed loudly when, after a few minutes of silence, he heard nothing and stormed off.

"Christ..."

Geneva tried like hell not to tremble as she cleaned Steve's wound, her focus needing to be on him at the moment and what she was doing. If she lost concentration, she could seriously hurt him by jabbing the needle in his eye. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks as she started stitching Steve, swatting his hands away when he tried to comfort her, swallowing hard.

"You don't need to tell me what happened. I already know. I know everything." Geneva murmured quietly, the tears subsiding as she put all of her focus and concentration into stitching his forehead up. If this kept up, he'd have a permanent dent in his head.

"God, Geneva, I'm so sorry honey." Steve whispered regretfully, seeing the pain she was in and blamed himself. He never should have brought her to the WWF. Ultimately, Steve knew he was the one who had caused all this because he had wanted her there. "This is my fault. I should have just left you alone. I'm sorry." He repeated, blue eyes filled with guilt.

"Don't apologize, Steve. It was my decision to come to this and I didn't do it for you. I did it because I wanted to spend more time with Uncle Mick and…" Geneva trailed off, not sure if bringing up her past with Taker was the best move right now.

Finishing up, Geneva grabbed the bandage and began applying some cream that would help prevent infection. She didn't move though and burst into tears, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck as she cried her heart and soul out. Mindful of his injuries, Geneva just needed to feel some kind of comfort to soothe her aching heart, hating that she wanted to open that door earlier for Taker.

"I-I trusted him..." Her entire body shook from head to toe, feeling another piece of her heart break off, having fallen in love with a monster who only cared about himself and nobody else.

Steve rubbed her back, feeling better now that he wasn't losing blood and pulled himself into a more comfortable sitting position, cradling her on his lap. "Calm down honey." He soothed in a rugged voice. "You didn't know, you couldn't have known." His mouth rested over her ear, stroking her hair and back, trying to calm the woman down. "Please Geneva, calm down. This isn't your fault, it's his honey, it's his."

"W-What kind of person would mutilate himself like that? He needed surgery, life-threatening surgery! He needs psychiatric help!" Geneva moved from his lap, wrapping her arms around herself and walked over to stare out the window, the tears streaming harder like two nonstop rivers. "I can't believe I slept with him...that I actually let him put his filthy hands on me..." Dropping to her knees, Geneva pressed her forehead to the carpeting below, closing her eyes tightly shut.

Even though it made his head pound, Steve moved to kneel next to her, pulling her up into his arms. "Honey, don't do this to yourself. He's sick and he plays mind games. He plays them so damn well none of us know what's really goin' on till it's too damn late." He tried consoling her, letting her know she wasn't the only one who had fallen prey to the Undertaker's tricks.

Geneva knew he was in a lot of pain and quickly guided him back to bed, laying him down, checking his pupils. "You're good to sleep. Don't worry about me. I just want you to get better okay?"

Sitting beside him, Geneva started stroking his bald head, her doctor instincts kicking in, pushing her heartache in the back of her mind for now. She was glad she'd come on the road with the WWF and taken this job, but she had to learn like everyone else how certain people were. Finding out what kind of man Taker really was and that he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted opened Geneva's eyes as she bit back a shudder.

Steve felt this was completely a turnabout, wondering how he had gone from soothing her to her soothing him. He just wrapped his arms around her, deciding they could comfort each other from their own inner pain. After a long time of nothing but their breathing being the only noise, Steve decided to break the silence.

"What're you goin' to do now, honey?" He asked softly, pulling away to look down at her, gently pushing a stray chestnut curl out of her face.

"Go on with life the best I can. Do what I do best. I'm not quitting my job, Steve. I love it here, I have friends here and I refuse to let some asshole drive me away."

Geneva tried injecting valor into her voice, knowing she would have to try avoiding Taker, except he'd need medical attention. Maybe she could go to Vince and ask him if there was anyway Taker could be sent to Larry every time he got injured, due to a personal problem? No, that wouldn't work. Vince would think she couldn't do the job and would fire her.

"Now rest. No more talking, Steve." She ordered in a calming murmur in his ear, stroking his back up and down, his head on her chest and shoulder, knowing he needed it.

Steve woke up, not remembering falling asleep, but he felt a lot better. He frowned, looking down at Geneva, guessing from her tearstained face she had only recently fallen asleep. He quietly used the bathroom, hunted up his bag he had with him when Geneva found him in the hotel lobby and showered, knowing life at work was about to get extremely hectic.

Geneva woke up about an hour later, feeling a headache from hell pounding away against her skull, knowing crying herself to sleep wasn't a smart thing to do. She slid out of bed, stumbling a bit and popped some aspirin to try dulling it a little. The coffee would have to wait because caffeine would only fuel the headache further if she drank it now and turn it into a full-blown migraine.

Knowing she had a long drive ahead of her to Phoenix, Arizona, Geneva already had a rental car waiting for her out in the parking lot. She knew she had to leave within the hour and seen Steve had already left. Geneva didn't mind, deciding to handle this on her own and the drive would help her sort through things. Changing into a pair of blue jean shorts with an ivory halter top, Geneva swept her haphazard curls up on top of her head with a clip. She then packed her things and walked out the door, heading down to the parking garage.

Steve had left because he didn't want to burden her at the moment with his injured head. That and he needed some alone time. His blue eyes focused on the road ahead of him, sighing and wondered just what kind of hell he could expect. Though he'd take the long miles of the road and be grateful for the peace.

Taker hadn't driven, he had flown somewhere else.

Around 6 hours later, Geneva finally arrived at the US Airways Arena and stepped out, looking up at the huge building. She could sense something wasn't right and quickly rushed inside, heading straight to her office, hating that she had to keep looking over her shoulder. Taker could pop up at any second. Geneva closed the door and began her nightly ritual, trying to keep her mind focused on her job and nothing or nobody else.

* * *

"Doctor Bryant to the visitor's desk, STAT."

Lance groaned, wondering what in hell they wanted him for. Cursing fluently under his breath, he took his own sweet time, halting when he seen a giant in all black waiting for him. As far as he knew, Callie wasn't seeing anyone else besides him. The closer Lance got, the more recognition dawned on his face at who the giant was.

"We need to talk." Taker said, leaving no room for argument and stared down at the doctor friend of Geneva, green eyes peering over his shades.

* * *

"There ya go Jeffrey, good as new. For god's sake stop jumping off of ladders." Geneva scolded, patting his shoulder, taking her gloves off just as her cell phone blared. Raising an eyebrow at the UWMC number flashing on the screen, she answered it, flipping it open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

It was Lance. "Geneva, there is an extremely large and terrifying man in my office who insists you speak to him." He said calmly, staring across his desk, eyes taking in the giant pacing the room. "If this is who you've been blowing me off for...good call." He changed what he'd been intending to say when the giant glared at him.

Standing slowly, ocean blue eyes widened as Geneva covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god...Lance, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She sighed with relief when he confirmed he hadn't, causing her to start pacing back and forth nervously. "Fine put that dead bastard on the phone." She ordered gravely, not believing how low Taker stooped, feeling tears sting her eyes. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Lance arched an eyebrow. 'Dead bastard?' He mouthed to the giant.

Taker shrugged, taking the phone. "Darlin'," He began hesitantly, glaring when Lance snickered at him and made a threatening gesture. Apparently Geneva's friend didn't watch wrestling or he would keep his mouth shut. "Would you let me explain?"

Now Lance was curious. Explain what? He leaned forward, not hiding the fact that he was blatantly eavesdropping with glittering hazel eyes.

"There's nothing for you to explain to me, Taker." She replied coldly. "You will stoop to any level to get what you want, including threatening people that are close to me." She shook her head, closing the door to her office after putting the sign on it and flipped the lock, pressing her back against it. "I fell for your tricks and your lies. It was my own stupidity to think that maybe, just MAYBE, you had a shred of human decency inside of you. I was wrong though, DEAD wrong. But I will do whatever you want because I refuse to let my friends suffer for what I've done. So if you want me, come get me. I'm at the arena in Phoenix, Arizona and we're here for the next three days. Just leave my family in Seattle alone."

Taker blinked, wondering what the hell she was talking about and decided to settle it when he got to Phoenix. "Fine, I'll see you then." He handed the phone back to Lance who hung up.

"May I ask just what you did to Gen to piss her off like that?" Lance asked, making it more of a demand then a request.

"It's a very long, very disturbing story. I'll tell you some other time, I have a flight to catch."

Lance watched him exit, raising a brow and hoped Geneva was alright, deciding to call her as soon as he had another break.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Geneva had officially lost her mind.

She finished up at the arena, knowing it would take him a few hours to get to Phoenix and an additional one to get through airport security. Geneva left when she finished with her final Superstar of the night and booked it to her rental car, not believing 4 hours had flown by. He was here, he had to be.

The moon shined down on her as Geneva drove back to the hotel, trembling from head to toe, never being this scared in her life. Never in all the time she'd known Taker did she fear him, not even a little, until now. Her head ducked instantly when she seen Taker fly by her in his own rental, instincts taking over. Stepping on the gas full throttle, Geneva whizzed past him and headed to the hotel, not ready to face him yet. She needed time and also had to protect her friends and family.

Taker rolled his eyes and followed her in his jet black car, knowing she was thinking he'd probably left her friend in a full body cast or something. Fickle bitch. He peeled into the hotel parking garage and jumped out, moving faster than a man his size had the right too. Geneva had tried running, but his long legs quickly caught up to her, his hand grabbing her upper arm.

"Can you please just stop for one goddamn minute, darlin'?" Taker demanded, swinging her around so she had to face him. "I want to know why you ran out that night. What the fuck is your problem?"

Tears shined in her ocean blues as Geneva stared into those acid orbs, a surge of anger flooding her, making her shove him away. She was a lot stronger than she looked. "Don't touch me." She hissed, yanking her arm out of his grip when the shove did absolutely nothing. Geneva didn't know what to say to him. What could she say? "You know why I ran out that night, Taker." She refused, flat-out REFUSED, to call him by his birth name because she didn't know this man from a hole in the ground. "You lied to me, you manipulated me, you made me believe you were seriously injured when you did it to YOURSELF!" When his green eyes widened, that just pissed her off more, not falling for the innocent act. "You have nothing to say now, huh? You tried putting this all on Steve and he was innocent the whole time. I trusted you, I actually BELIEVED you over him and that was a MISTAKE. You blew up your own truck too, didn't you Taker? What else have you done that you haven't told me? I bet your broken hand that you came to me with was false too, wasn't it?" Geneva did not wait for a response. "I'm done with you."

"Woman, are you out of your ever loving mind?!" Taker roared, not believing the poisonous words she spewed. "I'm the first one to admit I probably need therapy, but if you think for one damn second I'd ever purposely take myself out, you're more insane then I am, especially since I would NEVER do that just to fuck with that piece of shit Austin. He isn't worth the thought and time. I'm too damn self-centered to want to hurt myself!" He snapped, fury clouding his eyes. "You don't even know what the hell you're going on about. I lied to you? Bullshit if I did! If you'll stop being so damn bullheaded, I'll EXPLAIN things to you."

"I saw it on the monitor with my own two eyes and Steve told me it wasn't scripted!" She shouted, standing her ground and felt fresh tears course down her cheeks, confusion hitting her like a ton of bricks. "You BUSTED Steve open last night and then came to my hotel room acting like a raving LUNATIC! He was bleeding badly and I had to stitch him up because I didn't want him spending another night in the hospital." She spat crossly, wishing he would stop lying to her, wishing he would admit what he did so they could both get on with their lives. "You said you took yourself OUT on national television and, as far as I know, what happened to you WASN'T SCRIPTED EITHER!" She wasn't falling for his lies and tricks again, no way in hell. "Just STOP lying to me!"

The screaming was too much, so Taker slapped her. Not a hard blow, just enough to stun her into silence. "Listen to me for once, Geneva," He was getting a headache, holding her in place with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other. "My accident wasn't scripted, you're right. And I don't know what Austin told you, but I was given lines to say and I fucking said them, okay? You just assumed it was real because of everything Austin told you about me. And yeah, I did bust his ass open and I'll do it all over again simply because he lied to you."

Geneva cupped her cheek with her hand, staring back at him in shock, not believing he actually struck her. She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't believe what he said because the facts were clear as day in front of her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stumbled away from him. "Just stay away from me. I'm your physician just like every other employee with the WWF. You two can kill each other for all I care at this point." Her voice was low and dark, icy blues flashed at him as Geneva trembled from head to toe from the slap.

"Fuck it." Taker snarled, too tired to deal with this shit at the moment. He shook his head, turning and wound up being greeted with a fist to the face, sprawling back, holding his mouth.

"You heard her son, we can kill each other."

"My pleasure." Taker returned the swing.

"Stop it right now!" Geneva shouted, barely stepping a few feet away when Steve attacked. She immediately ran over, seeing them delivering blow after blow, not believing this was happening. "Mark, Steve stop it!" She gasped when Steve got knocked down, bleeding from the mouth, but didn't go to help him up, running at Taker instead, pressing her hands against his chest. "STOP IT!" She shrieked, ignoring her throbbing cheek, seeing both men were panting heavily. "You two are unbelievable! What the hell is going on? I want explanations and I want to know who is telling me the truth and who is lying to me RIGHT NOW!"

Geneva was tired of this merry-go-round, remaining standing between the two men so they wouldn't kill each other. Taker breathed heavily, wanting nothing more than to attack again, but held himself back simply because Geneva was there. He refused to let her be caught in the crossfire of his wrath against Austin, eyes spitting venom.

"You best be telling her the fucking truth, Austin, or there isn't a force on this earth that's going to stop me from snapping your goddamn neck."

"This isn't a damn game anymore, MARK." Steve snapped, holding his head. "The world is not here for your amusement, stop before you wind up hurting someone besides me. Fuck..."

He dropped to his knees, knowing he probably had one hell of a concussion considering his head never fully healed to begin with from last night's attack. Geneva's head spun as she kept pressed against Taker, knowing he would attack if she moved. Worry flashed in her eyes for Steve because Geneva knew that one shot from Taker could've potentially killed him with the concussion.

"Sit down on the ground. It'll help with the dizziness." She ordered dryly, feeling how tense Taker was against her hands, but Geneva refused to budge. "Please, I don't care what happened. I just want someone to tell me the truth. Tell me what happened that night. I don't care about it, I really don't, but I need to know for my own sanity." She pleaded with both of them now, looking back and forth between the men.

Wondering if Taker was playing his mind games he was famous for or if it really was Steve the entire time, Geneva didn't know who to believe. She loved Taker with everything inside of her, but Steve had somehow gotten inside her head too, making her care deeply for him. Taker stared at Austin, hatred boiling in his green eyes and growled before stepping back, tossing his hands up. He couldn't ignore the pleading in Geneva's voice, refusing to hurt her a second longer and knew he'd already lost her.

"Fine," He all but roared. "Game fucking over." He pushed past Geneva, making sure to kick Austin on the way.

Steve groaned, hunching into a ball. "Mother fucker..." He cursed, finally pushing himself off the ground and leaned against the wall, turning to see what direction Taker went.

Hearing it caused a new pain to explode within her, a pain unlike any other, as Geneva watched Taker stalk away, simply standing there. Her entire body was numb from head to toe, feeling as though her feet were super glued to the carpeted floor. She didn't bother checking on Steve, staring in the direction Taker went and knew her time in the WWF was over.

"You were innocent." Geneva murmured, blinking, the shock still in her system because tears hadn't surfaced yet. "I love him. I love him and he betrayed me. I love him and he played me like a fool." She swallowed hard before backing away from Steve. "I-I need to go...I need to get out of here. I need to get to the airport and get away from here!"

Steve frowned, reaching a hand out to her, hiding his physical pain the best he could, though it was hard when he was fighting to keep conscious. "Geneva, just come inside." He pleaded, clenching his teeth clenched with pain. "Let's go inside and talk about this rationally. Or we can call your Uncle and have him come get you, just calm down, honey."

Not listening to him, Geneva ran away from Steve and pulled her cell phone out, dialing Uncle Mick's number. "Uncle Mick…" She immediately broke down, sliding down the wall in the hallway as her knees gave out. "I-I need you…"

Mick felt his jaw tighten at the raw pain in his niece's voice, up on his feet instantly. "Where are you, sweetheart?" He already slipped into his shoes, heading out the door.

"Second floor…"

When Mick arrived, he immediately bent down and scooped Geneva in his arms, his heart breaking at her gut-wrenching sobs, carrying her back to his room. Something happened with Taker, he was sure of it, remembering his conversation with his niece they had while she was in Houston. He refused to let her go, especially when she just clung to him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry her heart out to him. Through sobbing, Geneva managed to tell him what happened, how Taker had played a horrible mind game on her by self-mutilating himself and tried pinning it on Steve.

To say Mick was pissed would've been an understatement. He officially wanted to rekindle his feud with Taker, only this time it wouldn't be him flying off the top of a cage. It would be the other way around. It wouldn't be him going through tables and being cracked open with steel chairs either. Mick stroked her curly hair, gritting his teeth and finally laid her down on the bed, leaving the room to give Colette a call.

"Uncle Mick…"

"Just relax and sleep." He said soothingly, seeing how exhausted his niece was. "I'm just gonna be right outside talking to your Aunt Colette, sweetheart."

"P-Please don't tell her…" Geneva didn't want Aunt Colette knowing about this, red-rimmed ocean blue eyes pleading.

Mick sighed heavily, nodding. "I won't, now get some sleep." He exited the room, keeping the door cracked and proceeded to call his good friend, Dwayne.

"Hey Mick, what's up?" Dwayne greeted, lying in bed with a bowl of popcorn on his stomach, getting ready to settle in with a movie.

"A lot." Mick heaved a sigh, blue eyes narrowing. "Remember how I told you about my niece and Taker, way back in 1997?" Of course he had to confide in someone besides his wife, though Geneva didn't need to know about it.

"What about it?" Dwayne still couldn't believe what Mick told him, finding it hard to believe such a sweet girl could be with an animal like Taker.

"One more question then I'll tell you everything. You know how Taker was 'attacked' backstage and had to have emergency surgery? And how Vince decided to use that as a storyline to end his feud with Steve?"

"That's more than one question, Mick…" Dwayne pointed out, sitting up a little and paused his movie, setting the popcorn aside. "What the hell happened?"

"Gen called me crying and told me that it was all a hoax. That Taker self-mutilated himself all to play a sick mind game on Steve." Mick didn't believe it, not for a second and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Me and you need to have a talk with Mark because my niece got hurt and all I want to do is kill him right now."

"Man…" Dwayne groaned, standing from the bed and turned the nightstand light on. "Do you think it was a mind game or do you think Taker's innocent?"

"At this point, I'm not sure."

A few hours later, when she knew Uncle Mick was asleep, Geneva stood up from the bed and headed into the sitting room. He had a suite that came with a mini bar, which is exactly what Geneva wanted. Sinking into a chair, Geneva stared out the window and letting fresh tears scorch her cheeks, knowing it would only take time to forget Mark Calaway.

Mick woke up suddenly and walked out into the sitting area of the suite. "Gen?" He murmured, looking around and found her huddled in a chair, staring out the window. "Sweetheart, come lay down." He whispered, knowing she was torn up mentally and emotionally from all this. "You can't go without sleep."

Geneva slept though in the chair, a bottle of Jack Daniels dangling in her hand. Her head rested against the glass window, her body torqued in a complete circle, and her face looked burnt with tears. She moved a little and the bottle dropped, completely empty, not feeling Uncle Mick lift her up in his arms and carry her back to bed.

"Mark...I love you..." She whispered in her sleep, snuggling into the pillow as her body trembled.

"Brilliant." Mick muttered, wishing there was something he could do to take her pain away. He knew it would take time for Geneva's wounds to heal and he planned on being there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

3 months passed since Geneva left the WWF.

She'd realized that after all the drama, she just wanted Seattle. That was the true love of her life and where she belonged. Geneva wanted to forget about Mark Calaway, forget about Steve Austin, forget about everything to do with the WWF besides her amazing Uncle Mick.

When she came home and cried to Lance and Callie, Geneva spilled everything to them about her history with Taker, which went back to 1997. Lance was livid and nearly called Vince McMahon, threatening to sue on behalf of Geneva for emotional turmoil, but she stopped him. She didn't want to start anymore trouble with that company and wanted to move on with her life. Lance agreed reluctantly and stayed with Geneva for the first month she was back in Seattle.

Of course, she worked so much that she hardly slept. Richard had resumed her internship it the medical center, especially after hearing from Lance what happened. The woman was lucky to get 2 hours of sleep in a 48 hour shift, and she loved it. Geneva sighed as she walked into the medical center later that afternoon, another emergency in the pit, and went to change into her light blue scrubs. She had a light gray long sleeved shirt under the scrubs and white tennis shoes, her hair tucked in a scrub cap.

"What've we got?" Geneva demanded, rushing into the pit, seeing Lance was already with a burn patient and was instructed to tend to a 3 year old little girl named Susan. "Okay sweetheart, I need you to be very still until Doctor Baines gets here to examine you alright?"

Doctor Derek Baines was one of the best neurologists in the country. She smiled at the brave little girl and checked her pupils and vitals, knowing she had some spinal issues. That was for Derek to decide though. Geneva started working on the girl's cut on her forehead, thinking there must've been a hell of an accident because the pit was packed.

"Keep her busy." Callie whispered to Lance, having only just arrived. "A few of the ER TV's are on that wrestling show and her name was mentioned."

"You're kidding me?" Lance almost halted in his work.

"No. How many other Geneva's do you know that worked there, who happen to be a doctor?" Callie retorted and darted off to help where she could.

"So how old are you sweetheart?" Geneva asked the little girl, trying to keep her mind on what was going on while she cleaned the huge gash on the girl's forehead, getting the needle ready.

"5." She answered in a whimper.

"5? Wow that's a big age to be!" Geneva winked, causing the little girl to smile. "Now, I want you to be very still for me Susan, alright? Hold my hand if you have to." She ordered, giving the little girl her free hand while injecting the numbing solution in her forehead. "Wow that was very brave!" She exclaimed, patting her shoulder. "We're going to do some stitches now, okay?"

"Okay." The little girl whispered, looking even more terrified of the needle then she had of the shot. "Is this going to hurt?"

"It'll feel like a little pinch."

"Turn that off, now!" Lance hissed when he passed a nurse, pointing to the television. "Put on the damn news."

Looking affronted, she did.

Not that Geneva's name was being mentioned anymore. It had just been an announcement that on the following RAW some information regarding her would be revealed. The WWF would also be in Seattle that night, so both and Lance and Callie would have to make sure Geneva didn't find out.

"HOLY CRAP, MOM IT'S THE WWF!" A boy cried in front of the whole pit.

"Shit." Lance cursed, knowing Geneva heard that.

Geneva stopped mid-stitch when she heard that, ocean blue eyes widening and swallowed hard just as Doctor Baines walked over to examine the little girl. Geneva quickly got her composure under control, focusing on the stitches and finished before taking the little girl down for a CT and MRI scan. The WWF was coming to Seattle? Geneva would make sure to steer clear in case any certain bald headed wrestlers or acid green eyed men came her way. Going about doing her job, Geneva couldn't worry about the WWF right now and kept the little girl calm while the scans went through.

* * *

Taker was a changed man. He was quiet and withdrawn, doing his job and messing up anyone who was stupid enough to step in his path. He was tempted to murder Steve Austin with his bare hands, but managed to keep himself in line, barely. Of course, Vince threatening to fire him helped too. He couldn't lose his job, it was the only thing keeping him sane.

When Foley came to him questioning what happened, Taker finally came clean about everything, keeping his head lowered. He honestly respected Foley and knew he screwed up with his niece, accepting a hard right to the mouth. Once Taker could talk again, he proceeded to confess to Foley how he really felt about Geneva, letting the man see all the pain and anguish in his eyes.

"Stay away from Gen, Taker. You've hurt her enough." Mick had ordered, storming out of his locker room and all Taker could do was comply.

Snorting, Taker watched a recap of the show and shook his head at the announcement bit about Geneva, smirking. He stood bare from the waist down in just grey pajama bottoms in front of the television, a glass of bourbon in his hand. He didn't want to go to Seattle, but didn't have a choice in the matter. 'This ought to be fun.' He thought darkly, draining his glass in one polished swallow.

If he somehow wound up in the hospital, Taker would make sure he steered clear of the University of Washington Medical Center.

* * *

Geneva had thrown herself into her internship, taking triple shifts whenever she could, wanting to soak up as much knowledge as possible. She was on call and didn't realize what night it was, Monday, writing out charts and carefully monitoring a kid in hospice. It broke her heart every time one of them came in, but Geneva had to be strong and professional. She'd become somewhat of a robot, devoid of emotion, refusing to get hurt again. She'd only spoken to Lance and Callie, rebuffing anyone else unless it was strictly professional, not even going out for drinks.

"Why is this on?" Lance demanded, stepping into one of the break rooms for a quick cup of coffee, groaning when he seen what they were watching. "Callie, turn it off."

"Wait one damn minute, I'm watching this." She said, her feet tucked underneath her munching a bag of chips, eyes fastened on the screen. "That's that Steve guy."

Geneva walked in at that moment, blinking at what Callie was watching and stopped Lance from turning the TV off. Slowly sinking slowly into a nearby chair to watch, Geneva wondered what was going on. When they mentioned her name, her eyes flew open, trying not to tremble because Steve was talking about her specifically.

"Don't." She whispered, holding her hand up when Lance tried comforting her, wanting to see this for herself and listened.

Stone Cold Steve Austin stood in the ring across from the Undertaker, obviously in the middle of something, a smirk on his face. "Well, since Geneva decided she didn't want anything to do with me or the WWF, I guess it's not going to hurt to let you in on MY secret." He stated, chuckling when Taker arched an eyebrow. "I'M the one who put your ass in the hospital. I'm also the one who paid the writers off to give you your little speech about how you did it, how you wanted to watch me squirm like a worm on a hook."

Now THAT part Taker hadn't known and it showed, surprise registering on his face before straightening to his full height, squaring his massive shoulders.

"I toasted that damn truck of yours, all of it. I played the biggest mind game of all and I played it on YOU, Deadman!"

Geneva's jaw dropped to the floor, tears instantly sliding down her cheeks as she slowly stood up, her entire body shaking. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shrieked when Lance went to do it, blinking at the footage and every time she did, more tears fell from her eyes.

Steve had actually filmed the truck exploding in the parking lot, which started the rift between Geneva and Taker. She watched helplessly as they walked hand in hand inside with Steve's malicious voice echoing in the video footage. He proceeded to show the whole world how he did it and Geneva felt ill, covering her mouth with her shaking hand.

Austin didn't get to say anything else once the footage ended because Taker clotheslined him to hell and back. He could hear officials coming, all of them shouting at him to stop, but he didn't. He was punching the man over and over again, not caring that his knuckles were full of Austin's blood.

"How the fuck could you do that to her?" Taker bellowed, snarling when he was jerked away from Steve, fighting to get free and attacked again.

He had known Steve was behind it, but when Taker noticed Steve wasn't going to confess the truth to Geneva, he had given up, not willing to hurt her with it. Not even if she thought he was a psycho who'd purposely injured himself. If she was better off without him, so be it. Now however, things were completely different.

"Lance..."

Geneva didn't even have to say it as he shoved her forward out the door and she ran. She didn't even bother changing out of her scrubs as she ran out of the medical center and across the street to her apartment. Her breathing was ragged as she arrived inside and slammed the door shut, dropping to her knees on the carpet. Screaming out to the silence, Geneva buried her fingers in the chestnut curls, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"H-He...he didn't do it…" She choked out, pushing herself up enough to go to her room, collapsing on her bed and proceeded to sob until she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Taker had gotten loose again, sending Steve straight to the University of Washington Medical Center. When the cops came to arrest him, he was laughing his ass off while they cuffed him. "Let's go boys, I could use a fucking break anyway!" He bellowed, sounding happy to be going to jail.

"Taker, you owe me BIG time for this."

Shane shook his head, walking with the big man out of the police station, having posted his bail. The city of Seattle had a certain scent to it, so Shane decided he was going to ride on the ferry boat, leaving Taker standing there as he got in the limo and left. The Deadman could handle it from here.

Cracking his knuckles, Taker headed in the direction of Geneva's job, wanting to finish the job he started with Austin.

Lance was waiting with Callie when Steve Austin was brought in, smiling grimly. "I've got this one." He stated in a dangerously calm tone.

The EMT blinked, knowing Doctor Bryant was an ENT, but didn't argue it.

Callie smirked the entire time as Lance sewed this Austin guy up, who hurt her best friend, without any pain killers. Lance wanted him to feel the same pain Geneva was going through at the moment. The best thing was: Austin didn't know Lance and Callie knew Geneva.

"Damn son, don't you have anything to kill the pain?" Steve growled, trying to hold still, but it was hard considering he was being stitched up without any relief.

"We're out." Lance informed him flatly. "Had a bad accident last night that took our emergency supplies, sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "Aren't you that wrestler?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to do autographs right now."

"Maybe when I'm done you will be."

"I wonder if that stuff on TV is really fake. What do you think Doctor Bryant?" Callie asked, glaring down at the wrestler, trying to keep this professional without gouging his eyes out. This bastard was the sole reason why her and Mark Calaway weren't together and, if looks could kill, Steve Austin would've turned into a code blue on the gurney and die.

"I think it is."

"Hell son, you think I got this from a fake show? No chance." Steve grunted, wondering just what this bitch's problem was. "Did I offend you, sweetheart?" He asked, his tone nonchalant. "DAMN, DOC!"

"Needle slipped."

"Not at all sir, here let me help you with your injured leg." She then snapped it up, breaking even more bones in his crushed leg than there were, wincing. "Ooo it looks like you're going to need surgery." Her dark eyes practically lit up malevolently as they twinkled with malicious intentions. "You know, I think he's going to need reconstructive facial surgery too. Look how many times he's been bashed in the skull." She set his arm as well, none too gently.

"What the hell?!"

"Mind if I join in?"

"GET HIM THE HELL OUTTA HERE! OW! DAMN IT!"

Taker smirked wickedly, green eyes dancing as he stepped into the room. "Boy, you picked the WRONG city to be making announcements in. Especially considering this is Geneva's hospital and her friends." He looked at the ENT pointedly.

"Big man, mind holding him down while Callie does her thing? He's squirming too much for just me to handle."

"Thank you so much, Undertaker." Callie smirked up at him, knowing exactly who he was. The big man had shown up and held Lance hostage in his office just so this big giant could talk to Geneva. Callie had to hear about it for the rest of the day after it happened, but that grudge was MINOR compared to this one. She set Austin's arm again, breaking another bone in it. "Damn, you're going to need surgery in that arm too. You're just ALL busted up, aren't you Mr. Austin?"

"Not yet he isn't." Taker promised in a growl, breaking Austin's collarbone. "NOW he is."

At which point, Steve blacked out from the pain.

"What a fucking puss." Taker looked at Lance, extending his hand. "Sorry bout before."

"Don't do it again and we'll be fine." Lance shook his hand cautiously. "You should leave so nobody can pin this on you, we'll handle it from here."

Nodding, he slipped out of the room.

Callie excused herself and stopped the big man, walking with him until they got outside. "Look, Geneva will kill me for this, but..." She pulled something out of her pocket and put it in the big man's hand, smiling. "She's in her apartment, room 305 right across the street." She pointed to the building and patted his shoulder. "Go get our Gen back." She then rushed back inside to help Lance with their 'special' patient, hoping Geneva forgave her one day for meddling.

"You did it, didn't you?" Lance asked when she walked back in.

"She deserves to be happy like me and you." She replied simply, glaring maniacally back at Steve as they prepped him for surgery.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Taking his time getting there, Taker made sure to stop in one of the hospital's public restrooms to clean himself up. He didn't need any blood on him. Taker made his way across the road, staring up at the building. Mentally preparing himself to be tossed out on his ass, figuratively speaking, he headed inside locating the apartment and knocked, ready to use the key if he really had too. He'd just give Geneva the chance to be polite.

Geneva groaned when she heard knocking, her head pounding like a beating drum and rolled over on her side, not wanting to be bothered. She was still in the dream, that night in Houston, Texas with the bonfire, one of the happiest moments of her life. Geneva curled up in a tight ball when it suddenly turned into a nightmare with Steve being the one making love to her and not Mark.

Taker sighed when there was no answer, quietly inserting the key into the lock and opened the door. He blinked, scanning the apartment in the dark, shutting the door behind him. Setting the key aside, Taker followed the sounds of crying and finally found his chestnut haired beauty. He halted in what had to be her bedroom doorway, staring down at her with intense green eyes. It was obvious she was having a nightmare and he wasn't sure if he should wake her.

What if the nightmare was about him?

Sweat caked her forehead as Geneva thrashed in bed, mumbling out louder as she whipped her head back and forth. "No...No Steve...NO!"

She finally bolted upright, ocean blue eyes shot open as the hot tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart hammered faster than a jackrabbit's against her chest. Geneva looked down, still wearing her scrubs from the medical center and took a deep breath, realizing she was back in Seattle.

"Just a nightmare." She murmured quietly, not seeing the dark figure in her doorway because her apartment was pitch black. Swallowing hard, Geneva wiped the sweat from her forehead until everything came rushing back to her, the announcement that'd been the final nail in the figurative coffin. "No..." She whispered heartbrokenly and drew her knees up, beginning to cry once more, tremors rushing through her body.

Taker felt his heart give a painful lurch as he watched her cry brokenly. His fists instinctively clenched when she cried out 'no Steve', guessing who the nightmare had been about. Moving cautiously, so as not to startle her if she looked up, Taker crouched down beside her.

"Neva." He whispered, reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder, fully expecting her to freak out.

Geneva's head snapped up as soon as she heard that voice, looking through the darkness for that voice, along with the touch on her shoulder, and scrambled back on her bed. She quickly flipped her nightstand light on and emerald green eyes met hers instantly. "Mark?" She whispered in disbelief, knowing the WWF was in town, but he hadn't known where she lived. Geneva wiped her tears away, knowing she probably looked like a holy terror, sniffling. "W-What are you doing here?"

"One of your friends." Taker admitted gruffly, not too sure what the woman's name had been. "They gave me a key. I had to see you, darlin'. I didn't know you'd seen what happened until I went to the hospital." Not that he'd tell her what he went to the hospital for. Some things were just better left unsaid. "I'm sorry," He whispered remorsefully. "For all of this, Neva, I'm truly sorry."

"Callie."

Geneva already knew the only woman who had a key to her apartment, aside from Lance, was Callie. She stared back at him long and hard for a few minutes, contemplating what she wanted to do, how she wanted to handle this. Then Geneva stood on the bed, reaching his height and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her legs went around his waist as tears coursed down her face, burying it in his muscular neck, not believing Taker was actually there.

"I-I should've listened to you...I should've trusted you." She sobbed, closing her eyes tightly shut. "I'm so sorry, Mark...You were just trying to protect me."

"It's alright." Taker soothed, holding her tightly against him, never wanting to let go. "Everyone told you I was the psychotic one, you couldn't have known any better, darlin'." Mark threaded his fingers through her curly hair, resting his head against hers and sat down on the edge of the bed, not moving her from her position. "Calm down darlin', you're going to make yourself sick."

"But I SHOULD'VE known." Geneva argued, angry at herself for trusting Steve. "After everything we've been through, I knew who you really were. I knew you could never hurt yourself intentionally, but Steve seemed so…innocent…"

"Innocent my ass." Taker growled contemptuously, hoping Lance and Callie made sure that bastard never left the medical center of his own volition.

Geneva slowly calmed down in his arms and looked up into his eyes, running her fingertips over the side of his face tenderly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Makes two of us, darlin'."

She ran her thumb over his bottom red lip before cupping his face with her hand. This was it. Geneva had to tell him before she lost him for good, so much love and admiration shining through her eyes. If he didn't know it already, he truly was blind and diluted.

"I love you, Mark." She'd been meaning to say it for so long, holding it in for 2 and half very long years, refusing to hide her true feelings any longer. He deserved to know.

Taker blinked, staring at her out of wide green eyes. It had been awhile since someone not obsessed with getting in his pants or wallet had said that. "You're not...just saying that are you?" He asked hesitantly. "On account of feeling guilty and all?"

"No, I truly do love you, Mark. I love you so much, I've been lost and empty without you. From the moment I met you, the moment I heard your deep voice and looked into your eyes, I knew you were it for me. Nobody else compared. Why do you think I agreed to come to your room that night? It wasn't just to get laid." Her voice remained low and soothing, her eyes shining with certainty.

"But you're the one who suggested no strings attached." Taker reminded her gently, stroking her sides with his thumbs. "I wanted more with you back then, darlin', but I didn't want to push you either."

"You did?" How could Geneva have been so blind? "I didn't know…"

"That day you left was the hardest thing I've had to endure, Neva. To watch you walk out the door and out of my life. You have no idea what kind of restraint it took me not to chase you down and beg you to stay with me." Taker let out a shaky breath, pressing his forehead to hers. "I couldn't do that to you though. I couldn't make you choose between me and your dream to become a surgeon."

His words left her breathless, just as they always did. "I didn't want to leave." Her voice cracked, the intense emotion overtaking her for a minute. "I-I swear to you, if I'd known how you felt, I wouldn't have left. I would've stayed with you and admitted how much I love you. I fell completely in love with you, Mark Calaway the night we met, but what sealed it was when you offered me your sweatshirt. When you took me to McDonald's for Uncle Mick because you cared about my safety. When you took me into your arms and made love to me the night I first came to your room. And I never stopped loving you, I don't think I can."

Cupping his face in her soft hands, Geneva couldn't hold back any longer and covered her mouth with his, having missed him these past 3 months. It felt like an eternity since she felt his lips against hers, opening her mouth as their tongues touched, tasting each other. She felt his hand slide from her hip up her back to bury in her curls, pressing herself closer to him as the kiss flourished with intensity.

"You don't have to say it back." She breathed once they parted for air, smiling back at him. "I just had to tell you for my own sanity. Because you deserve to know how I really feel about you."

"Fair enough." Taker rumbled, relief washing over him at her words and stared into her ocean blues, feeling lost within them like always. "I love you too, darlin'." He whispered against her lips. "I probably should've told you that before."

"You were probably scared, don't worry I won't tell anyone." Geneva replied with a wink, laughing softly and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hand up his back to his hair, sighing at the silkiness. "I missed you so much." Her broken heart slowly pieced together as Geneva closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of him. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tonight." He said quietly in a low voice. "I was scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, but it's better if I leave tonight." Not that he'd tell her why, but Taker needed to be far away so when Austin accused HIM of doing illegal things, he had an alibi. He seen her face fall and smiled sadly. "Come with me, we'll go back to Houston, darlin'."

The torment shined in her eyes as she looked back at him and then out the window, the medical center in plain view, biting her bottom lip. Geneva just got him back and he already had to leave. It wasn't fair! What did she love more, Taker or Seattle? She couldn't have both and she knew it. Geneva had to make a choice, a decision on where her devotion and love rested. Slowly looking back at him, Geneva kissed his lips briefly and extracted herself from his arms.

"You're going to need to give me time to pack."

His own heart mended as soon as Geneva gave her answer. It didn't matter if she had decided to stay in Seattle, Taker would've found a way to make their relationship work. They were meant to be, fate kept bringing them back together repeatedly. Two weeks of bliss had ignited into a lifetime of passion and love that neither could fight.

Taker nodded, moving to go look out the window, arching an eyebrow when he seen a few police cars pull up to the medical center. He sincerely hoped Geneva's friends could cover their asses as well as they thought they could. Really not in the mood to go to jail twice in one night, Taker immediately walked over Geneva to try assisting with her packing.

"Need any help, darlin'?" He offered softly.

"Sure, start grabbing clothes and putting them in bags. I have four bags beneath the bed." She replied, stuffing the material in the bags.

It took about a half an hour before Geneva was fully packed, deciding she would just go in her scrubs. Taker had called the airlines and booked her a flight with his, which was granted instantly, not a major surprise. She also wasn't surprised when he carried all four bags out of her apartment and down to his waiting car, looking at the medical center and called Lance to let him know what was going on.

"I'm going to Houston with Mark." Were the first words out of her mouth and Geneva smiled when she heard Callie squeal over the line. "Thank you so much for everything. I owe you."

Callie snatched the phone from Lance, grinning from ear to ear. "It's about time you were happy, Gen, and if that means leaving to go to Houston with a giant, so be it. Your happiness is all we care about."

"I know, now put Lance on the phone."

"He was with you from the time of midnight till whenever." Lance stated, keeping his voice down. "Now get out of here and call me when you arrive or I'll kick your ass."

Geneva giggled, nodding and saluted. "Yes father."

Taker cocked an eyebrow when she hung up the phone. "Who the hell are you talking to at this hour?" He asked, slipping low in the seat as they passed the hospital, as low as he could anyway, still being more than able to see the road.

"Lance, the man you paid a special visit in order to talk to me." Geneva smirked back at him, remembering that all too well, and scooted over once they were out of harm's way, snuggling against his side. "He told me you were with me from midnight until whenever. I'm not going to ask and just assume you did something illegal."

"If you don't know, then it's not a lie." Taker teased, tempted to speed to get to the airport, but knowing that'd be a sure fire way of attracting attention. Though he did breathe a sigh of relief when they were airborne. "You going to be alright? What about your job?" He asked when they were seated, shifting so he could look down at her.

"I have a job already." She smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly. "Shane has been begging me to come back to work ever since I left and offered me double what they did the first time." She giggled when Taker's eyes widened, nodding. "Apparently everyone has been grumpy with poor Larry." Geneva remembered the call she'd gotten from Shane about a week ago, complaining about how the Superstars grumbled at Larry about her being gone. "It was quite amusing actually."

"I bet it was." He rumbled in her ear. "Jeff's ran into so many damn doors lately, Larry didn't know what to do anymore." Taker snorted, wondering if the boy had been dropped on his head when he was a baby, deciding the answer was a definite yes. "I'm glad you're coming back, darlin', I've grown fond of your...bedside manner." He frowned when he seen her yawn, knowing she was fatigued. "You haven't slept, have you?"

Geneva took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers together and looked into his emerald green eyes, her own blues sparkling. "I was sleepless without you." She said simply, accepting a soft kiss from him. "I sleep better when you're around, Mark."

"The feeling is mutual, darlin'." Taker softly replied and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly. "We can be sleepless together."

"I love the sound of that."

Their love for each other was sleepless and out of control, something both would fight tooth and nail for until their last dying breath.

The End.


End file.
